Falling for You
by EnchantedSailorBella
Summary: Yes, falling is embarrassing and painful. Falling into the arms of the hottest guy on campus, that's life altering. A/H fluff piece
1. Chapter 1

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! All recognizable characters belong to SM

* * *

It was so late. Alice and I had spent so much time getting ready in the dorm this morning. She had insisted that I wear heels and I had obliged just so that we could get to class.

"Alice, we're going to be late!" I was getting breathless. I was trying not to think about the fact that I was wearing heels. There was too much of a chance that I would fall.

"That's your fault." Alice was able to keep pace with me despite her height, because of her ability to run in heels. "If you had just accepted the outfit we would already be in class."

That's when it happened. The worst possible thing that I could imagine. I tripped and fell onto someone. The last thing I saw was beautiful emerald eyes before my head hit the concrete.

I couldn't have been out long. I could feel someone's hands on the inside of my arm. I twitched my fingers and the hands disappeared. Part of me was disappointed.

An unfamiliar but beautiful voice whispered in my ear, "Bella, can you hear me?"

"Mmm," I couldn't form words. I wasn't sure where I was or who the beautiful voice belonged to.

"Bella," the musical voice was so close, "Can you open your eyes."

I tried to comprehend. Eyes, I could do that, right? I felt my face from the inside out. Finally I found my eyelids. I was able to get them to flutter open. I immediately knew that I was dreaming. The angel kneeling over me was not real.

"Bella, do you know where you are?" He looked concerned. Why?

I asked the first stupid question that came to my mind. "How do you know my name?"

He responded by looking over at Alice who was talking to a campus officer. She looked over at us at the same moment and relief washed over her face. She ran over to us and fell on her knees at my side. "Thank God you're okay."

The incident was finally coming back to me. I remembered talking. I remembered this boy's beautiful green eyes. I tried to keep my thoughts in line. "Well I wouldn't have fallen in the first place if you would have let me wear my converse."

Alice rolled her eyes and the angel chuckled. I was drawn back into the power of his eyes. It was hard to look away. The green was piercing, yet gentle at the same time. His gaze tightened every muscle in my body. I had to look away. I decided to evaluate myself. Nothing too serious, as far as I could see. There wasn't even blood. For me, that was a pretty good sign.

The angel's hand moved to my back while I was inspecting myself. He helped me up into a seated position. Then he took my hand and pulled me to my feet. He kept hold of me until he was sure I wouldn't fall again. "I think you'll be okay." He was smiling at me. And it made it hard for me to breath.

Alice answered for me, "Yes, though we're late for class now."

The reminder made reality painfully unavoidable. "Shoot, class. Thank you so much…" I trailed off. I didn't know his name. I wanted to say 'thank you, my beautiful angel,' but that seemed inappropriate.

"Edward," he smiled again.

Breathe Bella, "Edward. Thank you Edward. I'm so sorry for falling into you."

He chuckled, "It's cool. Maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime." He smiled and walked away. Did he sound hopeful?

"BELLA!" The stupid pixie was tugging at my arm. "We're late. The professor might lock us out." With that we were running again.

We tried to sneak into the crowded class, but my luck seemed to be against me today. I guess I really shouldn't be surprised.

"Thank you for joining us ladies." The woman at the front of the class was almost scary. "From now on, if you don't arrive in the first 15 minutes, you will be locked out." We mumbled out apologies and took seats in the back of our class.

It was English 101. I was planning on majoring in journalism, I needed to pay attention, but Edward kept creeping back into my thoughts. I was able to attain that the professor's name was Mrs. Blanton. She handed out the list of books that we would need to get from the bookstore then went over the syllabus.

Alice and I tried to blend in with the rest of the class on the way out, but the professor stopped us. "Late girls. I need to talk to you for a minute." Alice and I slumped over to her desk. "I realize that this is all new to you, but I will not accept tardiness in this class. You will arrive on time or drop my class."

We each agreed and left the class. Once we were on the sidewalk again, I glared at Alice.

"WHAT?!?" Her eyes were wide with innocence.

I pointed an accusing finger at her. "This is all your fault."

"No it's not." She readjusted the strap of her purse. "Like I said. You should have just put on the outfit when I told you to."

I rolled my eyes, "But I would have tripped regardless of the hour that we arrived."

"But then you wouldn't have met Edward. You can't tell me that you're not excited about that little fact." She smiled at me knowingly.

How could I not be? Perfection did not begin to describe his features. "That doesn't matter Alice." I couldn't let her get me off topic, even if she was completely and devastatingly right. "Now that professor is going to have it out for us. I don't need any enemies."

Alice rolled her eyes and walked into the student center. I followed her to the food court as my stomach growled. I'd forgotten that we weren't able to get breakfast before class. I grabbed a muffin and a juice and paid with my meal plan.

"Bella, don't worry so much." Alice was already chewing on a bite of apple. "Your writing is so amazing that Mrs. Blanton will be forced to like you."

"Just don't do that to me again." I said with a sigh.

"The answer is to simply wear what I tell you to," she said simply.

She was probably right. Alice and I had only known each other a week, but I could tell that she wasn't going to let me have my way on this, EVER. I tried to sound confident anyway. "There's no way you are going to convince me to dress like this again. I mean look at me. With how short this skirt is, I'm sure Edward saw more than he bargained for."

"I didn't hear him complaining." There was a glint in her eyes that scared me.

"We need to stop talking about him. I'm sure he's completely forgotten us by now." Strike that, forgotten me. Alice was gorgeous. There was no way he could forget her. I didn't think anybody could forget the girl who I was sure would be my best friend.

"I don't think so." She giggled. "You made quite an impression."

I scowled. I hated my clumsy ways. In high school, the other students had learned to give me a wide berth. I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling that the word would spread to all 20,000 students here as well.

Then I sighed, "You're right, who can forget the girl who fell on them? I hope I never see him again." That was only kind of true. The embarrassment of seeing him again would be unbearable, but I couldn't deny my attraction to him. I don't think anyone could. The look in Alice's eyes told me that I might have been right.

"Excuse me." She got up from the table and walked over and deliberately fell into the arms of a tall blonde. What was she doing? She looked abashed, but that didn't make sense. Alice had more grace than a prima ballerina. She was now smiling and looking down. I saw her nod and begin to walk back to me. I noticed the blonde watching her go.

"What the hell was that?" I flailed my arm exasperatedly in the direction of the blonde.

Alice was grinning from ear to ear. "It worked for you, so I thought I'd give it a shot."

My brow furrowed. "Since when has falling done us any good?"

"Since it just got us invited to a party."

I nearly growled at her. There was absolutely no way that I would be going to a party. I hated parties. Drinking was not on my list of things to get arrested for.

Alice gave me a look that clearly disagreed. "You're going. There will be no arguments."

"We'll see about that." I didn't even sound confident to myself. I knew I was going to go to this party and worse, I was going in whatever Alice dressed me.


	2. Chapter 2

I had spent the rest of the week trying not to think about Edward, but it didn't work. I'd had to rewrite my English paper because I realized that I didn't know if Romeo had piercing emerald eyes. I had accidentally written Edward instead of Einstein on my history test. Worse, Alice said I talked about him in my sleep constantly. She was getting used to my constant mumbling, but she says his name comes out crystal clear.

Tonight we were going to the dreaded party. Alice had spent 3 hours on my make-up and hair. What made the torture worse was that she was having fun.

"Alice, you can't be serious." The outfit she'd placed on my bed would have made Lauren, my high school's tramp, nervous.

"What's wrong with it?" Alice walked toward me looking ready for the red carpet rather than a college party at a guy's apartment.

I crossed my arms over my chest and eyed what she had chosen for me with trepidation. "Nothing, except of course the lack of material."

"You're going to wear leggings and this jacket." Her words calmed me a bit.

"Fine," I was dressed and ready to go in about 10 minutes. The walk to the apartment was short and crowded. It seemed like everyone was going to this party. I was worried they wouldn't all fit. When we arrived at the apartment, I was proven wrong. It was huge.

When we got inside the blonde boy immediately took Alice to the dance floor. She looked so happy. Her happiness overshadowed my sense of abandonment.

I scanned the room looking for a familiar face. I stopped breathing. On the couch a few feet away was my angel. Edward was talking animatedly with someone. I wanted to hear his voice. The beautiful tone was just out of earshot. I moved closer and regretted it immediately. I had not seen who he was talking to until that moment. The beautiful statuesque blonde. Her figure was perfect in a stunning red dress.

I turned for the kitchen. I had the sudden urge to drink. I didn't know why I was so upset. I knew that Edward had not been an option for me. He was perfect. God would not have looked upon me with such grace. I couldn't deny how perfect they looked together. Whoever she was would make him happy. I needed to get over him.

I picked up a can of beer and contemplated it. The urge to drink had faded upon picking it up. I smelled the unfamiliar liquid and held it an arm's length away. How could people drink this stuff? It smelled disgusting.

"What, no heels tonight?" I dropped the can causing it to spew all over me. My hair was soaked and the beautiful voice chimed in a chuckle. I turned to see the beautiful eyes behind me. I wanted to run but his smiling gaze had me frozen.

"Here," he took me by the hand. A charge zinged in my fingertips. I wasn't sure I'd be able to stand much longer. "Let me help you get cleaned up."

He pulled me to a room and closed the door behind us. He let go of my hand leaving me in the center of the room. I took the time to survey the room. The only light was coming from a computer screen on a professional looking desk. The background was a picture of Edward, Alice's blond guy and a really big guy. They were all wearing football uniforms, but obviously not for our school. I would have guessed that it was their high school team.

"Do you live here?" I asked, trying to find him through sonar.

"Yeah, with my brother and Jasper." I heard drawers opening and closing, but my eyes had yet to adjust enough to see where he actually was. "My parents didn't want Emmet and me living in a dorm. My mother babies us too much."

"So this is your party?" Stupid question, Bella.

"No, Emmet's the big party man. Jasper and I usually just enjoy them. Though," Edward sounded thoughtful, "Jasper looks pretty happy tonight. He hasn't stopped talking about Alice since she fell into his arms." He chuckled, "Is it really safe for two such clumsy people to be friends?"

I scowled, "She isn't clumsy. She did it on purpose."

"She fell on purpose?" He was questioning her sanity as much as I had.

"Yeah, she wanted to get his attention." My eyes were just beginning to adjust and I was able to make out his outline.

He chuckled, "Well it's a good technique." He walked back to me and handed me a pile of cloth. "They won't look nearly as good as what you're wearing right now, but they're dry. Plus I put a towel so if you want to wash your hair." He took a few wet strands between his fingers. I felt suddenly light headed at the proximity. He smelled amazing.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered embarrassingly.

"My bathroom's through that door." He pointed to a door behind me, causing his arm to brush mine.

I nodded and headed toward the door on the other side of the room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the T.V. flash on as the springs of this bed squeaked. Was he really going to wait for me? Part of me was excited, but the rest of me was nervous.

I turned on the shower needing the warm water to calm my nerves more than washing out my hair. What did he mean by the technique working?

Stop it Bella. You're getting yourself worked up for nothing. You saw how happy he and that blonde were together.

Okay, I really need to stop talking to myself. I got in the shower and distracted myself with the new information. The blonde guy's name was Jasper, and he was head-over-heels for Alice. This was good. I had a good feeling about them as a couple. I was not going to hear the end of it tonight. I had only known a single Alice. I couldn't imagine how hyper and excited a taken Alice would be.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. Edward had handed me a rather large shirt and a pair of sweats. I rolled the sweats up at least four times. Edward was so must taller than me. I picked up my cell off the counter. It was almost 10 o'clock. I knew the party was still in full swing. I wondered if Edward would mind me staying in his room till it was over. Alice would kill me if I went in looking like this.

I went to open the door, but immediately lifted my hand from the knob. What if the blonde was in there now? I didn't want to go in and find them together.

I was about to call Alice to save me when there was a light knock on the bathroom door. "Hey, do you wanna watch a movie with me? I don't really want to go back into the party. Excessive underage drinking isn't something that I want to watch."

I breathed a little easier. "Sure, I'll be out in a minute." I looked in the mirror. Alice's work was a mess. I had scrubbed the make-up away and my damp hair showed no signs of the hairspray hold that Alice had forced into it. I was fairly plain, but it was too late to worry about that. I shouldn't have dropped the can.

I finally gathered the courage to leave the bathroom. I slowly turned the handle and placed one bare foot onto his soft carpet. I looked over to see him lying across his bed staring at the TV in front of him.

He looked over and smiled at me. That beautiful, damn, crooked smile. I had to look away blushing so I could breath.

"Why don't you pick the movie? I can't decide." He pointed to a stack next to the TV stand.

I was curious and slightly nervous to see what kind of movies he liked. I flipped through them in amazement. He had several of my favorites. He had the entire Indiana Jones Collection, the Die Hard collection, and every James Bond movie. There were other movies, but I was torn between Indiana Jones and James Bond.

I took my choices back to him and asked his opinion. "Harrison Ford or Sean Connery?"

He looked over them, "Professor Jones."

"Raiders of the Lost Ark it is." I popped the movie in and went back to sit awkwardly on his bed. My back ram rod strait and my legs hanging over the front.

"Relax, I'm not going to touch you." Edward could see how uncomfortable I was. I tried to relax, but it was hard. He was so close, the smell of him intoxicating. I really had no reason to drink with him so close.

I decided to make him feel better by laying on my stomach across his bed. My hair fell over my shoulder creating a very nice curtain. Though the smell of his shampoo in my hair only intensified my awareness of him.

When Karen Allen's character was being kidnapped, there was a knock on the door. "Ed, Alice is looking for her roommate. She says that you might be able to help us find her."

I was thankful for the curtain that I'd created. There was no way that Edward could see my blush.

"She's in here, Jaz. You can tell Alice not to worry."

The door opened and my pixie roommate came bounding through the doorway. Her first expression was relief, then surprise, then fury. "Bella, what are you wearing. I spent hours on you this afternoon. I turn my back on you for a few minutes and you ruin all my hard work."

"I think she looks beautiful." The musical voice next to me sent chills down my spine.

"Alice, did you want me to walk around covered in beer?" I asked looking up at my friend. "I really did need to change."

"And ruin your hair and make-up?" She sighed. "Why did you spill beer on yourself? You should be more careful." She was pinching the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb.

"That was kind of my fault." Edward was taking the wrath of the raging pixie for me. He was my hero right now. "I think I surprised her."

"Well you shouldn't have been drinking, Bella." She must have been worried when she couldn't find me.

"I wasn't Alice. I was just…holding it." I didn't want to explain my sudden urge for the drink. I was afraid to mention to Edward the forgotten Blonde who was probably looking for him elsewhere.

Alice sighed again. "Jasper and I are going to grab something to eat. I'm tired of all the drunken idiots. I was going to ask if you wanted to come, but you seem pretty comfortable right now." She paused for a moment and made her tone more suggestive. "Should I expect you back tonight?"

"Yes, Alice," I rolled my eyes, but the blush gave away my true feelings. "We're gonna finish this movie. I'll probably be asleep before you get back."

"Don't worry, Alice." Edward's voice was not something that I could grow accustomed to. "I will get her home safely." Then he turned to me, "but only if she promises that this will not be the last time that we see each other."

I was sure that he could feel the heat radiating from my blushing face. I nodded feebly under the penetrating gaze that made me feel like pudding.

"Okay, then I'll see you in the room, Bella." Her mood had brightened exponentially. She took Jasper's hand and practically skipped out of the room. Jasper grabbed the door handle on his way out and closed the door leaving us alone again with our movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward walked me back to my room, as promised. I was still trying to get over how awkward Alice had made the situation. I was still wearing Edward's cloths upon his demand. He refused to let me change back into the beer covered Alice outfit. I wanted to give him back his cloths, but he was determined to give me a reason to see him again, and I wasn't going to argue that point.

At my door I was unsure what to do. I didn't know if I should invite him in. I didn't know if I should give him a kiss or if I should shake his hand. I knew I shouldn't shake his hand, that was just silly.

I was about to have a panic attack when he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "I hope tomorrow won't be too soon to see you again."

"N-no, tomorrow would be fine." I was dumb founded. I didn't believe he had just kissed me on the cheek. As he walked away, I touched my cheek afraid that I was dreaming.

I found my key and stumbled with it for a moment. If I had not known for sure, I would have thought that I was drunk. Finally I got the key in the hole and pushed the door open. Since I had already showered I just brushed my teeth and slipped into bed. It may seem silly, but I wanted to sleep in his clothes. I didn't want to lose his smell just yet.

I was almost asleep when I heard a thump on the door followed by an "OW." I also heard a tinkling laugh that I knew belonged to Alice. The laughter was cut short. I heard goodnights, the door opening and then the light above me was so bright it was confusing.

"Bella! I have got to know everything. I want to know exactly what happened before and after I left. Are you going to see him again? Please tell me you are going to see him again. You have no idea how right you two looked when I came in earlier." Alice wasn't really waiting for answers. I wasn't even sure she had taken a breath since she came in. She was now bouncing on the edge of my bed, begging for information.

"Alice, breathe. I will get to your questions in a minute." Alice pouted, she hated to wait. "First tell me what all the commotion was in the hall."

Alice giggled. "Well, Jasper is like two feet taller than me. I was leaning against the door and he was leaning down to kiss me. He hit his head on the door before he reached my lips." There was a twinkle in Alice's eyes. She was falling for Jasper quickly. "Now answer my questions."

I had to giggle at the way her expression changed from dreamy to serious in less than a second. "Well after you ditched me at the door," I glared at her for a moment then went back to telling her about the night, "I saw Edward on the couch. I was going to go talk to him, but he was talking to this gorgeous blonde. They looked so happy together that I had to walk away."

Alice interrupted me before I could continue, "Jasper says Edward's not dating anyone." She started to think out lout, "Beautiful blonde…beautiful blonde…beautiful… Oh! I bet that's Rosalie."

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's Jasper's twin sister." Alice said slowly, "Actually, if I remember correctly, she's dating Edward's brother Emmet."

I had to admit that this made me feel better. I didn't want to think of Edward as someone who had more than one girlfriend at a time. Although, I still couldn't figure out why he had any interest in me. "Well anyway. I was kind of upset by that. I went to the kitchen to get a drink. When I got the beer, I decided that I hadn't really wanted it in the first place. I was about to put it down when Edward spoke in my ear from behind. I dropped the beer and it spewed. I was soaked so Edward offered me a shower and clothes. He didn't want to go back to the party so I watched Indiana Jones with him. This leads to what you know. You coming in making me feel awkward and that's it." I finished my story slightly out of breath.

"You're lying," Alice appeared to have seen something in my face.

"About what?"

"That's not all that happened. Didn't he bring you back?"

"Well, yeah." This wasn't something I had particularly wanted to talk about. It seemed so magical, so unreal, I was afraid that if I said it out loud, I would discover I had been dreaming. My hand floated up to the cheek that his lips had touched. I wished for the feeling again. It was like an electric shock had been sent through my body.

A hand was being waved in front of my face. "Earth to Bella. Come in Bella. What is going on with you? You can't space out every time I ask you about Edward. I need details."

"Well," I decided not to tell her about the kiss, I was still unsure of its meaning. He could treat all of his friends who were girls like that. "He asked if he could see me again tomorrow." I looked at the clock. It was 2 a.m. Where had the night gone? "Well, I guess he wants to see me today."

"What are you two going to do?" Alice was bouncing with excitement.

"I don't know, Alice. He just asked if he could see me. Maybe we'll just go eat lunch or something."

"Or maybe," Alice had a scary look on her face. She was making plans and I didn't think I wanted to know where her brain was going. "Y'all will hook up, there will be an accidental pregnancy, then a shotgun wedding." I was right

"Alice, I don't even know if he likes me yet. Let's not think about nuptials yet."

Alice was shaking her head. "You didn't see the way he looked at you. He's obviously attracted to you. You should listen to me. I see great things in your future."

I rolled my eyes. Alice Brandon, the psychic. Yeah right. "Whatever you say, Alice. Now, can we get some sleep? It's been an eventful night."

Alice was still bouncing on the edge of my bed. "I can't, I'm too excited."

"Alice, where did you go?" I was afraid of the answer I might get.

"Starbucks," she was getting a little jittery.

Yup, not a good answer. "I'm going to have to talk to Jasper about you and caffeine. If he's going to give you coffee after noon, he's not bringing you back here."

"Why don't you just stay with Edward?"

Geez, she was really trying to get me into bed with him wasn't she? "Alice, I've only met the guy twice. Not gonna happen."

"Why not. You already look like you had sex with him."

"WHAT?!?" How could she possibly say that? "Mary Alice Brandon, you will tell me what you mean by that right now."

"Well you haven't bothered to change out of his clothes, your hair is a mess, and you smell like him."

Damn it, she was right. There had still been people at the party when Edward had taken me home. What did they think that we had been up to? I hoped I wasn't giving myself a new unwanted reputation. I bit my bottom lip.

"Relax, Bella." I tried, "Go to sleep, I'll write a report or something. That's sure to put me to sleep."

A giggle escaped my lips as Alice jumped from my bed to the light switch. I laid back on my bed and tried to find a calm. I let my hair fall in front of my face so the smell of his shampoo enveloped me. I drifted into hopeful dreams of a future with Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I unsure of what I was supposed to do. Edward said that he'd wanted to see me again, but I didn't know when or where. We hadn't exchanged phone numbers, so I couldn't call him, though I wasn't sure if he was awake yet anyway. It was 10 o'clock. My stomach growled, but I decided to ignore it for the moment. I would go get something to eat as soon as I checked my computer. My dad was still in the dark ages so he only contacted me by phone, but my mom liked to feel young. Renee had set up a facebook account and was constantly on it.

I opened my account and flipped through. I had six notifications. My mother had written on my wall three times. The first was asking me about my first week of school. The other two were her asking why I hadn't responded yet. I typed a quick answer. I left out everything about the party. Renee wanted me to have a social life, but I wasn't sure where this was headed yet.

The other three notifications were friend invites. One from Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, and this kind of scary guy Emmett Cullen. I friended them all, but I was a little scared of the last. Edward had not been a wimp by any stretch of the imagination, but I was sure that if he stood next to his brother, he would appear to be the captain of the chess club rather than the toned athlete I knew him to be.

As soon as I'd friended them two chat boxes appeared at the bottom of my screen. The first was Jasper

_Hey Bella, has Alice woken up yet? I think her phone died because it keeps sending me to voice mail._ Jasper was obviously falling hard for Alice.

_Sorry, she's still sleeping. I don't know what time she went to bed. Someone let her have caffeine._

_Sorry_

I laughed then moved to the next chat. It was from Emmett. I was scared to check it.

_So I finally get to meet the infamous Bella._

_Infamous?_ What had I done to make myself so well known to him?

_Edward hasn't stopped talking about you since you fell on him last week. My girlfriend is so excited for him that she spends more time talking to him than me. I swear if he hadn't seen you last night, I wouldn't have had her the whole night._

Relief. That had been Rosalie that he had been talking to last night. I quickly checked to see if Edward was on facebook, but it said he was offline.

_Do you know if Edward's up yet?_

_Yup. He's on his way to your place now. Don't tell him I talked to you. He would kill me if he found out I told you he like you. He's so scared that you'll turn him flat on his face._

I almost laughed. Me hurt him, I wasn't sure that was possible.

_Your secret's safe with me, Emmet_t.

A moment ago I had been terrified of Emmett. Now I had a feeling that we were going to be best friends. I quickly told Emmett goodbye and got up from the computer. I didn't want Edward to see me still wearing his clothes. I almost skipped to my closet to get a pair of jeans and a baby blue tank top. I didn't recognize myself. I was so happy and upbeat.

I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when somebody knocked on the door. Luckily I could hear Alice stumble to the door. "Hello" Her voice was drowsy, but there was enthusiasm as soon as she saw who it was. "Hey Edward. I think Bella's in the bathroom. Come on in."

"Thank you, Alice." I had to grab the counter at the sound of his voice. My knees reacted to its beauty.

"So what are you doing here so early?"

"Well I'm on two missions. One, Jasper wants you to call him, he's been freaking out all morning because he hasn't been able to reach you."

"Oh!" I heard Alice jump up and run across the room. She couldn't even find out what his second mission had been for me?

I spat and rinsed out my mouth knowing that I wasn't getting any more information. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and quickly washed my face. I finally went out to see him. "Hey." My voice cracked. I must have been more nervous than I thought.

He smiled at me and stood up from my desk chair. He had been studying the pictures on my desk. Some of my friends from home and some of my parents. "I thought that you might want to go get some breakfast."

I nodded and smiled. I pulled on my converse and pulled open the door. I nodded goodbye to Alice before I locked the door. When we were outside I began to head to the student center, but Edward reached out and grabbed my hand to stop me. "I thought you wanted to get something to eat." I was confused.

"I want to take you to this little place I found last week. I think you might like it." He didn't let go of my hand as he pulled me in the opposite direction.

Just off the campus there was a small coffee shop, called the Moon Café. It reminded me of coffee shops in old movies. I was distracted by the paintings on the walls and the colorful lamps hanging from the ceiling. Edward pulled us right to a booth in the back. There was a single lamp hanging over us, but otherwise, the table was dim.

"Everything here is good, but since it's your first time, I would suggest the Monkey Coffee with a cream cheese chocolate cake. You will never want to school's coffee again."

As he finished speaking a drowsy waitress walked over to us. As soon as she saw Edward her eyes sparked. I knew what she was thinking. She looked directly at him, ignoring my presence. "How are you doing this morning?"

Edward was still looking at the menu, "We're doing fine." I was glad to hear him include me.

"Do you know what you want?" She had yet to acknowledge that I existed.

"Bella, do you know what you want?" His eyes met mine, much to the waitresses disgust.

I smiled, "I think I'll have what you suggested."

He smiled up at me and told the waitress, "We'll have two monkey coffees and two slices of your cream cheese chocolate cake." He never looked up at the waitress and she walked away completely dissatisfied.

I started to play with my silverware, "So…" I bit my bottom lip and stared at the silverware. I wasn't sure how I would approach this. "What was your second mission?"

"Hmm?" He sounded like I had pulled him from some other train of thought.

I looked up at him. "When you came in this morning you told Alice you had two missions. I was curious what your second mission had been."

He looked back at me a little nervous, "Well I wouldn't call it a mission exactly." He brought both hands on the table intertwined and watched his thumbs fight for dominance.

My cell phone began moving furiously across the table. Alice's name was flashing across the screen. "Sorry, I have to take this." I pulled the phone to my ear. "Alice, is everything okay?"

"What were you wearing when you left the room?" She sounded mad.

"Alice, why does it matter?"

"Because I did not pre-approve your outfit."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, just wait till I get back to yell at me. Besides, wouldn't you rather be with Jasper than on the phone with me?" I was trying to get her off the phone. Edward was laughing at my irritated expression.

"I am with Jasper and this is important, Bella. What you wear on your first date with a guy is crucial."

I rubbed my temples. "Alice, he's seen me covered in beer and in his sweats, I'm not sure his impression on me cannot be changed." Edward's expression changed slightly. He now looked intrigued. It must have just occurred to him that we were talking about him.

"But Bella," she was whining now. She was trying to annoy me enough to get her way.

"Alice, just give up, I've already left. I'm not coming back so you can waste three hours of my day."

I was going to continue, but Edward held out his hand. I hesitantly put my phone into his hand. "Alice." He waited for her to respond. "Alice, I'm not bringing her back for a few hours." A few hours? What did he have planned? "I think she did an amazing job dressing herself." I blushed out of habit and I saw him smile. "You'll have to work that out with her, but for today, she's mine." My heart stopped when he said those last two words. What wouldn't I do for him to say those words and mean them the way I wanted him to? "I'll talk to you later, Alice."

He handed the phone back to me looking very pleased with himself. "Alice?"

"Fine, you get your way today, Bella, but this will be the last time. You mark my words."

I sighed, "Alice, I'll see you later and we can negotiate this then."

"Have fun on your date, but there's no negotiation coming your way." With that, the line went dead.

I glared at the phone as Edward laughed. "She's a feisty little thing isn't she?"

"She's my best friend, but sometimes she's like a pixie from hell." My anger seemed to amuse him more.

The coffee and cake arrived then and the waitress was giving her flirtation another attempt. She put both her hands on the table and leaned towards Edward so the unbuttoned flap of her shirt opened. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

I unintentionally growled causing Edward to look at me in confusion. I shook my head. He finally looked at the waitress. "Yes, you could move so that I could have a clear view of the beautiful woman sitting in front of me."

The waitress sneered and I nearly fainted. I know that I was blushing, and I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

I felt a finger underneath my chin coaxing my face up. "I'm not usually rude to people, and you're wasting my efforts by hiding your face from me."

I looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes. They sparkled like the gems that they resembled. I couldn't do anything, but sit there, trapped in his gaze. He melted away all of my nerves about being so close to him, all of my anger at the waitress, and all my frustration with Alice.

I could still feel the heat in my cheeks. They must have been fire engine red. He let his thumb trail along my burning cheeks before dropping his hand from my face completely. Again, I felt a loss as soon as his touch was gone.

He picked up a casual conversation allowing us both to finish the amazing coffee. He was right. The campus coffee couldn't compare to this at all. Starbucks would never again be worth my time, though I imagined Starbucks with Edward would have been a different story.

Edward paid for my coffee against my wishes and took my hand, leading me outside. We walked further from the campus toward a park I had not known existed. At the center of the park was a pond that kids were swimming in as their parents sat around in chairs talking. It was a very peaceful setting. Edward kept hold of my hand and pulled me to a trail that lead through the surrounding trees.

Edward began questioning me, and he listened as if every answer I gave was of vital importance. "What about your parents, what do they do?"

"Well my mother lives in Arizona with her husband Phil. He's a baseball player and she's a kindergarten teacher. She love's working with children. I think it's because she is one."

He looked confused. "You don't look like you're from Arizona. No offense, but you're really pale."

"Well I don't live with my mother. I live with my father; Forks Washington's police Chief Swan."

"Forks? Really?"

"Yeah"

"My parents are about to move there. They're currently in Seattle, but my mom's getting tired of city life. She wants to move somewhere smaller and quieter. So my Dad got a job as a doctor in Forks Hospital."

I both rejoiced and groaned internally. "Your father is going to get to know me really well."

"Why?"

"What happened the first day we met, well that isn't a rare occurrence with me." I pulled out my cell phone. "I have all the doctors' home numbers on my speed dial."

He chuckled, "I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you." His hand tightened around my own as if to reinforce his words.

I wanted to keep him talking, "So what are you majoring in?"

"Well I'm currently doing pre-med. I was a biology/education major last year, but I visited a high school last semester and realized I didn't want to go through that again."

I thought about him as a teacher. There wouldn't be a girl in his class that didn't get straight A's. They'd all want to impress Mr. Cullen. Though I had to admit Dr. Cullen sounded better to me.

"And what about you?"

"Journalism, I think. I love to write, though if I could get paid to read, I'd be even happier."

He smiled at my comment. "What do you like to read?"

"Classics, mostly. Shakespeare's always a good option, Wuthering Heights, Dickens. I'm not picky, I just like to be reading something."

He smiled. "You and my mother will get along. She loves to read. I'm sure that she'll be giving you more books than you can handle. She used to teach Literature, but gave it up to be a stay at home mom. I've tried to convince her to go back, but she tells me that she is too happy the way she is to change things."

Only one thing caught my attention in what he'd said. "I'm going to meet your mother?"

He laughed, "Sure, the way that people talk about Forks, there's no way not to meet someone." That was true. It made situations like breakups and divorces very difficult. It's part of the reason that my mother had fled Forks. "And I would like my father to meet you on better terms than in the Emergency Room."

I blushed, "Don't count on it. I'll probably trip the moment I step out of my truck and get a concussion.

He shook his head dramatically, "If your truck is that dangerous, I will be driving you home."

I liked that idea. The hours of time that I wouldn't have to worry about beautiful women trying to take his attention away from me. I wasn't selfish, I just knew that his presence in my life was not something that I was going to waste.

The rest of the day was spent at the park. I discovered a lot about him. He was a sophomore, he was born in Chicago but moved to Seattle with his parents four years ago, which was where he met Jasper. He had done football in high school to keep in shape but didn't feel the need to play in college. I could tell that he loved his parents from the way that he talked about them. He liked to spend time with his family, even his brother who liked to throw parties at their apartment. I was still keeping my promise to Emmet that I wouldn't mention out conversation to Edward

Soon the shadows of the trees were longer than the trees themselves. My stomach growled in complaint to the long absent presence of nutrition. I laughed.

"Hungry?"

"A little," I admitted with a blush.

He contemplated that for a moment. "There should be something at the apartment, that is, if Emmett hasn't eaten it all."

We walked back to his apartment. Edward's hope was sadly misplaced. A few empty boxes were all that were left in their pantry.

I had a sudden idea. I flipped open my cell and dialed the number. "Hello?" Alice's voice was a little annoyed. I must have interrupted something.

"Hey Alice. If you'll pick up a few things for me from the store, I'll make lasagna for you and Jasper at his apartment."

Alice perked up at the sound. In the past couple of weeks, she'd come to love my cooking. She'd be obsessed now that I could use a real kitchen. She agreed to get the ingredients and left me awkwardly wondering how to pass the time. My hunger had interrupted our easy conversation, and now I didn't even have something cooking to keep me preoccupied.

"So you can cook?"

I couldn't tell if he was just trying to make conversation or if he was genuinely curious. "Yeah, neither of my parents can cook. My mother will set a kitchen on fire before she even got the food in the oven. My dad can do simple things, but nothing really comes out tasting goo. I don't know what I'm going to go home to over thanksgiving break." Though it had been meant to be a joke, I was suddenly worried about the prospect. The last time Charlie tried to cook for me, the simple spaghetti dish turned into a mess. If I hadn't stopped him, he might have blown up the sauce can in the microwave.

I was glad when Alice arrived. I needed to get something in my stomach. While I started to put the dish together, Alice pulled out a few movies that she picked up on her way. She picked up Emma and Pride and Prejudice for me because she knew how much I loved Jane Austin. She had picked up a few more guy worthy movies, but Jasper was all in for watching a romance with Alice. Edward agreed on Pride and Prejudice, though I wasn't sure if that was because he actually wanted to watch it or because he knew he was out numbered.

"Bella!" Alice yelled from the living room. "Are you done yet? I'm starving."

I giggled at her impatience. "I'm about to take it out of the over. You can wait five minutes, can't you?"

"No, the wait is torture. You have no idea how good that smells."

I smiled. The thing that I loved more than cooking was having people like what I made them. I pulled the lasagna out of the oven and set it to cool for a few minutes. I was looking around the kitchen for plates and silverware when Edward appeared at my side. He began to pull things out of cupboards like he could read my mind.

In less than five minutes, everyone was stuffing down the lasagna. I had a strange feeling that this would not be a rare occurrence.

"This is amazing, Bella," Jasper said between mouthfuls. "You're almost as good of a cook as Esme."

"Who's Esme?" I asked with genuine curiousity.

"My mom," Edward said. "She hasn't come across a dish yet that she can't master."

"I don't know man." Jasper shuddered at some memory. "Remember the time she tried to make sushi."

Edward laughed. I loved his laugh. Nothing in the world could be wrong when he laughed. "She's getting better at it. It won't be long before she has it down."

"You mean she's trying again?" Jasper seemed horrified. "I thought we all agreed that she was never to try serving raw fish again."

"You know my mom. She has to get everything perfect. It bugged her for months that she had screwed it up. So she had to get it right."

Jasper shuddered again. All I could get from the conversations was that something had gone horribly wrong when Esme had served sushi.

After devouring half the pan, Edward and I moved to the living room to set up while Alice and Jasper washed the dishes. I tried to help, but Edward wouldn't let me. He said it was only right that I should rest after I cooked.

Edward pulled out a few blankets while I tried to figure out how to work his TV. It looked too expensive for a college apartment. I had gotten the DVD in the right slot, but I was having trouble switching the screen from cable to movie.

I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to see Edward holding a remote. He pushed a button and the DVD menu was displayed on the screen.

"Show off," I muttered. I knew that he heard me because his smile widened exponentially.

He sat down on the couch and gestured for me to sit next to him. If I sat on the couch, that would leave the love seat for Alice and Jasper. Alice would love that, so I took the available spot next to Edward. He placed a blanket around my shoulders as we waited for Alice and Jasper to finish.

Finally they walked in and sat down in the love seat, with Alice on Jasper's lap.

Edward pressed the play button and we sat through the movie, trying to ignore Alice and Jasper making goo goo eyes at each other. When the movie was over Alice decided to pop in Emma. I love Emma, but it's a long movie completely comprised of dialogue. I began to nod off before Jane Fairfax had even arrived. I felt Edward rest my head on his shoulder, but I wasn't awake long enough to register anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke very comfortable. Far too comfortable for a couch. I let my eyes scan the room. This was not Edward's living room, but I knew this room. I had been here before.

I stretched out slightly and sat up. This was Edward's bedroom, I was sure of it. How had I gotten here, and where was Edward. I blushed realizing he must have carried me in here. I got out of the bed and headed towards the living room. I saw him stretched out on the couch. He was really too long and the position which he was lying in did not look comfortable. I wished that he had left me on the couch or slept with me in the bed.

I went into the kitchen to search for any sort of coffee. I had a feeling that quite a few people in the house were going to need it. I heard light feat bouncing around behind me. "Good morning, Alice"

"Morning Bella," I could hear the smile in her voice. "How did you sleep?"

"Too well. I wish that Edward would have found a more comfortable way to sleep."

"I tried to convince him that you would be okay with him sleeping in the same bed as you. He wouldn't do it though. He said it was wrong to do so without your permission."

I finally turned to her with a fresh mug of coffee in my hand. Alice was excited enough, so I didn't make her a cup, though there was enough for the guys. I noticed what Alice was wearing. "Could you be more obvious?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked with an innocence I didn't trust.

"Those cloths scream 'I had sex'."

"Well it's not like I was going to leave the apartment in them.

A booming unfamiliar voice entered the kitchen. "Did I just hear you say that you had sex?" I looked up to see who the voice had come from. I had no doubt that this was Emmett. And he was staring right at me. "It must not have been good if you made my bro sleep on the couch."

I blushed, naturally. "Not that it's any or your business, but I did not have sex with your brother."

Emmett's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes went wide. "You didn't do it with Jasper did you? That would kill Edward."

I had to laugh at his expression. "I didn't," I said throwing a glance at Alice whose tinkling laughter had begun to harmonize with my own.

Emmett looked confused but satisfied for the moment. "So who made the lasagna last night? It was amazing."

I looked over and saw the empty pan. It had been half full when I left it last night. "I did"

Emmett smile, "Well then, you can sleep with whoever you want as long as you stick around." Someone reached up and smacked the back of his head. "Ow!"

I noticed the beautiful blonde who I had been jealous of standing next to him, "I'm sure you're not implying that she can sleep with you."

"N-no, baby, of course not." It was funny to see the genuine fear in his eyes. This girl had a power over him that I respected.

She smiled at me. "I'm Rose, Sorry about this big lunk. I'm still trying to figure out how to get him to shut up."

Emmett wrapped on big arm around Rose's little waist. "A kiss usually does the job, baby." Rosalie rolled her eyes and went to get a mug of coffee.

I heard other groggy voices outside the kitchen. Jasper and Edward must be awake. Alice beamed to the sound so I figured I was right. The two drunkenly stumbled into the kitchen. Edward was rubbing the back of his neck and I immediately felt guilty. Why did I have to be such a heavy sleeper that he could carry me to his room without me noticing? I could have made him stay. The smile he threw my direction silenced any internal complaints.

"Who's up for breakfast?" He asked, "My treat." That was all he had to say. All the guys were up for a free breakfast, and that meant that we were all going. I was glad to see that he brought us to the Moon Café again. I was also glad to see that the waitress from yesterday morning was not present.

Again, Edward suggested what I should have, raspberry mocha coffee with a carrot cake. I had to admit, he had amazing taste.

Breakfast passed pretty smoothly. Rose was in Emmett's lap and Alice and Jasper were holding hands on the table. This drew attention to the no contact space that Edward and I were keeping. Random waitresses would stop to check how we were doing. It took a lot of effort to keep from giving each and every one of them death glares.

As if he was just as tired of their flirting as I was, Edward slung his arm over the back of my chair. I wanted to lean into him, but I didn't know if that would be pushing it too far.

After breakfast, Alice and I had to change. Jasper and Edward followed us back to our dorm while Rosalie and Emmett had gone back to his apartment to do God knows what. I sure didn't want to know.

Alice was ransacking my closet as the guys watching in amusement. "Bella where is that outfit I bought you two days ago. I want you to wear it today."

"I don't know. Maybe I accidentally set it on fire." Edward laughed behind me. I was glad I was holding onto a chair. May knees almost gave out. I secretly wondered if he knew the affect he had on me. I wondered if he found my reactions entertaining.

"Bella, be serious. I need to know where you put it."

I sighed as I went to my 'do not touch' drawer. It was full of the stuff Alice had gotten me over the past few weeks that I never wanted to wear. It wasn't that they didn't look good on me, it's just not something I felt comfortable wearing. I pulled out the skirt and shirt and tossed them at her. She smiled and sat me down. She seemed to enjoy my torture more now that she had an audience.

"Alice, maybe you could just let Bella get dressed so that we could go." I loved Jasper right now.

"But Edward got her all yesterday. It's not fair." I rolled my eyes. She made it sound like they were trying to share and exciting new toy.

"Alice, you do this every day. Is a weekend off too much to ask for?"

"Yes," she said matter of factly. I knew I wasn't going to win. I closed my eyes to endure my torture.

Alice didn't take long, which I was glad for. She forced me into a small pink outfit. Finally finished, she and Jasper left to begin their day, leaving Edward and me alone in the dorm.

He seemed to be deep in thought about something. His back was to me. His elbow was placed on my desk and his chin was resting in the palm of his hand. I slowly walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. He wasn't thinking, he was sleeping. I wanted to laugh, but I still felt guilty. He wouldn't have been so tired if he had slept in his own bed.

I shook him gently and he groaned. I knew from living with Charlie that I could probably move without waking him. I took his hand and pulled him from the chair. I pushed him down onto my bed and watched him sleep for a moment. There was something about how peaceful he looked. I wished that I knew what was in his dreams making him so happy.

I flipped off my light switch and went to my computer. I had three reports due this week. Now would be the perfect time to write them. I felt oddly rested and alert. I was able to finish the first two reports easily. Half way through the third I heard movement. I turned to see Edward sitting up in my bed with the most adorable confused expression. "How did I get here?"

I giggled as his gaze rested upon me. "I moved you. I figured you needed some sleep since you let me have your bed last night."

He looked at the clock a little surprised. He had been asleep for more than three hours. "I didn't realize I was so tired." He got up and held his hand out to me. "I need to do something so that the day isn't wasted."

I grabbed my keys and purse and let him lead me out the door. He pulled me onto the street and looked up at the sky, "I can't believe you let me sleep."

I shrugged, "I had work to do, and you were tired because of me. It's really not a big deal."

I realized that we were walking to the student center. Edward had yet to let go of my hand. I shyly tightened my own hold. He smiled at me and repositioned his hand so that our fingers were intertwined. I loved being connected to him. As enveloped as I was in Edward, I did not miss the looks that every girl in the student center gave me. Some were of shock, which I could understand, but most were of pure rage. I hated being the center of attention, but their glares gave me a small sense of satisfaction.

Edward didn't seem to notice any of them. "Are you hungry for anything in particular?"

"No," I never really craved anything from the student center. I wasn't a big fan of mass produced food. But I was willing to eat it if that's what Edward was in the mood for. "Whatever you want is fine."

Again he seemed to read my mind. Maybe he just read my face. My mother had always told me that my thoughts were always written so clearly on my face. "There's a little restaurant down the street. It will taste better than anything here."

We walked down the street and found the restaurant that he was talking about. "I thing you eat out far too much if you know where all these hole-in-wall restaurants are."

He shrugged it off. "That knowledge has certainly come in handy this weekend."

It was nice having dinner with him. We ate and conversed easily. We talked about classes and future plans. We talked about our families. I learned that his family had bought the old mansion on Mason Drive. There had been rumors of vampires in the mansion during recent years. We made plans to have a search for them over Christmas break.

After we finished eating, I needed to go and finish my report. Edward took my hand again and walked me to my door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

He seemed nervous. I couldn't understand why he thought I didn't want to spend time with him. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Alice and Jasper have become inseparable."

He chuckled, "Right." He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Well good night." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I wanted so badly to turn my lips to touch his, but I didn't want to startle him. I stood perfectly still and savored the feeling of the contact.


	6. Chapter 6

Things stayed the same for a few months. The relationship between Edward and me was balancing on a fine line, we'd have to fall off one edge or the other pretty soon.

Today, Edward, Emmett and I were in Edward's Volvo heading to Forks. Yes, Thanksgiving break had finally come. I'm going to find out what life is like for Charlie without me.

Jasper and Rosalie were going to Seattle, so they wouldn't be very far away, but Alice was going to Houston. Alice had begged her parents to let her go to Seattle, but to no avail. We would have to figure something out for the four week Christmas Break.

"Are we there yet?" Emmett was getting impatient. The drive had been much longer than expected. Mostly because Emmett wanted to stop every 45 minutes to get something to eat.

"Go to sleep or something, Emmett. It's still a few more hours." I turned around to talk to him. "Of course, you'll do nothing but sleep when you're there. There's absolutely nothing to do."

Emmett looked upset, "Is there at least a gym? Dude, I have to work out like three times a day."

I laughed at his expression, "I'm sure there's a gym in Seattle, and I get this feeling you'll be there more than here."

"Seriously Emmett," Edward was in a good mood. "Can you keep it in your pants for more than a few hours?"

"You try having a girl like Rose and controlling yourself."

I saw Edward glare at Emmet through the rear view mirror. Then I caught him glancing at me. I wanted to tell him to watch the road, but we were so close to Forks now it didn't matter. There were less and less cars on the road.

Emmet somehow managed to pass out in the last 30 minutes. I directed Edward to my house and could see the cruiser before I could see the house.

"So you're coming to my house Friday morning, right?"

"You'll have to come and get me since you made me leave my truck at school."

He chuckled and turned off the car. We sat there for a moment. I was waiting for him to kiss me on the cheek as was our customary goodbye.

"Bella?" his voice was hesitant. I looked at him a little worried. What could be on his mind? He caught me by surprise leaning forward and touching his lips to mine. It was too short, I wasn't ready to let this end. When he pulled back, I grasped his shoulders and pulled his lips to mine again. A fire rocked through me when his mouth started to move with mine. His hand found the back of my neck and my fingers moved to his hair. His tongue ran across my bottom lip begging for passage.

I opened my mouth to allow him passage and…"Could you two please get a room?" I pulled myself from Edward faster than I would have thought possible.

Edward growled "I've walked in on you and Rosalie before."

"You should have knocked."

"You were in my room."

"We just weren't going to make it to my room"

I listened to them bickering while I tried to slow my heart rate. I couldn't, not with the electricity still zinging between Edward and I. "I think I should go inside. Charlie's probably waiting for me." I climbed out of the Volvo and went to the back waiting for Edward to pop it open so I could get out my duffel. I had two duffels in the back, one that Alice had packed and one that I had packed. Alice didn't know about the latter, and hers was staying in the trunk all weekend.

Edward got out to open the trunk. I was afraid to look at him. What if he was upset that I had kissed him? He pulled out the proper duffel and placed the strap over my shoulder and kissed me right under the jaw. "I'll pick you up on Friday." I nodded and walked to the door without looking back.

Before I had the chance to pull out my key, Charlie burst through the door and pulled me into a long hug. "It's so great to have you home, Bells. It's been so lonely in the house without you."

A strange smell caught my attention. "Dad, you didn't try to cook tonight, did you?"

Charlie blushed, showing where I got the unfortunate trait. "I thought you might be tired from the trip. I didn't expect you to make anything."

"Don't be silly, Dad." I dropped my duffle at the door. I'd come back for it later. I headed to the kitchen and found Charlie's attempt at a chicken pot pie. It was a far too complicated dish, he should have known better.

Luckily, it was early enough in the process to save. I finished the cooking and placed it out on the table. Charlie looked ecstatic. I was wondering when the last time he'd had a good meal was.

"So, Bella, is there something wrong with the truck?" Charlie asked between mouthfuls.

"No, why?"

"Well, I was wondering why you didn't drive it home. I thought you loved the thing."

I laughed, "I do, but I had friends coming home, so it just made sense to come together."

"Mmm" Charlie thought that through over a bite of the pie. "I didn't know anyone from around here went to Dartmouth with you." Charlie coughed a little embarrassed about this topic. I wondered if he'd been watching the car. That was a terrifying thought.

"Well, they're not originally from here. Have you met the new doctor yet?"

"Yeah, Dr. Cullen. Good man. We're lucky that his wife was tired of the city life. He's done so much for the community already."

"Well, he has two sons, Edward and Emmett. They go to Dartmouth with me." I was hesitant to look up at Charlie. If he had been watching the car, he would head to get his shotgun to blow Edward's knee caps. He wasn't a fan of anybody who stood as competition to Jacob. I didn't know why he tried to push Jacob and me together so much. Jacob was a little brother, even if he was twice my size in both directions

"So you're close to them?" Charlie was obviously uncomfortable. I was becoming more and more sure that he had been watching.

I tried to calm him with less upsetting information. "Yes, Emmett's like a big brother. He's so protective of me. And his girlfriend is so much fun to hang out with. Alice and Rose are an unstoppable force of nature when you set them loose in a mall." I was trying to draw attention away from Edward. I wasn't ready to discuss him with Charlie.

"And what about the other one, Edmund?"

I sighed. He was far too observant tonight. "Edward, Dad. And, are we really going to talk about boys?"

Charlie smiled, apparently okay with avoiding the topic as well. "I guess not. So what are the plans for tomorrow?"

"Did you get the turkey or would you rather I cook some of the fish before it gets freezer burn?"

He blushed rather delicately for a police chief. "Well, here's the deal. Sue's coming over tomorrow and she was gonna bring some stuff."

"So that's how you've been staying alive," I chuckled. I was glad to hear that someone was feeding him. He certainly had lost the ability to do so for himself when I moved home, "But I really think I should make something too. If I remember correctly, Seth eats three times as much as I could ever make in one sitting."

Charlie chuckled, "Yeah that kid seems to have a black hole in place of his stomach." The way Charlie chuckled was more nervous than amused. I was scared to find out what was on his mid. What if the reason that he was nervous was because he had moved from Jake to Seth? I know that Harry, Seth's recently deceased father, was one of Dad's best friends, but Seth was nearly four years younger than me. Some states would consider a relationship between us illegal.

I pushed that thought aside so that I wouldn't stress myself out. "So Dad, how have things been going at work?"

Charlie and I were very simple people. The rest of the night was spent in a little conversation, but mostly a comfortable silence. After dinner I cleaned the dishes and watched a game with him. I didn't like sports, but I'm pretty sure Charlie enjoyed the company.

I went through my normal procedure of getting ready for bed. I showered and brushed my teeth. It was too much trouble to dry my hair, so I always went to bed with it wet. I put on my ratty t-shirt and sweats. I was almost asleep when I heard my phone buzz n the bedside table.

It was a message from Alice. _I am so bored. I miss you guys like crazy_

I laughed quietly so as not to wake Charlie. Alice was always crazy, but now that she was going through her first real Jasper deprivation, I knew she would be more so than usual. _Hey Alice. I miss you too. I wish you were here so we could figure out why I do stupid things._

_What stupid things_

Oops. _Nothing in particular, Alice. Just typical Bella._

The phone vibrated furiously. I sighed. She couldn't just accept my answer. She had to call and find out. I clicked the accept button. "Hello?"

"Bella, what did you do?" There was excitement in her voice. She loved to know every inconsequential detail about my life.

"Nothing, Alice." I had a sinking feeling that this was not going to end well.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will tell me right now what happened or I will call Edward and tell him how you talk about him in your sleep."

"No, you can't." I was so loud that Charlie's snores stopped momentarily. I held my breath as I waited for him to proceed. I sighed in relief as his breathing resumed. "Alice, he can't know that."

I could hear Alice start to smile. She knew that she was about to get what she wanted. "Then you will tell me what it is that happened today that has you so freaked."

I took a deep breath and let the words fall out of my mouth. "I kissed Edward."

There was silence on the other end, then, "Thank God. I thought I'd have to force you."

"Alice, this is serious. I made total fool of myself. How am I supposed to face him on Friday? And his family? Did I mention that Emmett saw the whole thing? They're probably laughing about it right now?"

"Bella, Bella. Calm down. You don't know that. For all you know, he's wanted to kiss you too. I mean, doesn't Emmett keep telling you that Edward likes you? I think Emmett would have a pretty good idea of what Edward feels."

"I thought so too, but after the first month of waiting, I just thought it was a joke. I mean, everything was absolutely the same between us."

"Bella, why do you have to be so blind? Okay, let's work through this. Did he kiss you back?"

I thought that through. I had pushed the kiss far from my mind to keep Charlie from figuring out my stress. Now I brought it to the forefront of my mind. I thought about the way that his tongue had felt against my bottom lip just before Emmet interrupted. "Yes," I said hesitantly. "He started to right before Emmett piped up."

"And did he seem angry at you when you left?"

I thought that through too. He had been angry, but it was aimed toward Emmett's presence, and past behavior. When we had been alone again, he had kissed me under the jaw. My heart squeezed at the memory. He usually kissed me on the cheek when we said goodbye, the neck was so much more intimate. "I don't think so, but I didn't see his face. He didn't act angry, though."

"Then you're overreacting, Bella. And again, thank God. I've been waiting for this to happen for months."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Alice. I have to say good night for now I have to get up and prepare a feast for some family friends."

"I can't believe I'm missing a Bella thanksgiving."

I sighed, "Alice, I'll make another Thanksgiving Dinner at the guys apartment when we get back just for you."

"Yay," she was so easy to make happy, "Well get your sleep and tell me everything about meeting his family. Oh, this is so exciting." I listened to Alice for five more minutes before I could get her to hand up.

Sleep was slow to reach me. Now that the kiss was in my mind, I couldn't get rid of it. I tried to think of Seth and his humongous appetite. I hoped Charlie had enough fish to satisfy the hunger of a ravenous growing boy.

Finally, with my plans for the meal the next day pushing away all other thoughts, I was able to fall into a sound sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanksgiving Day went perfectly. Seth and Leah were in a good mood when they walked through the door. Leah even hugged me, which was surprising to say the least. She had never been the biggest fan of me, but something had changed while I was gone. Seth ate everything that I made him. He looked happy as he stuffed down the last bite of my brownies.

I was glad to see that my assumptions of Charlie trying to push Seth and me together were wrong. He was so distracted by what Sue was saying that he didn't even notice us. That was odd, but I really didn't think twice about it.

This morning was the terrifying part. I had made an extra batch of brownies after the Clearwaters left yesterday to calm my nerves, and I was going to bring it with me to the Cullen's. I left one brownie with a note telling Charlie where I would be. I didn't want to mention Edward, so I simply told him I was going to meet the new doctor before my next ER visit. He would get a kick out of that.

I pulled out my one presentable skirt and a blue sweater and headed downstairs. I didn't even have time to start fidgeting before there was a knock on the door. I grabbed the plate of brownies and headed toward the door. I didn't really want him to come inside the house. From the way he had talked about his previous homes, my house would seem like a dump. I stepped out on to the porch and locked the door behind me. I didn't really need to. There was nothing dangerous in Forks. "Okay, ready to go." I finally smiled up into those emerald green eyes that had been in my dreams since the first time I'd seen them.

"Yeah…you know you didn't need to bring anything. My mom will have more than enough there."

I rolled my eyes, "I was raised to never show up empty handed. Besides, I know for a fact that both you and Emmet love these brownies."

He eyed the brownies in a way that told me I was right. I began to walk to his car and I could hear him behind me. I got in the car and waited silently to arrive at the house.

Edward cleared his throat. His knuckles were white against the steering wheel and he kept his eyes straight ahead. "Are we going to talk about it?"

I kept my eyes on the brownies in my lap. "I suppose we could, but we don't have to." I didn't know if I was ready to.

"Bella, before I face my family, I have to know how you feel."

I blushed, irritated with myself for putting my hair up in a ponytail. I couldn't use it to hide behind. "Edward, I…" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him that I was head-over-heels for him. That every time I close my eyes, I see him. That I haven't been able to get him completely out of my mind since that day that he caught me on the sidewalk.

I was still thinking my response through when Edward pulled up in front of the old house. I looked up and realized that the description no longer applied. It was big, white, and beautiful. I couldn't imagine the work that had gone into making it look so amazing. "Bella." Edward pulled me out of my ogling. He was looking right at me. "Please, Bella. I've been trying to figure it out for months, but you're so quiet and reserved. Until a couple of days ago, I've had absolutely no hope that you might have liked me back. Bella please, it's killing me, I have to know."

I was stunned beyond all belief. Edward liked me. I must have imagined that. I wanted to pinch myself, but I was afraid the beautiful dream would end. I looked into his eyes and was stunned by the emotion there.

"Bella, breathe." I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath, but I did notice that I felt better once my body had obeyed his order. He sighed and shook his head like he had heard something he didn't like. "I understand, you don't have to say anything." He turned away and stepped out of the car.

My mind pulled everything together a moment too late. "Edward wait," I reached for him, but he was no longer there. I jumped out of the car after him, dumping the brownies in the grass and leaving the Volvo door open. I caught his hand, nearly tripping in the attempt to get to him. "Edward…hold…on…a second." I was trying to catch my breath.

He tried to steady me. "Bella relax. It's okay."

I didn't listen to him, I had to tell him. "Edward, you took me by surprise. It's not that I don't like you, it's that I didn't know that you liked me. I…I didn't know what to say." I had gone into full babble mode. "Edward, I like you. I like you a lot. I've liked you since…" Edward interrupted me by taking hold of my lips with his. All my words were gone.

When he pulled away to breath, hugged me tightly to his chest. I felt comfortable and safe there. I let the smell of him surround me.

I wasn't ready to go inside and meet his parents, but eventually I looked up at him. "I'm sure they're wondering why we haven't come inside yet."

He nodded, "Probably."

I reluctantly pulled from his arms. I turned back to get the brownies that were upside down in the grass. I was glad to see that I remembered to saran wrap them. I closed the Volvo door and picked up the brownies. They were slightly smooshed, but I knew that Emmet would eat them anyway.

"Are you ready?" He asked, surprising me by how close he was.

"Not even a little bit," I admitted shakily. "Let's go."

He kissed my forehead before wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me toward the house. I noticed that he seemed happier, as if some burden had been lifted from him. I couldn't believe that the boy that I was falling for had felt the same way about me all along. I sighed happily and leaned into him a little.

Before we were fully inside, I was enveloped by a woman with honey chestnut curls. She smelled slightly of cinnamon. I imagined her in the kitchen most of her day. When she pulled back to look at me, I saw that she was as beautiful as her son. Her face had soft gentle curves that were complimented by her hair. Her eyes were a light brown color, very similar to Emmet's. Her smile widened as she took me in, "Bella, I'm so glad to finally meet you. All I've heard about since my boys have been back is you." I blushed on cue as she spoke. "Emmett tells me all about how you've kept them from starving and Edward seems to smile every time someone mentions your name."

"Mom," Edward grumbled behind me. I had to laugh. He sounded almost as embarrassed as I had been when Emmett caught us kissing.

"You can't deny your reaction son. That goofy grin hasn't left your face." I turned to see the new voice. He was just as beautiful as his sons. I couldn't even imagine how I looked here in this room. My plain looks were no doubt in obvious contrast. Again I questioned Edward's interest in me.

"Hello Bella. I hope you haven't had too much trouble taking care of my sons." His smile almost made me forget the Cullen that I was falling for.

"N-no, of course not, Dr. Cullen." I tried to smile up at him.

"It's Carlisle, Bella," I nodded at the beautiful Doctor.

"Bella!" Emmet'ts booming voice came from the top of the stairs. "I didn't hear you get here." He was down the stairs and across the room quicker than human speed should have allowed. He had me in a bear hug that cut off all oxygen and pinned the plate of brownies between us vertically.

"Emmett…can't…breath." I was able to get out.

"Emmett, put the poor girl down. I hope that you treat her with more respect than this when you're at school." Esme's motherly chiding made me smile.

Emmett placed my feet on the floor and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Bella. I was just so excited to see you. I'm not used to going more than a few hours without seeing you." Emmett had a sheepish look on his face.

I patted his arm to soothe both him and Esme, "Its okay Emmett. Just don't forget how strong you are next time." I was smiling by the end. Being around Emmett was like being around a little kid, and there was no way I could be mad at him.

He smiled back at me and pulled me under his arm. He threw what looked like a gloating look at Edward. I saw Edward roll his eyes, but I couldn't figure out what had passed between them.

Esme watched how her boys interacted with me and smiled. "Bella, would you like to bring those brownies to the kitchen?"

I laughed, "I'm not sure how good they'll be now that Emmett's smashed them."

Emmett looked horror-struck, "I smooshed the brownies?"

I laughed at Emmett's expression, "I'm sure they're still edible Emmett."

Esme shook her head, "It appears that my boys may like your cooking more than mine."

Emmett pulled me to his mom and kissed her on the cheek, "Nah, mom. I just hate for perfectly good brownies to go to waste." It didn't matter how nervous I was. I would have been rolling on the floor if Emmett hadn't been holding me up.

Esme smiled and pulled me into the kitchen. I put the brownies down on the counter and followed her up to the cabinet. I helped her set the table quietly. It was peaceful to be around Esme. She seemed so happy to have me here. It felt so nice that I didn't want to break the silence. She spoke first. "It's so nice to have another woman in the house. You can't imagine how crazy it gets around here with the three of them." Though the words were bitter, her tone was amused. It was obvious that she loved the life that she had. And I couldn't blame her. There was nothing not to love about her sons.

I just smiled at here. I couldn't think of anything to say. I was happy just like this. Preparing the table with this amazing woman.

I heard loud laughter and turned to look in the living room. Emmett had Edward pinned on the ground. I watched as Edward reached around a flipped Emmett over his head. It was funny to watch. Edward was so much smaller than Emmett, but he didn't seem to have any problem holding his own.

"Boys, must you act so ridiculously when we have a guest?" Esme was shaking her head next to me.

"Aw mom, Bella sees us at like this all the time." Where was Rosalie when you needed her? Emmett needed to shut up.

Esme just continued to shake her head and headed to the oven. "Go wash up for lunch boys. It will be ready in a few moments."

They raced up the stairs and a door slammed shut. "Ow, bro. That hurt." I had to laugh. It was obvious that my Cullen had won the race.

"They are so childish sometimes." Again I could tell that Esme was more amused at her sons' behavior than anything else.

Carlisle walked into the room and pulled Esme's back against his chest as he kissed her cheek. I felt like a Peeping Tom being in the room with them. They looked so right together. I couldn't imagine either of them with anyone else.

"Bella?" I was relieved when Edward saved me from the awkwardness of spying on his parents. He took my hand and pulled me to the dining table.

"So have you started to look for the vampires yet?" I couldn't really think of anything else to say to him. What do you say to the person who you just spilled your guts to?

"Nah, I wanted to save that till you and I had more time."

"So, Bella," Emmett was bounding into the room. "I hear you two are finally official." How is it that Emmett always knows how to make me blush?

I looked up at Edward and he was smiling. I took that to mean that we were. "Yeah, I guess we did."

"Does that mean that you won't make my bro sleep on the couch anymore?" Can I do anything but blush?

"My baby's been sleeping on the couch?" Esme sounded slightly worried.

"Well Bella's been in his bed." Emmett seemed intent on making me embarrassed.

"Only a couple of times." I was hoping I could clear it up. "I fell asleep on the couch a few times and he carried me to his bed so I'd be more comfortable. He really should have left me on the couch." I tried to breathe, but I was waiting for Esme to respond.

"Did it ever occur to you that you could have shared the bed?" I watched Edward's jaw drop while he looked at his mother.

I giggled, "I told him the same thing, but he was convinced it was ungentlemanly."

"Dude, you mean she told you that you could sleep with her and you took the couch anyway. Are you gay?" Esme popped Emmett upside the head while I squeezed Edward's fingers. I didn't want him diving across the table at his brother.

"Edward did the right thing. He was respectful of the woman he cares about." Stupid blush. "Dear, are you all right?"

I ducked my head as Edward chuckled next to me. He found my easy blush amusing. I couldn't come up with an answer so I merely nodded and kept looking at the table.

I was glad when the subject dropped. Everyone sat down to eat the lunch that Esme had created. It was as amazing as all three of the boys had described. It was no more than soup and sandwiches, but I couldn't imagine how she managed to make it taste better than anything I'd ever gotten at a five star restaurant, not that I'd been too many.

Carlisle was telling a story from the hospital. I was trying to figure out why the story sounded so familiar to me. "Apparently the girl tripped in the middle of the hospital hallway and knocked over the row of wheelchairs." I spewed out the water that had just passed my lips and clasped my hand over my mouth.

"Are you okay, dear?" Esme's face was full of concern.

"M-hm" I didn't want to tell them that it was me, but my cherry tomato face tipped Edward off.

He started to chuckle. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Dude, did I miss something?" Emmett looked at my red face and then his brother who was now in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"She…knocked over…the wheelchairs." Edward somehow managed to get out between his paroxysms of laughter.

I saw realization dawn on the faces of his family. Emmett burst into laughter. I was not going to live this down. Esme looked concerned and Carlisle looked as though he was trying to hold back laughter.

"You know, young lady. You have quite a reputation down at the hospital. I hear a new story about you every day."

I sunk lower in my seat and shaded my face with my hand. "I'm aware."

Edward's laugh was all that I could hear. "Then I guess it wouldn't surprise you how we met." Edward went into a detailed description of what our first meeting was like. Everyone at the table but me was laughing. Esme was polite at first, but she wasn't able to hold out for long.

"Dear, maybe you should watch where you're going."

"I completely disagree." Edward's face was serious. I couldn't figure out what he was saying. "If she had not fallen on me that day, I may never have met her. I'll take a clumsy Bella over no Bella any day." I looked into his eyes and saw no joking light. He meant absolutely everything he'd said.

As we stared into each other's eyes, the atmosphere changed. He began to lean in and I was held captive by his eyes.

Just as our lips were about to touch someone cleared their throat. But how gruff it was, I'm guessing that it was Emmett. I pulled back and looked down at the table. I heard Carlisle chuckle and chairs squeak as the table was cleared.

I didn't know if I could look at them ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

My phone was vibrating quickly across my bedside table. I lifted my head sleepily and looked at the name. Alice. I should have known. I yawned and picked up the phone. I wasn't getting out of this. "Hey Alice."

"Isabella Marie Swan. Why did you not call me? You had specific instructions to call me as soon as you got back from his house." She took a steadying breath." If I didn't not love you, you would be in a lot of trouble right now."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. "Alice, it's been an interesting day. When I got back I just wanted to sleep."

"Well tell me now. I have to know." Her excitement was getting the better of her. "Did you talk about the kiss? Did he kiss you again? Are you guys officially dating yet?"

"Alice, slow down. Yes, yes, and yes. Now will you calm down? I'm not sure your little pixie heart can't take all the excitement." I tried not to giggle, but it escaped anyway.

"This is so amazing, Bella. Now you can finally come with Jasper, Emmett, Rose and I on our dates."

"Don't Edward and I usually come anyway?" I wasn't sure that our becoming official really changed anything besides the fact that I had pulled the most beautiful boy in existence off the market.

"Of course, now we'll all be on dates. It will be so much more romantic. We've been holding back on the mushy stuff for your sake. Now we're going to do actual date stuff."

"Did it ever occur to you that you could have gone on a date without me? I mean, come on Alice. Jasper probably wants to spend some alone time with you."

"But I needed to make sure that you and Edward progressed properly. I couldn't have you screwing this up for yourself."

I sighed. She was right in a way. I had this ability to make myself miserable. I hoped that I wouldn't screw up what I had with Edward. "Alice, promise me you aren't going to neglect Jasper in you mission to keep Edward and I together.

"Don't be silly, Bella." I wasn't being silly. She had a way of getting caught up in a project. "I just got off the phone with him." She paused. "Are you going to get some alone time with Edward when we get back?"

"ALICE!"

I heard footsteps and my door slammed open. "What's wrong? What's going on?" Charlie was standing in my door way with a baseball bat in hand.

"Sorry, Dad. I was talking on the phone with my roommate." I felt really bad. Charlie had probably gotten used to complete silence while he slept.

He grumbled incoherently and went back to his room. There was more grumbling in his room then a comforting, familiar female voice.

"Sue?" It came out in a whisper.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

I was in shock. How had I not noticed this before? "I think my dad's sleeping with this woman that I know. I think I hear her voice coming from his bedroom."

"Good for him. You should learn from him. It's time you take your relationship with Edward to the next level."

That snapped me back to attention. "Alice, we just made it official. It's not the right time, I'm not ready yet." That was almost a lie. I had never been more ready for somebody in my entire life, but it wasn't the right time, yet. Something was missing, but I wasn't sure what yet. I shook it off, "I just need a little more time."

Alice sighed, "Y'all are driving back tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to take us more than 2days, but Edward gets us there in almost 24hours. I can't pay attention when he's driving, he has to be going over one hundred miles an hour." I sighed. "Alice, I'm tired, can I talk to you later."

"Only if you promise to give me the details later."

I promised. There was no way to get out of it. She was determined to find out what happened. I was really tired, but I knew that sleep was going to evade me tonight. I let my mind wander to discover the details which I would give her.

After lunch, we had all sat in the main room and listened to Edward play. The baby grand was beautiful. The only thing more beautiful was what Edward played. He seemed to alternate between classic to some unknown composer. His parent's smiled when the unknown composer's songs were played. At the end of his concert his mother's eyes lit up at another unknown piece. He spun on the bench to look at us. "What do you think?"

Esme was the first to speak, "It was beautiful. It's so nice that you're still writing."

It hit me like a ton of bricks. "You wrote that?" He nodded at me and I realized that he'd probably written most if not all the pieces I hadn't recognize.

He was still looking at me like my opinion mattered to him more than anything else in the world. "What did you think?"

"I'm not sure words can describe it. It was beautiful. I've never heard anything like it before."

Edward smiled and held my eyes with his. "You inspired it."

I know my mouth was open with shock. The blush covered my face at a speed that I had not known before.

I felt my hands covered and looked over to see Esme sitting next to me. There were tears in her eyes as she took me in her arms. "Thank you" she whispered in my ear. I was so shocked I didn't know how to respond. She pulled back and asked me to help with dessert while the boys set up the grill.

I was getting closer to sleep with the memory of Edward's song playing in my head. It was beautiful. I don't know how I could have inspired such beauty.

I let my mind wander to Esme standing in the kitchen watching her boys in the backyard. She was talking about them as little boys. How they had always been the best of friends. I could imagine what she was describing. Chubby little Emmett chasing lanky Edward around the piano. The boys wrestling in the backyard. Edward helping Emmett study for school and Emmett standing up to any bullies who thought Edward was an easy target. They were still close, and I couldn't imagine one without the other.

I know I had to have been smiling. Esme pulled me into another unexpected hug. "Be good to him, dear. You've changed him so much, and I could never stand the idea of what he'd do if you weren't a part of his life anymore."

I couldn't imagine what she was thinking. How could I affect him so much? We'd only known each other for a few months. I smiled at her nonetheless, "I have no intention of letting him go. As long as he wants me around, I'll be here."

Tears slid down her cheek as she held me tightly. I wanted to stay like that forever. That was the first time I'd ever felt like a girl in her mother's arms. I wanted to savor the moment.

The rest of the afternoon was spent saving my brownies and making a few other small things that would go well with the Bar B Q. Dinner was fun. Everyone laughed and talked. I felt oddly as if I fit. I wanted to fit. I loved being here with these people. They exuded the love that should come with a family.

I didn't want to leave. Carlisle and Esme both hugged me at the door. Emmett picked me up in another bear hug and carried me to the car. "Now don't let him take advantage of you, lil sis'. If he steps out of line, you better let me know." I had to laugh. We both knew Edward would be the perfect gentleman. I didn't know if he knew how to act any other way.

I wanted to concentrate on the drive home. Edward had put in Debussy and drove to the tempo of the music. He didn't want the night to end any more than I did. He took my hand on the console and drove quietly. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feel of my hand in his. It was so warm. Warmth spread from my hand through my arm.

All too soon, we were parked in front of my house. At the time, I thought Charlie was asleep because he never came to the door to hurry me inside.

Edward and I sat in the car for twenty minutes talking. We discussed when and how we were going to leave. I kept my eyes closed and my head relaxed against the chair. His thumb was rubbing soothing circles in my hand.

His other hand came up to stroke my cheek. I opened my eyes and turned toward him. His green eyes were so peaceful, so serene. He leaned forward and took my lips in his. The way that our lips had moved together was sensual yet sweet. He was slow and gentle. I didn't want him to stop, but it was inevitable that he would. I concentrated on his eyes. The emeralds sparkled as I looked into them. No gem in the world would ever live up to his eyes.

Sleep finally took me as I was thinking about his eyes and the melody which he wrote for me floated through my mind. I held onto the image into my dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad! You should get lunch now. Edward and Emmett are going to come get me in less than an hour." I had spent the morning packing, so this was going to be my only chance to say goodbye to Charlie.

He grumbled and came down the stairs to sit down at the table. "What are we having?" He seemed oddly tired.

"I decided to fry up sone if the fish in the back of the freezer." The mention of the meal brightened his expression just a bit. "I also made a few things that I put in the freezer. All you have to do is heat them up."

Charlie smiled up at me from his seat, "Thanks, Bells. The food does tend to suck when you're gone."

"Oh, really?" I sat down and folded my hands on the table in front of me. "So, what time did Sue leave this morning?"

Charlie spewed water across the table. "What do you mean?"

"Dad, I heard her last night when I woke you up." He was looking at me like he was trying to decide whether or not to tell me the truth. "Dad," I reached over and touched his hand, "I'm okay with the idea of you dating. I don't want you to be alone."

Charlie chuckled nervously, "We got close when I helped her with Harry's arrangements. We started dating over the summer, and I guess things have just kind of progressed.

"Dad, you shouldn't hide these things from me. I've always loved Sue and her kids. You know that."

"I guess it's a relief you know. I don't like sneaking around." He scratched the back of his head and took a bite of the fish. "So are you going to tell me about Edmund?" Is he your boyfriend?"

"Edward, dad. And, yeah, I guess you could say he's my boyfriend. It's still new, though."

"Is he driving you back to school?"

"Yes, he and his brother will be here to pick me up in a little bit."

Charlie looked thoughtful, "I want to meet him."

I had been afraid of this. "Do you promise to be my dad and not Chief Swan. Edward's done nothing wrong and I don't need you to scare him away."

Charlie made a halo sign about his head, "I'll be good."

For the next thirty minutes, Charlie and I talked about my classes. He seemed more open and talkative than the Charlie that I knew in high school. I found him more interested and observant of my life.

The doorbell rang and Charlie was out of his seat and to the door. I brought my dish to the sink and went to the living room. My dad, Edward, and Jasper were sitting down having a discussion.

"Jasper, what are you doing here? Where's Emmett?"

"I'm hurt," Jasper feigned heartbreak. "I thought you'd want to see me."

"Oh, Jasper, you know I'm always happy to see you. I'm just surprised."

"He and Rose decided to drive back together. They haven't seen each other all weekend."

I laughed, "And how are you holding up without Alice?

He looked at the phone in his hand. I was curious how many times he'd done that this weekend. "I've been better," he answered honestly.

"Well hang in there, Jazz. It won't be much longer. She misses you too." He smiled and me. I turned my attention to Edward. He looked too good to be sitting in my living room and he had more confidence than one meeting his girlfriend's father should have. Especially when that father had the keys to the town jail.

He smiled and stood up to approach me. My breath caught in my throat as I watched him approach. He kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "Is your stuff ready to go, cause your Dad's starting to scare me."

I giggled and pointed to the duffle by the door. "Just waiting for the interrogation to be over."

He pushed his fingers through his hair and pulled me back to sit between him and Jasper.

Charlie launched into a full questioning, but was stopped by the story of our meeting. "So you really fell on the guy, Bells?" Charlie was trying to hold back the laughter.

I groaned, "It was Alice's fault, Dad. She made us late and then she made me wear heels. It wasn't a good combination."

The guys around me continued to laugh and joke about my equilibrium. "Okay, enough fun at my expense. We need to get on the road if we're going to get across the country."

Everyone started to get up off the couch and move toward the door. Edward and Jasper shook hands with my dad as they headed out the door. I noticed Edward grabbing my duffel on the way out, leaving me to say goodbye to Charlie.

Charlie surprised me by pulling me into his arms. "Be safe Bells. I'll be waiting to see you again."

I kissed his cheek, "I'll be back in a month, Dad. Keep me updated on how things go with Sue." I squeezed him tighter for a moment and turned for the Volvo.

I slipped in and waved to Charlie from the front seat as we backed away. "I think he liked you."

Edward took my hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm not gonna lie. Your father can be a scary man."

I smiled and relaxed back into my seat. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and the warmth Edward was radiating as well as the purr of the engine were very relaxing.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Jasper was shaking my seat to wake me up. I groaned and looked back at him. "Thank God, I thought you'd never stop snoring."

I looked around, we were parked in front of a small diner. "It's your girlfriend's fault. She called me at 2 o'clock in the morning. I had a hard time getting back to sleep."

I heard Edward chuckle beside me. I turned to glare at him, but got lost in his eyes. He moved his thumb, bringing to my attention that he still had my hand. "Hungry?"

"A little," but I didn't think I wanted food. I let my gaze fall to his lips. My own bottom lip sucked between my teeth.

Sensing the mood, Jasper slipped from the car and went into the diner. I was thankful to him for that, because I wasn't sure that his presence would prevent me from giving in to Edward's eyes.

As soon as Jasper was away, Edward's lips crushed mine. His hands went to my hair. It slid to the nape of my neck and held me against his lips.

After a few minutes, his lips gentled against mine. "Jasper's gonna come out to get us soon if we don't go in." He said the words against my lips. His breath swept across my face. He kissed my forehead. Lips lingering as if tasting my skin.

When his lips left my skin, he also let go of my hand. The loss of all physical contact was almost heartbreaking. Before I had time to truly miss him, he was opening my door for me. Always the gentleman.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into the diner. He held me closer than he usually did, and I reveled in it. I had hated the physical distance that existed between us.

"Guys, over here." Jasper was waving at us from a table in the corner. I noticed his uplifted expression and the phone at his ear.

"How's Alice?"

Jasper's only response was a smile. It was hard to miss how Alice affected Jasper. "Alice, they're here. I've got to go." He seemed reluctant to say it. I knew Alice wouldn't be happy. "I'll see you as soon as you land. Don't forget to tell me when you get on your plane." He fidgeted with his menu and didn't look back up at us. "I love you too, Alice. Bye"

He waited another moment before looking back up at our open mouthed stares. "WHAT?!"

"Are you sure you really want to be throwing around the word love so early in a relationship?" Edward flinched as I spoke. That didn't make any sense.

"It's not early. When you know that you love someone, you should tell them. I do love Alice, and I want her to know that."

Edward nodded and clapped Jasper on the back, "I understand. When you know, you know."

The waiter came over and brought us three glasses of water. "My name is Eric. How may I help you today?"

I looked up at him to see him smiling directly at me. "Just a burger and fries for me." I looked over at Edward who was glaring at Eric.

He pulled me closer. By this point, I was almost directly in his lap. I wasn't complaining, but he had no reason to be so jealous. What's-his-name could never hold my attention. "I'll have the same and two cokes." He knew me so well.

Jasper ordered and Eric finally went to get our orders. The boys slipped into a conversation about Emmett's next party. They were trying to decide if they wanted to be present or not.

"Bella, what do you thing?' Jasper looked at me intently as if I held the final decision.

"I think you should ask Alice." Truthfully, I wanted to go to the party, thought I wouldn't be spending any of that time in public. Edward and I always hid out in is room.

Eric came back with our drinks. He smiled at me but didn't linger. The attention was flattering, but the kid had no hope.

My phone rang, and I knew who it was before I looked at it. "Alice, why are you calling me?" Jasper's head popped up and kept his attention trained on me.

"I need to talk to you about something" She was almost whispering.

"Couldn't it wait till later, Alice? We could talk about it in person tomorrow."

"Be-e-e-ella-a-a-a" ugh, she resorted to whining.

"Fine, Alice. What is it?"

"I need you to get away from the boys."

I would have glared at her if she had been there. I didn't not want to leave the warmth of Edward's embrace. I did what she said, though. I slid from the booth and walked outside. "Okay, Alice. I'm outside. What's going on?"

"Tomorrow's Jasper's birthday."

"It is? He hasn't mentioned that to me."

"Well, I want to surprise him. I'm planning on making it back before you guys, but I need your help."

"Shouldn't you be talking about this with Edward? He's the one behind the wheel."

I heard Alice giggle, "But you're the only one who can distract him."

"ALICE!" four guys who were gathered around a nearby car looked up at me. "I will do no such thing. You should know better than to even suggest it." I noticed the guys moving closer to me so I back up to the window of the diner so that I was visible to the people inside.

"Please, Bella. I want to be in their apartment before they get back." I could almost hear her pouting.

"Alice, I'll try, but I'm not distracting the driver in that way. It's not safe."

"Yay! Thank you, Bella. Have fun" The innuendo was impossible to miss. She hung up and I noticed the men were closer. I turned to go inside, but they had fanned out to surround me.

"Hey, shugah. You aren't going to leave us now are you? That would be impolite." They backed me against the building and I slammed my back against the window praying someone would hear me.

"Yeah, darling." It was the man to my right, but I didn't want to look at him. "You wouldn't want to hurt out feelings, now would you?"

"Stay away from me." I wasn't surprised that it didn't come out as strongly as I'd hoped.

Just as the one who'd called me shugah was reaching for me, he dropped to the ground. Standing right behind him was Edward. The look on his face frightened me. "Get in the car." The words were said through his teeth. I ran for the Volvo and could hear him close behind me. Once we were in the car, he slammed it into reverse and fishtailed on to the road.

I tried to relax, but the look on his face kept me alert. "Are you alright?"

"No," his answer was curt and rough, "Are you?"

"I'm fine," my voice was still shaky from the experience, but I was feeling better with him there. "Edward, pull over."

He shook his head. "I want to get you as far away from them as possible."

"Edward, slow down. They're not going to come after us, and we still have to go back and get Jasper." I watched as the speedometer decreased and relaxed as he pulled off the road.

He turned the car off and leaned his head against the head rest. Pinching the bridge of his nose, I could see that he was concentrating on breathing. "Distract me, please."

I couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped my lips when he said those words.

He turned to me with shocked eyes. I was glad to see the anger was gone. "What's so funny?"

"That's exactly what Alice wanted me to do. She wanted me to distract you so that she would be able to get to your apartment and surprise Jasper for his birthday." He continued to stare at me. He didn't seem amused as the story should have made him. "What?"

He ran his fingers through my hair. "You don't even look shaken. Don't you feel sick or tired?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, Dr. Cullen. I feel fine." He was still surveying my face, looking for some sign of distress. "I'm fine, I promise." I pushed some of the hair from his forehead.

He kissed gently on the lips before looking deeply into my eyes. "We're going to rest for the night. We'll get a room and you're going to sleep."

I could have slept in the car, but there was no arguing with the determination in his eyes. I simply nodded and leaned back in the seat as he started the car and headed back to get Jasper.


	10. Chapter 10

I opened my eyes slowly. My head was resting against something soft but firm. It rose and fell to a gentle rhythm. I lifted my head slightly to see Edward's face. He was asleep. I could see Jasper in the other double bed asleep as well. I needed to get him back to Alice, but I didn't want to wake Edward.

I breathed in the scent that was one-hundred percent Edward and wished for the moment to last forever. Unfortunately, Jasper's phone decided against it. "1-2-3-4" blared so loudly that I was sure that people in the rooms across the hall could hear it.

"Good morning, Alice."

I wanted to throw something at him. As if reading my mind, Edward took the pillow that I was supposed to be using and chunked it at him. He groaned as it missed.

"Let him talk to her, it's his birthday."

He groaned again and threw his arm over his eyes. "Dude, I forgot. Happy Birthday."

Jasper grinned at us before stepping out the sliding glass door to speak privately.

Edward took the hand the was resting on his chest and brushed light kisses across my knuckles. "We're going to have to head back soon. Especially if Jasper's wanting to spend some time with Alice on his birthday."

I nodded and reluctantly started to sit up, but his arm kept me firmly in place against his chest. "We are going to have to get out of bed, you know?"

He breathed deeply, "I'm not ready to let you up yet." He kissed my hair, "This feels so nice."

I had to agree, but I could think of a few things that would make it better. I turned my face so that I was looking into his eyes. My idea must have been written clearly on my face, because Edward leaned down and took possession of my lips. The kiss was slow and sweet. He seemed to be humming, and I could feel it vibrating all the way through my body. The arm around my waist tightened and pulled me up so that he didn't have to cane his neck so far.

I don't know how long we stayed that way. It was long enough for Jasper to come back in the room. "Emmett did warn me about your PDA."

Edward threw the last of our pillows at him, which he neatly dodged. "Is that what I get for my birthday?"

I sighed and pulled away from Edward. "Alice is going to kill me if we don't get you back to her soon."

He scratched the back of his head nervously, a strange action for Jasper. "She's gonna kill you anyway."

I glared at him. "What did you do?"

He shuffled his feet, "I just told her about last night. She's upset that you didn't tell her what was going on."

"Ugh, let's just get back so we can get this over with."

Jasper crossed his arms, "That's how we're going to act on my birthday."

I slid out of the bed and crossed the room to him. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Jasper."

He smiled down at me, "Thanks Bella."

I smiled at him and went to get ready for the day.

We all met downstairs and ate the complementary breakfast. After that we were on our way. I tried very hard not to watch the road. I knew that we had a lot of time to make up since we spent the night in a hotel rather than driving. So I was willing to deal with his crazy driving. I settled for texting Alice throughout the drive. She was in the boys' apartment before we even crossed the state line. I had a feeling that I didn't want to know what she had planned for him. We reached their apartment by nightfall.

"Shouldn't you drop me at my dorm? " I was confused.

He looked at me seriously. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm sure that you're not going to go into shock."

I rolled my eyes, but made no move to argue. Nothing could make a Monday morning better than waking up in his arms. "Okay, well I still need to go back to get something to wear tomorrow."

"You could just borrow something from me."

"Is that really the image that we want to give of our relationship?"

The glint in his eye caught my attention. "I wouldn't mind if all the guys know that you were off-limits."

I shook my head slowly. "Edward, just take me to my room so I can get some things and drop my bags. Besides, I don't want to be in your apartment for a few minutes."

"Why?" He looked at me skeptically.

I watched Jasper bound up the steps to open the door, "Because Alice is about to say Happy Birthday to Jasper, and I don't want to find out how sound proof your walls are."

I laughed as his face paled slightly. "Okay, well," he looked around like he was trying to make a decision. "Let's walk. That will give them time to do whatever she has in mind."

He still looked pale as he got out to get my stuff from the back. I got out in time to stop him from getting the second duffel. "We can burn it, and Alice will never know. I'm never wearing what she packed."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "What could she have packed that has you running for the hills?" He unzipped the bag and pulled out the first object. Luckily it was not underwear. "Okay, what is this?"

"Well, that's Alice's idea of a skirt."

He chuckled as he threw it back in, but that was his only response. He took my hand and we began a slow walk back to my dorm. "So Esme hasn't stopped talking about you. It's like you're the daughter that she never had. She'd probably kill me if I screwed this up."

I wanted to laugh, but I wanted to cry as well. "She's like the mother I never had."

He looked at me with a confused expression. "I thought your mother was still alive."

"She is, but she's never been much of a mother. She was more of a best friend. I was the adult in that relationship." I had to smile when I thought about my hair-brained, erratic mother. "She's an amazing woman. Where I'm shy and reserved, she's outgoing and fearless."

A tear rolled down my cheek which he caught with a kiss. "You miss her." It wasn't a question, it was merely a statement of fact.

I nodded, "Yes, very mush so. I haven't seen her much since my junior year of high school. We keep up through e-mail, but it's not the same." It was the first time I'd actually talked about this with anyone. I was trying to hold back the tears, but a few slipped through anyway. Luckily, we reached my room before I lost my control.

I collapsed on my bed, sobs shaking my whole body. Edward sat on the bed next to me and pulled me into his lap. I hid my face in his chest, embarrassed by my uncontrollable grief, but needing him there with me.

He rubbed my back as my sobs slowed and eventually stopped. When I was finally quiet he pulled my chin up so that he could see my eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was so upset about that. You shouldn't have had to see that."

I tried to turn my face from his piercing gaze, but he held my chin firmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I answered honestly.

He kissed my forehead, "Good, we should get some food in you." He looked around the room. "I don't want to sound too forward, but if you want to pack a few things to leave at the apartment, that would be okay."

"Like what?"

"Well, something to sleep in, maybe a few changes of cloths. I mean, you an Alice practically live with us anyway. It wouldn't hurt of have something for the nights that you pass out on the couch."

I bit my bottom lip. It was a really tempting idea, but I enjoyed wearing his cloths when I slept over. His scent helped me sleep. "Okay, just give me a few minutes. I threw my stuff from the duffle in the laundry and began to search for a few outfits that I could leave at his apartment. I decided that I'd bring some boxer shorts and ask to borrow a shirt to sleep in. It was a good compromise.

When I zipped the duffel, he threw it over his shoulder and took my hand. We walked back to his apartment quietly. I wasn't sure if he was afraid to upset me again, or if he just didn't have anything to say.

He dropped my duffel in his room and pulled me toward the kitchen. The apartment was completely quiet. I was hoping that it would stay that way. I was emotionally spent and couldn't deal with Alice's hyper-active presence. I was sure I was going to hear it for what happened at the diner, and I just wanted to relax.

Edward was looking through the cabinets, for what I had no idea. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to find something to cook for you, but I'm at a loss." He rubbed his jaw.

I walked over and pulled him to the pantry, "You have plenty of food. I should know. I'm the one who keeps you stalked."

"Okay, " He wrapped his arms around my waist pulled my back against his chest, "What would you like?"

I looked over the ingredients carefully. I didn't know if I could trust him the kitchen or not, so I decided on something simple, "How about we do some kind of pasta?"

"That's a rather general request."

I nodded, "Let's start there and see where it takes us." I reached in and pulled out the shell noodles and the first red sauce I found. Usually I would make my own tomato sauce, but I was too tired. I handed that to Edward so that he could start boiling the noodles. I went to the refrigerator and found peppers and some mushrooms. I pulled out the cutting board and started to chop the pepper. Once I was done with the vegetables, I got a pan and poured in the sauce and my additions.

I turned around to see Edward leaning against the counter with his arms crossed across his chest. "You don't let people do things for you, do you?"

I didn't want to tell him about my lack of faith in him in the kitchen. "I'm used to doing the cooking. Charlie couldn't cook to survive, and my mother nearly burned down the kitchen."

"So you don't trust me?" He was staring me down.

"It's not exactly that. I just take over in the kitchen." He'd nailed it on the head.

"Will you let me do desert?"

"What are you gonna make?" I was hedging. It was hard for me to give up the keys to the kitchen. Only Esme had proven herself worthy so far.

"It's a surprise." He stared me down. The power of his emerald eyes was more than I could handle. I caved quickly.

"Fine, but you'd better not burn down the kitchen. I happen to like your kitchen."

He smiled at me and started moving around the kitchen. I saw some coco powder, caramel candies, and the normal baking supplies which he began to mix together quickly.

"For someone who doesn't keep a stocked kitchen, you sure know your way around a wire whisk.

He blushed, "This is the only thing I actually know how to make. My mom taught me when I was about seven."

I smiled, I was glad that he'd picked up some skills from Esme. I was also glad that I had taken care of the first part of the meal. Maybe I could help him learn how to cook. He was going to burn through all of his money if he kept eating out. "Well, if Esme taught you, I'm sure it's wonderful."

He poured the contents of the bowl into a pan and put it in the over. I was quite impressed by his skills.

"Okay, what do you want to do while we're waiting?" He reminded me a little kid sometimes. Too impatient to just sit around and wait.

"We don't have time to really do anything. You should stir those noodles so they don't stick together." He turned to the stove and picked up the spoon to stir. I was caught in the movement. I could see his shoulder blades moving as he worked through the noodles. The slight ripple of the muscles in his arms. He was magnificent. How had I managed to catch his attention?

He turned back to me smiling. I turned away blushing. Of course he had caught me ogling. He chuckled, "So when's it going to be ready?"

"Just give it a few more minutes. I want the mushrooms to finish cooking."

He drummed his fingers on the counter. "I wonder where everyone else is."

I laughed. "I don't want to know what Jasper and Alice are up to." I thought for a moment. "Then again, I don't want to know what Emmett and Rose are up to either. I mean, it's her birthday too."

He nodded, "Good point." The subject made him uncomfortable. I didn't have any siblings, so I didn't know how discussing their sex lives would make me feel. I decided to change the subject.

"So how long are you going to hold me hostage?" I wanted to make him laugh, and it worked.

"I haven't decided yet." His eyes were smiling at me. I was momentarily dazzled. I couldn't move. "I rather like waking up with you in my arms this morning. It's not something I want to give up."

I wanted to looked away, but his eyes held me prisoner. "How do you do that?"

He looked utterly confused, "Do what?"

"Dazzle people. It's not fair."

He smiled, "I dazzle people?"

"You haven't noticed? Not everybody gets things so easily."

He laughed, "I thought that was because of my charm and good looks."

"Well, it doesn't hurt."

He used the full power of his eyes when he asked his next question. "I dazzle you?"

"Frequently" I walked past him to the stove where I started to turn things off. "Will you get me some plates or bowls?"

He dug through the cabinets till he found two bowls. I mixed the noodles with the sauce and scooped out two servings. Handing him his I headed for the table.

We ate quietly. During the meal, the oven timer went off and he went to take out the desert. I could smell the chocolate.

I was close to sleep when he brought in the desert. The long weekend was wearing down on me. He placed a bowl in front of me. It looked amazing. "Brownie Sunday?"

"Uh-huh" he took a bite. "It's good, but my mom makes it better. I think she's hiding something from me. A missing ingredient or something."

"Being a chef is kind of like being a magician. You never reveal your secrets."

"She's more than a chef. She does everything. She even dabbled in architecture. She basically rebuilt the house they're living in now."

"It looks beautiful. It used to be this scary place that was nearly falling apart." I yawned.

"You're tired, you should get some sleep." He brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "We have to go to class in the morning."

I groaned. "I don't want to see Mrs. Blanton in the morning. She's made it her personal goal to make me leave college." I yawned again. "She hated me since the first day when I walked in late."

Edward looked at me as though he were together pieces of the puzzle. "She teaches the class you were heading to the day I met you?"

"Uh-huh," I was so ridiculously close to sleep.

"Did you tell her why you were late? I'm sure she would have understood the idea of being unconscious."

I shook my head, "She wouldn't listen."

My words must have been slurred, because Edward took my hand and dragged me to his room. "You should get ready for bed. You're about to pass out."

He was right of course. I pulled out my boxer shorts and began to dig through the cloths as if I were looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"I can't find a shirt to sleep in."

As I'd hoped he would, Edward went to his drawer and pulled out a shirt and tossed it at me, "Will that work?"

"Yeah, thanks." I went to change in his bathroom.

By the time that I came back, he was already stretched out under the covers. He waved me over and I curled up next to him. He pulled me closer so that my head was on his chest. "Do you mind if I leave the T.V. on?"

"No, that's fine." I was so tired that I could have gone to sleep with Alice and Jasper having their fun in the next room.

I closed my eyes inhaling Edward's scent. I could feel the absent minded way that he ran his hands up and down my arm. A calm set in around me, and soon I was dreaming of a future that could only come with Edward.


	11. Chapter 11

I groaned as the alarm from my cell blared at me. "No, I don't want to get up." I grabbed a pillow and crushed it over my head.

"Talking to it won't make it stop going off." The amusement in his voice was obvious, even with the yawn. "Just turn it off, and we'll take a day off." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"My cell phone's across the room. I'd have to get out of bed to turn it off." I buried my face in his chest to try to drown out the noise.

He attempted to get out of the bed. I clutched at him. "Where are you going?"

He chuckled, "I'm going to turn your alarm off."

I attempted to hold him in place. "Ignore it. It will go off in a few more seconds."

I was glad when he settled back into bed. I was close to sleep again when someone started banging on the wall. "Bella, you can't ignore your alarm. We have a class to go to."

Ugh, even muffled through the wall, Alice knew how to ruin my morning. I was almost growling, but Edward chuckled next to me. "What?" I propped myself up on my elbows to look at him.

"The walls aren't sound proof, it's good to know." I thought about all the reasons that it might be good to know such information and blushed. He swept his finger across my burning cheek. "You are so beautiful."

The statement made me bold. I leaned down and took possession of his lips. He tasted so sweet. It reminded me of honey and something that I couldn't place. When I kissed him, the most vivid images appeared before my eyes. Edward and I lying in the grass in a beautiful meadow, sunlight sparkling off his skin. Us dancing together surrounded by our closest family and friends. Little children with copper curls running in a little yard with a white picket fence.

"Isabella Marie Swan, if you do not get your butt out of that bed, I'm going to come in and get you." She was at the door now.

I sighed and let my lips part from Edward's. "I'll be out in a few minutes Alice. Now back away from the door."

I heard giggling and I turned back to look at Edward. He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. "I guess we should get out of bed so Alice doesn't barge in and pull you from my arms."

The image would have been funnier if it hadn't been something she would actually try. I groaned and buried my face in the crook of his neck. "Couldn't you just make her disappear?"

He rubbed my arm soothingly, "She means well."

"I know that." I let out an exasperated sigh, "I just don't want to move."

He tightened his arms around my waist, "I agree, I'm quite comfortable at the moment."

Three loud knocks on the door interrupted the peaceful moment. I growled in Edward's ear and he chuckled. "We'll be out in a minute, Alice."

"Thank you Edward. Bella, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

Edward released me and we both crawled out of bed. I didn't bother going through the duffel for cloths yet. There was a good chance that Alice had brought something for me to wear.

I opened the door and could smell the coffee. Edward wasn't far behind me. Jasper offered me a mug which I graciously took. I looked at Alice and glared at Jasper when I was the mug in her hand. "It's decaf tea, I swear." He threw his hands up in the air defensively.

I nodded and leaned against the counter taking sips of the warm liquid. "So are you going to class, Bella?" Alice was bouncing next to me.

I turned my glare on her. I was not much of a morning person. "You dragged me out of bed to ask me if I was going to class."

"Yeah," she was looking at me like it was obvious, "Mrs. Blanton isn't going to like it if we skip class. You're already on her hit list."

I sighed, "I know." Then I stopped suddenly as a thought hit me. "How is it that she likes you? You were late that first day too."

Alice shrugged her tiny shoulders, "I think she's testing you."

"What time is it?"

"7:45" the velvet voice affected my body. It was amazing how his voice alone affected me. "We still have 45 minutes before we need to leave."

Alice jumped up and down clapping. "Perfect, that means I have time to make-up Bella."

"Alice, let me relax. I've had a long weekend."

"All the more reason to let me work on you. You need a pick-me-up."

"No, I need a hot shower and a few more nights of sleep."

"But I haven't seen you in nearly a week." The pouting that I knew she was doing, usually would have worked, but I was too tired.

"Alice," Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's waist to try to stabilize her. "Let Bella have a few days to come down off her adventure." I grimaced at his choice of words, but I hoped Alice would accept.

She pouted out her lip more, but it was aimed at Jasper now. "Jazzy, you're not letting me have any fun."

In response, Jasper leaned down and whispered something in Alice's ear which she promptly doubled over giggling at. I figured that I didn't want to know.

While Jasper had Alice preoccupied, I snuck back into Edward's room to take a shower. But, as luck would have it, Emmett grabbed me at that moment. "Oh my God, lil 'sis. Tell me it's not true."

"Emmett, need to breath."

He dropped me, but kept his arms fully around me. "Sorry." He was looking at me more seriously than I thought he was capable of. "Please tell me that my little bro wasn't stupid enough to let you out of his sight. Tell me that he didn't let you get attacked."

I sighed. Overprotective big brother bear was on the loose. "Emmett relax." I cupped my hand to his cheek. "Edward didn't let me get attacked. He protected me."

He looked away from me. "He shouldn't have had to protect you. He should have prevented you from getting in that kind of a situation."

I shook my head. "He can't watch me every second of the day." I watched him as he glared at his brother. "Don't say anything to him. He's already really upset about it."

"He should be." There were tears in Emmett's eyes.

"Emmett, look at me." When he finally complied, I continued. "I'm safe now, that's all the matters."

"I know, it's just," a tear rolled down his cheek. How had these brothers wormed their way into my heart like this? "If we had lost you, I don't know what I would have done?"

I squeezed Emmett as tightly as I could. Tears were streaming down my cheeks now too. There was too much emotion to form words. I couldn't imagine how I had become so important to this burley man that he'd cry just at the thought of losing me. I had to hold on to him tightly. What had I done to deserve such amazing people in my life?

Emmett buried his face in my hair and chuckled, "You smell like my brother."

I wiped the tears off my face. "I was planning on taking a shower before class." Emmett squeezed me one last time before pushing me towards Edward's door.

I was pawing through my duffel choosing my outfit when Edward walked in. "My brother wasn't trying to steal you away from me again, was he?"

I looked up at him and shook my head. I must have still looked like I'd been crying because he gathered me up in his arms and began to feather kisses across my face and neck. "Are you okay? What happened?" He somehow managed to get the words out between kisses.

I didn't want to stop him, but I needed to stop the worry in his voice. I placed my hands on each side of his face and looked him the eyes. "I'm fine. It's just been a rather emotional morning. I just need to take a shower before I go to class"

He brought his lips to mine. There was a demand in his kiss. It was possessive. He was forcing all my concentration to remain with him. "You are not leaving the apartment today." He said it in such a way that left no room for argument. "I need you to stay right here."

He needed me to stay with him. I nodded weakly and leaned my forehead against his. He breathed deeply. "I'm going to go tell Alice to make up an excuse for you. You can take a shower, you can go back to bed, I don't care. Just please, stay with me."

His pleading eyes did me in. Any thought of class was gone. Just as I'd told Esme, as long as he wanted me, I'd be around. Apparently, I was speaking for both her sons. "I'll stay." It came out as a whisper.

He kissed my forehead and placed his forehead back against mine. "Thank you."

After a few more minutes of just standing in each other's embrace, he left the room to find Alice. I still desperately needed a shower. I turned to the bathroom as soon as my thought began to organize. I turned the shower on as hot as my skin would stand. I stood in the shower letting the water run over my body until every muscle had eased. I lost all track of time.

The bathroom door opening brought me back to reality. "Hey, do you need anything?" I could hear the concern in Edward's voice. I wondered how long I had actually taken.

"A towel would be nice."

He chuckled, it sounded like he was relieved. I wondered again how long I'd been in here. It had been long enough for the water to lose a bit of its warmth. "I'm leaving it on the counter out here."

"Thanks." When I heard the door close again, I turned off the water. Peeking out the shower to make sure that he'd actually left, I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body.

Looking in the mirror, I was reminded of how plain I was. I couldn't imagine how someone as plain as me had ended up here. I was in the bathroom of a guy, no a god, I'd fallen head-over-heels for, and somehow, he was waiting for me on the other side of the door with similar feeling for me.

Taking a deep breath, I left the bathroom. I had completely forgotten to grab clothes after the conversation with Edward. My modesty caused a blush the moment he saw me. He was sprawled out across his bed, and I wanted so badly to join him, but I needed to find something to wear first. I found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt in the duffel. I took them to the bathroom and changed into them quickly.

I looked into the mirror again. The drowsiness had taken back over. My eyes were half closed and I was hunched over slightly with the weight of the morning. I just wanted to curl up in Edward's arms and go back to sleep.

I couldn't stand much longer, so I left the bathroom and headed straight for the bed.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. He kissed my forehead and combed through my hair with his fingers. "Relax my Bella." The constant rhythm of his breathing lulled me to a state of near unconsciousness. Before I was deeply under, I thought I heard him say something like 'I love you,' but I figured my imagination was getting out of control.


	12. Chapter 12

"Emmett, you don't have to follow me everywhere." It had been a week since the attack and Emmett had made sure that someone was always with me. Today we were in the grocery store. I needed to pick up a few more things for the Thanksgiving Dinner I had promised Alice.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. You're too beautiful for your own good. I'm not going to let something ever happen to you again."

I rolled my eyes, "Who's being ridiculous now?"

He just shrugged and continued to follow me down the aisle. I picked up the last few items and headed to the checkout lane. Emmett paid, of course. The Cullens never let me pay for anything. Then he walked me back to the apartment. It took nearly half an hour to walk, which made me glad for Emmett's company. It also helped that he could easily help me carry the heavier bags.

It was dark when we arrived back at the apartment. "So what do we do now?" Emmett we like a little kid. He was so impatient to get onto the next step.

"Well, we'll leave the turnkey out to defrost, and we'll start cooking in the morning."

"What am I supposed to do till then?"

I laughed, "Maybe Rose wants to do something. You've been spending too much time with me. I'm sure she misses you." I was actually trying to gain some alone time with Edward. In the week that we'd been dating, I was watched like a hawk.

"She's worried about you too. She thinks that you should take some self defense classes."

"I'd end up knocking over the whole class by accident. That would be just because I tripped over the mats."

Emmett laughed. It wasn't something that was too hard to picture. "I still think it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to try something. Maybe just work out with Rose sometime. She wants to tell you her story."

"Her story?"

He nodded. "It's not my place to tell you, but you'd be surprised what hides behind those beautiful violet eyes."

I could see the love in Emmett's eyes when he spoke of Rose. I couldn't imagine her any different that she was now. What secret could she possibly be keeping from the rest of the world? "I'd actually like that. Rose and I haven't spent much time together. Just warn her of my inability to stay vertical."

He laughed again, "You've got it."

Alice came bounding into the kitchen, "Bella, guess what, guess what." She was bouncing so hard I wasn't sure that her bones wouldn't shatter.

"I don't know Alice, what?" I leaned against the counter as I waited for what had her so hyped up.

"We're going to a dance club tonight."

I was horror stricken. Was she serious? "I don't think that's a good idea." I was trying to keep my mind away from the image of me on the dance floor. It would not be pretty. "I think that I should stay here."

Emmett looked down at me, "You're not staying here. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

I rolled my eyes, "We've already been through this, Emmett. You can't watch me 24/7. Even if you watch me all the time, something will still happen."

"You know she's right." I turned to see Edward standing in the kitchen entrance. How had I not noticed him coming in? It was like he moved in silence. "She seems to be a magnet for danger."

Alice eyed me thoughtfully, "Though most of it is due to her lack of balance."

"The reason why me at a dance club would be a really bad idea."

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I think it would be fun. You really need to get out of this apartment."

I laughed, "Wasn't it you who refused to let me sleep in my own room. I'm pretty sure you're the one who's been keeping me here."

"That's true, and I have my reasons for keeping you here."

I looked into his eyes carefully, "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't about my safety?"

"Because it's not. It's about mine."

I laughed at his words and he frowned slightly, "How could be being here make it safer for you?"

"Simple," he squeezed me tighter. "When I have you here, I'm not pulling my hair out trying to figure out where you are and if you're safe. It's a lot less stressful, and my school work doesn't suffer."

"Well then, maybe Alice and I should just move into the apartment. Then you'd be guaranteed to be on the Dean's list."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then a slow smile spread across his face. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

My mouth gaped open. He was completely serious. "Edward, that won't work and you know it."

Edward looked deeply into my eyes. "I don't see why not. You're here all the time anyway. My parents love you and wouldn't mind if you couldn't pay the rent. Is money the issue?"

I shook my head and laughed, "I can think of a few reasons, and yes one of them is money. Another is the dorm. Freshman have to live in the dorm, remember."

He sighed, "I forgot that one"

"Besides that, the main reason is Charlie. You met my father. He would never agree to an arrangement that put you and me under the same roof. I mean, he already put me in an all girls' dorm."

He rubbed his chin across the top of my head, "Yeah, he does seem a little over protective."

I laughed, "He's the police chief. What would you expect?"

"I'll figure something out. Waking up with you makes the whole day better."

I leaned into his chest and let his scent surround me. "I'd have to agree."

Sometime during out little conversation, the others had disappeared. I looked around the kitchen to make sure that no one was hiding and lifted my face so that I was looking into his eyes. I stretched up on my tip-toes as he held me tighter against his chest. Our lips met and I felt every part of me melt against him. Our lips moved together as I snaked my arms around his neck. He gently lifted me and placed me on the counter so that I didn't have to reach so far. I wrapped my legs around his waist holding him against me. I didn't want to give him the chance to go anywhere.

He pried my lips open with his own, and I could feel his breath in my mouth. His tongue met mine and my brain went dead. I couldn't remember where we were or how we'd gotten there. All that mattered was that Edward was kissing me.

"Couldn't you two get a room?"

I sighed and pulled back to glare at Rosalie as Edward chuckled against my shoulder. "As far as I know, I'm the only one who cooks, making this my room more than anyone else's."

Edward was still chuckling with his forehead resting on my shoulder. He reached around to unwrap my legs and pulled me from the counter. "It seems that we are always interrupted by someone."

"Well, Edward," Rosalie was still leaning in the doorway. "Maybe you should find a more private place and time."

He nodded to Rosalie, "You have a point."

Alice barreled into the room. "Come on, Bella. You've had enough Edward time. We only have two hours before we leave, and I haven't had time to do your hair or your makeup."

I looked at Edward pleading in my eyes. He raised his hands apologetically and shook his head. He would not be saving me. "Traitor"

"Sorry, Love. I can only hold her back so long. But once you're on the dance floor, you'll be safe."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "When am I ever safe?"

His eyes smiled down at me. "I won't let go of you once." The promise was able to get me out of the door and into the chair in our dorm.

Alice worked on me for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she handed me a dress and began her own small improvements. It took her five minutes.

I looked at the dress in shock. "Alice, you have got to be kidding me.

She looked at me in the mirror as she fixed her eye liner. "What's wrong? The blue looks amazing with your skin. The dress covers everything important, and I'm letting you wear flats."

"Alice, the hemline comes up just below my ass. I'm not sure anybody wants to see my legs."

She snorted and I looked back at her. "Edward does."

I shook my head, "Alice, this is just too revealing. I'm not putting it on."

Her eyes flamed and she turned to me. "You will wear it, Bella. It will look good on you and I have spent a bit of money to acquire it. I'm not taking no for an answer tonight."

She was using that voice. The one that left no room for arguments. "Fine, Alice, but if I get attacked again…" I trailed off and turned toward the bathroom.

Looking at the dress in the mirror, I could see that it did look good, but I was still uncomfortable. I didn't want people to think that I was something that I wasn't.

As I walked back into the room, there was a knock on the door. I reached it and opened it to see Edward. He looked amazing. He had changed from his jeans and t-shirt look to a pair of black slacks and a forest green button up that looked amazing with his eyes. Eyes that were so wide examining me that I thought they might fall out at our feet. "Blink Cullen, it's just me."

His eyes finally met mine, "I can't let you go out like that."

Alice stood behind me, "Why not? She looks beautiful."

"No," Edward disagreed. My heart sank slightly, "She looks hot. She looks too sexy to be seen in public."

I shrugged and turned back into the room feeling lighter. I sensed him following me. "You were the one who let Alice torture me."

Alice was standing with her hands on her hips, "And she is going out tonight. I'm putting her on that dance floor whether you like it or not, mister. So deal with it."

I turned back to Edward and he was still staring at me. I laughed internally. I needed a picture of his face right now. It was hilarious. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. "I wouldn't mind if he held me hostage."

I could see Alice roll her eyes. I knew we'd be at the club tonight, but it was fun messing with her. "You're both coming because Edward's driving."

Edward looked over at Alice, "And how am I supposed to drive with this distraction in the car?"

"Dear God!" Alice threw her hands in the air and threw a jacket at me. "Will this help?"

"A little" he admitted, though he had me pulled so tight against him that I couldn't get the jacket on.

Eventually, we moved to the car. Jasper was leaning against the hood and Alice ran to him and jumped into his arms. It amazed me how effortless the whole move was. She jumped into the air at the same moment that he held his arms out for her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and peppered his face with kisses. I had to laugh at the scene.

"Alice, are we going out, or are you going to do Jasper right there on my car?"

Alice's legs loosened from Jasper's waist and her feet touched the found. She glared at Edward before sliding into the backseat, pulling Jasper with her.

Edward chuckled and held the door open for me. Once I was in, he closed the door and climbed in the driver's side. He placed my hand on the console and began to draw patters on my open palm, eventually lacing his fingers with my own.

The ride took 15 minutes. When we reached the club, I saw Rosalie's red convertible. The BMW looked out of place with all the other college student's cars. I heard Edward mutter 'ostentatious' as he turned off the engine.

Alice leaped out of the car and Jasper quickly followed her. I watched them as Alice nearly flew through the door. I didn't want to get out of the car. Edward could sense that. "You know if we don't go in soon, they're going to come looking for us. Emmett's not been real happy that I didn't escort you back to your dorm"

I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat. "Everyone is too worked up over this. Nothing happened, I'm fine."

Edward squeezed my hand and I looked at him. He brushed some hair from my face. "You don't realize how precious you are to us." He caressed my face. "Me in particular the idea of you not being here is unbearable. I wouldn't survive it." He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on my lips.

When the contact was broken, I sighed. "Fine, let's go inside."

He smiled and we got out of the car. It wasn't long after entering the club that I found myself on the dance floor. It was frightening. I felt like I was going to fall and knock over all the dancers on the floor.

Edward closed the distance between us. He pulled my back against his chest and rested his hand on my stomach. I didn't know how I was supposed to concentrate on my feet with him so close. He kissed my neck, "Relax, Love. You need to feel the music."

I let my body relax into his. His hips guiding mine to move to the rhythm of the music. At first I felt awkward, but soon I began to follow his movement. It reminded me of the point in Dirty Dancing when Johnny was teaching Baby to dance at the staff party. "See this isn't so bad," Edward whispered into my ear.

"No, but if you let go or me, I'll kill you."

He flipped me around and pressed our bodies together tightly. "There's no problem there."

The song ended and the DJ pulled the microphone down to his face. "Alright, alright. We're gonna slow it down now. So you guys grab your girls and show 'em that you care." He began the song and as "A Moment like This" began to play, I leaned against Edward. I laid my cheek against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Have I told you how amazing you look?" He leaned down and kissed my hair.

I laughed, "No, I think your initial response was to just stare at me."

I could feel the chuckle rumble through his chest. "You have no idea how tempting you look." As if to prove his point, he turned my face up to his and claimed my lips with a passion that made my body feel as if it was his.

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this  
Some people search forever, for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this_


	13. Chapter 13

"Emmett," I swatted his hand with the wooden spoon in my hand, "Stop sticking your finger in the batter. If you eat it now, I can't guarantee there will be enough for the meal." Why Emmett was helping me I had no idea. He couldn't really concentrate on what we were doing long enough to really help, but he seemed determined to stay with me.

"Aww, come on Bells. It tastes so good that I can't help it."

I rolled my eyes, "Well try. Remember that there are going to be six people eating. And one of those people is you. That's a lot of food to make even without someone stealing bites of it."

Emmett was such a little kid. He pulled out the look of a kid caught with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. "Sorry."

I couldn't help laughing and Emmett's sheepish expression turned into a smile. He was clearly proud of himself for getting out of trouble. "Emmett, go play a video game or something. This is going to take me a while."

It was barely after three which only gave me two more hours to finish. The turkey had been on low all day so it should be done by the time everything else needed to go in.

Emmett finally sulked out of the kitchen. I felt a little bad for reprimanding him, but he was making it hard for me to concentrate. And I knew he'd easily forgive me anyway.

An hour later, I was stirring the cornbread mix when a hand was placed on the counter on either side of me and a firm chest was pressed into my back. I leaned against the counter for support "If you want me to finish this before everyone gets here, you shouldn't distract me like that."

He chuckled, and his breath fanned across my ear. "We have a little time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for a distraction." He dropped a kiss just below my ear which sent a shiver down my spine.

I shook my head a tiny bit to clear it. "The last time you distracted me in the kitchen, someone walked in."

He chuckled, "Someone does always seem to be disrupting us." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I tried to continue stirring the corn bread but he dropped another kiss at the junction of my shoulder and my neck. This time my knees gave out and I had to grab the counter to steady myself. You're not making this easy for me."

I could feel his lips curve up against my skin, "I wasn't trying to." He ran his nose up my neck to the bottom of my jaw.

I sighed, clearly, I wasn't getting away from this, "Give me a minute, Edward. This needs to go in the over.

He backed away from me, giving me enough room to pour the mix into a waiting pan and put it in the oven. I set the time and turned back to him.

Sensing my willingness, he pressed me against the counter again. He let his lips start at the base of my neck. He moved at a slow, torturous rate, suck on my neck lightly. He trailed wet kisses across my jaw to my ear. He took the lobe between his teeth and tugged lightly, causing a whimper to slip through my lips.

I couldn't take the torture any longer. I twisted my head and pressed my lips to his. He moved his lips with mine. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him hungrily. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him roughly against me.

"Oh, I see. You kicked me out so you could eat my brother."

I wanted to grow at Emmett. "Is it really so hard to give us a little alone time?"

Emmett chuckled, fueling my irritation with him, "There's no such thing as a lone time in this family." I didn't know if he was referring to the Cullens or the mixture in this house, but he was right. Everyone seemed happy enough to intrude on whatever you were doing.

Edward kissed my cheek before stepping away from me. I used to blush when someone caught us being intimate, but it happened to so often that I no longer did so.

"Emmett would you put the turkey on the table and Edward would you get the deviled eggs and the cranberry sauce from the refrigerator?" I needed a moment by myself to regroup and slow my heart rate down.

I looked at the timer. Ten more minutes for the cornbread. I still needed to throw together a salad. The dressing needed to be put on the table as well as the vegetables. The table needed to be set and the mashed potatoes needed to be warmed again before they went to the table.

I slid the potatoes in the oven and began to pull down plates and cups. All three guys were at my side immediately taking the plates from me and taking them to the living room. We had set up a table in the living room so this would feel special.

As I was reaching for the lettuce, Alice bounced into the room. "Nuh-uh-uh. You are done in the kitchen for today. The guys can finish up while I get you ready."

"Alice, just put the dress on Edward's bed. I'll put it on in a minute."

She tugged at my arm, "I still have to do your hair. That sloppy ponytail mess will not do."

I sighed and gave up. I was a little tired from the long day in the kitchen and didn't have the energy to win this fight. She dragged me into Jasper's bathroom and sat me in one of her chairs which she'd brought here.

I closed my eyes and let her mess with my hair. I must have fallen asleep, because Alice started to poke me. "Wake up, Bella. Everyone's here."

I groaned and stretched. "Can't I just go to bed?"

I heard a giggle from the other side of the room. "Morning sunshine. The boys are starving and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep them from the food."

I laughed. I was sure that Rose meant Emmett more than any of the other guys. "Just tell them to hold on a sec. I'm sure Alice has something she wants me to wear."

On cue, Alice pulled out a stack of cloths and handed them to me. I was glad to see that she'd given me pants. I wasn't in the mood to fiddle with a skirt. I quickly changed and went to drop my old cloths in the duffel I kept in Edward's room.

I walked into the living room and saw that everything was ready. The guys had taken care of everything and were seated at every other seat, meaning that we were to sit between them.

I sat between Edward and Emmett. Emmett smiled down at me and Edward took my hand under the table. Jasper was the first to speak, "Everything looks great, Bella."

"Thanks, Jasper," I let my gaze fall to the table as I blushed lightly.

Edward noticed and leaned down to kiss my burning cheek. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, Love. You worked really hard."

I smiled and waited for Rose and Alice to join us I didn't know why they took so long to come out, as I was the only one who had to change, or so I though. Rosalie and Alice emerged from Jasper's room looking absolutely stunning.

My eyebrows shot up, "Hot dates tonight?"

Alice laughed and shook her head, "You should always look your best, Bella."

Those were some of the last words spoken for the meal. Once everyone was seated, the food was passed around. Plates were filled, and soon everyone was too busy to talk. Though, I was still tired, I was awake enough to notice our little group.

When Emmett had talked about family earlier, I had not been sure of what he'd meant. Now I knew. This had become a family. One day that might be more literal and legal, but we'd formed our own little unit.

I could see us all one day doing this again. Though the table would be bigger to fit the many smaller occupants. I pushed that thought away. I could not let myself think of things like marriage and children yet. Edward and I had been together little more than a week.

Yet there was something about our relationship. We seemed to have a connection that I'd never seen before. Well, never seen before I met the Cullens and the Hales. They seemed to have hearts that created truer and deeper feelings than most.

I looked up at Edward and wasn't surprised to see him looking back at me with his beautiful crooked grin. He was so perfect. Again, I questioned my ability to be enough for him. It didn't seem likely, but he seemed to think I was. For now that would be enough.

"Hello? Bella, what do you think?"

I cut the connection and looked over at Alice, "Huh?"

She laughed, "We were talking about going to see a movie. I wanted to know what you think."

I sighed, "Alice, I'm really tired. If we went, I'd probably be getting a $6 nap."

Edward squeezed my hand lightly, "Why don't you guys go without us?"

Alice pouted, "But we always do these things together."

I rolled my eyes, "Alice, we've talked about this. Sometimes you should do couple things as a couple and not as a group."

Alice sighed and gave in. I wondered how tired I looked if she gave up on the idea so quickly.

We finally finished the dinner around 8:30. I tried to help clean up, but everyone shooed me off to Edward's room.

I took advantage of the alone time and showered and changed into my normal sleeping attire. When I was done, Edward still hadn't come into the room. I flipped on the TV and crawled under the covers.

I was almost asleep when Edward came in. He must have been just as tired because he followed my lead. He went and took a shower, and came to bed already changed.

He climbed under the covers and pulled me to him so my head was lying on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair.

When my mind could no longer comprehend what he was doing, I heard something that sounded like 'I love you, my Bella,' but I couldn't imagine him feeling such things.


	14. Chapter 14

"Miss Swan, may I please speak to you?" I looked at Alice in horror as she left me alone with Mrs. Blanton. She threw me an apologetic look before pulling out her cell. I hoped she was warning Emmett. He would be waiting for me and would freak out when I was late.

I turned to Mrs. Blanton and tried to smile. "Yes, Mrs. Blanton. What would you like to talk about?"

She held up a piece of paper for my examination. "What is this?"

I stepped closer and tried to read the small script on the page. "I'm not sure. I can't make it out."

She looked a little shocked, "Didn't you drop this on my desk before class?"

I shook my head in confusion, "No, ma'am. I don't even know what it is."

She continued to look at me skeptically, "It's a doctor's note form a Dr. Cullen saying that your tardiness from the first day should be excused due to an accident that kept you from class."

I groaned internally, I was going to have to talk to Edward. "I'm sorry Mrs. Blanton. I did not drop that on your desk, though I think I know who did."

She held up a second sheet, "Would it be the same person who dropped this one?"

The same writing was displayed on the second sheet. Part of me wondered if it was Carlisle or Edward who'd written the note. "I'm sure it is."

She adjusted her glasses and read the note, "Miss Swan should be excused from class Monday November 27 due to tramatization. –Dr. Cullen"

I sighed and internally cursed Edward. I hated situations like these. "On my way back to school after Thanksgiving break, I was attacked by a few drunk men. Luckily my boyfriend was able to pull me from the situation and get me to safety. He's a bit protective and worrisome so he wouldn't let me go to class that morning because he thought that I would go into shock. Dr. Cullen is his father so he probably asked him to write those notes. I would understand if you'd prefer to ignore them. As I told you before, I wasn't the one who brought them in to you."

She nodded thoughtfully. "I'm going to ignore the first one because it's been months since the incident, but I will take the second on into account. Just make sure your boyfriend doesn't prevent you from coming into class again."

I smiled, "Thank you, I promise he won't." I slowly turned and left the room as the next class began to file in. I needed to get to Emmett before he came looking for me.

I reached the student center and was glad to see him sitting with Alice at our usual table. He waved me over and I sat down to see a muffin and milk placed in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at Emmett and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"So what did she want to talk to you about?" Alice was bouncing in her seat next to me and I looked in horror to see a coffee cup almost empty in front of her.

"Apparently, a Dr. Cullen wrote some Doctor's notes to excuse me from the classes I've missed or been late to."

Alice stopped bouncing for a moment, "Why do you say it like that? If the professor said he wrote them, I'm pretty sure he wrote them."

"Oh, I think a Cullen wrote them." I glance up at Emmett to see if he knew.

"Don't look at me. I didn't write them." He threw his hands up in the air as if to show he wasn't armed.

I laughed at his expression. "I didn't think you did, Em. I think it was your brother."

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" Alice was looking at me like I was crazy. "If there's a doctor's note, you're excused."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, he just can't do stuff like that. I've got to be able to take care of myself."

There was a tug on my ponytail, "What did I do now?"

I turned around to have my lips met by Edward's. I knew I was supposed to be mad at him, but trivial thinks like forging doctor's notes didn't seem to matter when Edward was touching me.

He pulled away to let me breathe and I tried to recollect my thoughts. "It's not fair to distract me like that when I was mad at you."

His eyes flashed, "Was?"

"Let me think about it for a minute."

He shook his head, "I don't think so." He pulled me out of the seat and into his arms, crashing his lips against mine. The boy did not fight fair.

"Seriously, if Rose and I can keep our hands to ourselves, so can you."

My brain took in my position. My hands were working their way under Edwards's shirt and my right leg was bent in anticipation of wrapping itself around Edward's waist. I pulled back slightly and saw him smiling. He was apparently proud of his ability to distract me.

Edward sat down in my former seat and pulled me into his lap. "Now, tell me what you were mad at me about."

"The doctor's notes that showed up mysteriously on my teacher's desk today."

He was watching me carefully, "So you wanted your professor to think that you were just skipping those days?"

"No, but you shouldn't have written them Edward. She thought they were fake and that I'd made them just so those days wouldn't be counted against me." I stopped when I noted his lifted eyebrow. "What?"

"I didn't write those notes, Bella."

The relief I felt was immense, "Really?"

"Really. I wouldn't forge a note from my father. That's illegal." He sighed. "I didn't mean to cause you trouble. I've never had a teacher or professor think that a note from my father was fake."

"Just let me know next time I'm going to be confronted by a teacher for one of your acts of chivalry."

He chuckled at the annoyed look on my face, "I'll try."

Alice and Emmett pulled our attention back to breakfast. They began talking about the party tomorrow. It was the last party of the semester because tests were starting next week. It was meant to help relax some of the students before finals. I wasn't really paying attention because I knew where I'd be for the duration of the party.

"Emmett, if you're going to set up a beer pong tournament, I want it somewhere besides the living room. It's really hard to dance around the table." I laughed at the memory of a very graceful Alice bumping into a guy as he was about to throw the ping pong ball causing him to fall and smash all the cups of beer. The living room had smelled like beer for two weeks.

"Where am I going to put it? The kitchen's too small and I can't put them in a bedroom." Emmet looked frustrated. He loved to watch as Rose dominated the Beer Pong tournament. I'd once seen her play the whole night without taking a single drink.

"You could put it outside." Alice suggested.

We all looked at her like she was crazy. "Alice, do you realize how much trouble we could get in?" Edward was the only one who could form words. "While we may not drink, there is a bit of underage drinking that goes on during the party and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

Alice pouted, "But I only go to dance with Jazzy. The Beer Pong table is in the way."

I sighed, "Alice, if you are so bent on dancing, go into Jasper's room and leave the door cracked open slightly. Just be aware that the walls are rather thin and Edward and I don't want to know if things get out of hand." Edward squeezed my hip lightly, apparently in agreement.

I watched as Alice thought the idea through. It apparently appealed to her because she let the subject drop. "So who's supposed to coming this time?"

Emmett shrugged, "Too early to tell. There's a facebook event up if you want to look at it."

She crinkled her nose, "I just want to make sure that twit Jessica doesn't show up. Last time she came she showed up with that vile Newton kid and then proceeded to throw herself at Jazz. She was so drunk that she didn't care that I was in his lap when she did so." I needed to make sure that Jessica was never around Edward. I never thought he'd go for the type of girl who gets black-out drunk, but I still didn't want to watch her throw herself at him.

"I can't promise anything, because we always have people who show up who we don't invite. It's one of the things you have to deal with when you throw a party."

Alice sighed, "Can't we get a bouncer, or something. We should make the party more exclusive."

"Alice, parties are times when you're supposed to meet new people. If the only people there are people we chose, we may never meet new people."

Alice propped her chin in her hand, "I suppose." She turned to face me, "When are you and I shopping for the party?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "You mean the party during which I'll be watching a movie in Edward's room?"

Alice pouted, "You always stay in Edward's room. It can't be as much fun as being at the party."

"Alice, no matter what you say, I'm not going to the party. The last time I went to one of Emmett's parties you abandoned me at the door, I ended up covered in beer, and I had to use a stranger's shower."

"I resent that," Edward started to tickle me.

"Okay, okay, I give up." I tried to breath, but he wasn't giving me any relief. "I ended up in the hottest guy at the parties shower, is that better?"

Edward stopped tickling me and kissed me on the cheek, "Much."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Okay, kids, if you're done playing around, we need to make our way to class. I've got less than half an hour to get across campus. Alice bounced out of her seat in time for Jasper to walk through the door and take her hand. They had their Calculus class together. Part of me was glad that I didn't have any classes with Edward. It would be very distracting with him sitting behind me playing with my hair, or sitting beside me tracing patterns into the palm of my hand.

I stood up and picked up my trash. Edward was close behind me. I didn't have another class today until after lunch, but he had one in 30minutes. So once my trash was deposited we began our journey to the science building. We tended to take the scenic route on mornings like this.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" Edward seemed slightly nervous when he asked which was out of character for him.

I turned to study his expression. "I don't know. Did you have something in mind?"

He gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, every semester the pre-med students do this big event. You know, dinner and music, that kind of stuff. It will be mostly a whole bunch of nerds discussing classes, but I thought, maybe, you would consider being my date."

I had to laugh, "Edward, you sound like the biggest nerd asking out the head cheerleader."

"That's not an answer."

I couldn't understand why he thought I wouldn't go with him. I mean, I was practically living with him. "Of course I'll go with you, Edward. Is there some kind of dress code?"

He smiled so broadly that you'd think I'd just given him a new, fast car. "Most people just wear jeans and a nice shirt."

I couldn't help but smile back. His happiness was contagious. We reached the science building and he kissed my cheek before heading into the building I was glad didn't contain any or my classes. Don't get me wrong, I was pretty good at science in high school, but I had a feeling that college science was horse of a different color.

As I walked back to the library to study before I met everyone for lunch, I continued to think about the way that Edward has asked me. I must have been missing something, because there was no reason for him to be worried about taking me to such a casual event. Maybe I should have realized then that things were not as they appeared.


	15. Chapter 15

"Bella, where are you going looking like that?" Alice was standing by her bed with one hand on her hip.

"Dressed like what, Alice?"

She looked me up and down carefully, "Like you don't know if you're going on a date or to class."

I sighed, "Alice, I'm going out with Edward. He said jeans and a nice top, so that's what I'm wearing."

She looked at me skeptically, "Where is he taking you?"

I shrugged, "Some pre-med party. He says it's really casual."

Alice thought about that for a moment. "Surely you don't mean the Pre-Med Fraternity party."

"I suppose I do. I don't really know."

Alice ran to my closet and pulled out a jean skirt that she'd bought me. "You should wear this, and the black ballet flats. It's still not as nice as I'd dress you, but it's better."

I did as Alice said. I didn't feel that it was necessary, but I decided that I'd take the small changes without argument.

Edward was sitting on my bed when I got out of the bathroom. He looked amazing in a dark pair of blue jeans and an off white button up. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to expose his toned forearms.

He took me in and smiled, "Are you ready to go?"

I smiled back, "Sure"

The trip was short. The event was being held at the state convention center which was just off campus.

There was a valet outside to take the Volvo and someone standing at the door to take jackets and coats. The servants outside contrasted heavily with the chaos on the inside.

Edward had said very casual, right? He'd said it was just some nerds standing around talking about classes, right? Then why did this look more like and Alice style party? The dance floor covered most of the room with a few random couches and a buffet at the edges of the room.

I turned and glared at Edward. What was he thinking? He threw his hands up in front of him defensively with a sheepish look on his face. "It's just the way that we blow some steam before finals. I knew if I told you, you wouldn't come with me."

I closed my eyes and tried to breathe. "I swear to God, if I did not love you, you would be so de…" My words were suddenly cut off by Edward's lips and I opened my eyes in surprise.

When he finally pulled away his eyes were sparkling, "Do you really mean that?"

I couldn't comprehend his joy with the situation, I was mad at him. Why would he be so happy about me being mad at him? "What, that you would be dead?"

He threw his head back and laughed. What could I have said that would make him react this way? "No," he cupped my face between both of his hands, "that you love me."

I blushed. I hadn't even realized I'd said it, but it was true. I'd felt this way for months and had just been too unsure of how he felt too say it. "Yes" It was all I could say.

He smiled again and brought my lips to his. The kiss was deep and full of…love? He pulled back a few inches and looked in my eyes. "I love you, Isabella Swan. I have waited more than a month to say that."

I couldn't help laughing, "You're distracting me."

His expression spoke nothing but innocence, "From what?"

"From the fact that I'm mad at you. You tricked me into coming here."

The smile didn't leave his face. He kissed my forehead. "We don't have to stay long. I really think you'll have fun, though."

A boy with glasses and slicked back hair approached us. "Edward, dude, what's up?"

It seemed even when we were away from out family, people interrupted our private moments. "Not much, Eric. Just passin' through."

Eric's eyes never left me. "Finally showed up with a date I see." He reached his hand out for me to shake, "I'm Eric Yorkie, proposed Magna Cum Laudie of this class. And you are?"

Ugh, talk about nerdy. He was the only one in the whole room who fit the description. "Bella, I'm Edward's girlfriend."

He looked disappointed. Surely he didn't believe that he could compete with Edward. "So Eric," Edward was trying to keep the conversations casual, "Did you bring a date?"

"Yeah," his expression when from disappointed to annoyed, "You know that cute little Biology major from the class under us, Angela Weber?"

"Sure, she's thinking about becoming a teacher right?"

"Yeah, well I brought her." He looked in the direction of one of the couches, "But she's been talking to Ben Cheney all night. Apparently they were friends as kids, and then moved out here and they haven't seen each other until tonight." He started to mumble something under his breath about GPA's and height issues.

"I think that's nice." Something bothered me about the way he talked about Ben. "I mean being reunited with a childhood friend who you thought you'd never see again."

Eric snorted and moved off in another direction. As Eric disappeared Edward tugged me toward the dance floor. "Are you crazy?"

"Bella, we've done the whole dancing thing before. I can keep you safe from yourself, love. I promise."

I sighed and followed him out. The music was fast and I had to rely completely on Edward to keep with the rhythm. He never let go of me.

An uncountable number of songs later, the music slowed down. I noticed that the room had become less crowded. I rested my head on Edward's chest and tried not to think about my feet.

Edward chuckled and I looked up at him confused. He nodded his head in the direction of a couple dancing. The girl was a few inches taller than the guy, but they looked completely happy. "That's Angela and Ben. I don't see Yorkie anywhere, so he must have given up on her."

I rolled my eyes at the mention of Eric. He had been so irritating. "I can't blame her for ditching him. He was so full of himself."

Edward laughed lightly, "I tried to get Ben to ask her. I've been watching him stare at her for weeks, but she didn't notice. She's been so stressed over classes."

I glanced back over at Angela and Ben. She looked so happy. "I'm glad they found each other."

Soon Edward and I were two of twenty people in the room. We decided that it was time to go. We drove back to the apartment quietly. I had danced for several hours, which should have been physically impossible for such a klutz, so I was tired.

"Bella, love?" I looked over at Edward groggily. "We're here. Do you want me to carry you?"

I shook my head and placed my hand on the door handle, "I can make it."

Making it was about all I did. I fumble with the boxer shorts until I knew they were secure and then I fell into bed.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up and immediately knew that something was different. My head was not resting on Edward's chest as I'd become so accustomed to, but he was there. My back was pressed against his chest, and he'd wrapped himself around me very protectively. His arm was wrapped around my waist.

He pulled me closer into him in his sleep, and it was then that I realized the major difference. In my exhaustion, I'd forgotten to put on a shirt.

What shocked me most was how little this fact bothered me. In the past, I'd always made sure that I'd had decent coverage.

Another shock was the disappointment I felt over the fact that Edward was wearing a shirt. It shouldn't have been a disappointment. Edward was a gentleman and wouldn't take such advantages until he was sure that was what I wanted.

I tried to go back to sleep. I needed to take advantage of the fact that it was Saturday and that the little pixie of a roommate had not tried to pull me out of bed yet.

Edward stirred, "Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"No"

He chuckled and kissed my hair, "We can't stay in bed all day."

I turned and buried my face in his chest, "Of course we can. It's the perfect lay-in-bed-all-day day."

He trailed his fingers down my back, "Aren't you hungry?"

Before I could answer, my stomach growled. I wrapped my arms around Edward and held him still. "I don't want to get up."

"And I don't want you to put on a shirt, but sometimes, we don't get what we want."

I lifted my face and pouted at him, "You know if I get what I want, you get what you want."

He leaned down and kissed my nose, "Well I'm hungry." I continued to pout and he studied my face, "Maybe I can find something in the kitchen."

I smiled and reached up to kiss him quickly. "There's a box of Apple Jacks at the bottom of the pantry."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you want any milk with that?"

"Nope," I popped the p, "Just the box. I don't like my Apple Jacks with milk."

He laughed at me, "You are one strange character, Swan."

"I never said I was normal, Cullen. I eat what I like."

He laughed softly as he got out of the bed and headed for the kitchen. When he came back, he had my box of Apple Jacks and a bowl of Captain Crunch for himself.

We ate in silence and settled in to watch a movie. Over the past few months, we'd gone through his collection that he kept at school, so we'd begun to rent several movies a week.

This morning, we were watching Sabrina. It was hard to go wrong with Audrey Hepburn. Throw in Humphrey Bogart and you've got an amazing movie.

"Okay, what's the deal here?" Edward obviously didn't agree. "I thought she liked what's his name. Is she so fickle that she switches back and forth between the brothers?"

I rolled my eyes, "She never really knew either of them. She thought she loved David because she'd grown up with him. All of her feelings were based on appearance. When she started to spend time with Linus, she finally found her heart's desire."

"Well what about David? He loves her, doesn't he?"

"Just watch the movie. Do you really want me to spoil the ending?"

"I just don't understand. It seems that everyone is setting themselves up for heartbreak."

"It's a classic and good movie. Just watch it."

He was finally quiet about the movie, but he only seemed to get more confused as time went on. I had to hold back laughter every time I glanced up at him.

When the movie ended, he looked to me for explanation, "What?"

"What just happened?" He waved in the general direction of the TV.

"Well David realized the Linus loved Sabrina and that Sabrina loved him as well. Despite his shallow appearance, he does care for Sabrina and wants her to be happy. He also cares for his brother, so he forces him to be happy."

He leaned his head back against the pillow and rubbed his temples trying to take in the information, "That's just too complicated." He opened his eyes and gave me a serious look. "Do me a favor . Don't ever fall in love with Emmett. I don't think I could be so calm and happy with the idea as well as David was."

I adjust myself so I was hovering above him and leaned down to kiss him, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that. As far as I know, it's hard to be in love with two people at once."

He hid his smile, "Don't be fooled by the heart, my dear. Stranger things have happened."

I looked into his eyes and took in what he said. I ran my fingers through his hair and fell the soft texture caress my fingers. "Like you choosing me."

His eyes darkened in confusion before he took on a knowing smile, "You don't see yourself very clearly, Bella. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met." He ran the back of his hand across my cheek. "And while I mean physically, there's also the mental part. You're smart and have something to say about everything. I think I could spend days just sitting and listening to you talk."

"And whether you believe me or not, it's true. You don't even see the way guys look at you. You completely missed my shameless flirting and attempts to make you see me. Can you imagine the more subtle attempts that you miss?"

I pushed a stray lock of copper hair from his forehead. "I always saw you, Edward. It's just hard for me to believe that you really saw me."

I was suddenly on my back with Edward pressed against me, an intense look in his eyes. "I don't just see you, Bella. I love you. I need you to pay attention because this is important."

I tried to ignore the way his hard body felt pressed against mine as he spoke. "I have never felt the kind of connection that I have with you. The moment you opened your eyes that first day, you owned me. My head and heart have been full of you since that moment. I know it's early and we're young, but I can see you 60 years from now, sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch with an old man smiling happily because he got to spend his life with you. God, you have no idea how much I want to be that man."

I was searching his eyes to see the hidden meaning in his little speech. "Bella, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, like this. I never want to have to let you go. It might sound crazy to you, but it's the only way I can see myself being happy. I'm a very selfish person, and I will do whatever I can to keep you with me."

The intensity of his eyes never dimmed. "Please, Bella, try to see things the way the rest of the world does. You are perfect. You are everything. You are exactly what I needed to be a whole person, but I didn't know I was missing anything until I met you. Now I'm afraid to go back to that."

I reached my hands up and placed them on either side of his face. I pulled his lips to mine to make him shut up. When his lips finally moved with mine rather than with words, I pulled back to look into his eyes. "Edward, I'm not going anywhere. As strange as it may sound, I see similar things. I see a future where I belong to no one but you. I see a backyard with a swing set and kids and a dog. Yes it's early, but every time I kiss you, I see a future and a family and a life with you."

His face relaxed and he brought his lips back to mine. His kisses had become hungry. His hands moved slowly from my waist to the wire in my bra. He ran his fingers along the edge as if testing the boundary. I arched off the bed and into him as his hands moved around to the clasp, granting him permission to progress.

"Bella, are you coming with me to the gym or what?" I looked at Rose in horror. She was standing at the open door with her arms crossed over her chest. She leaned against the door frame and giggled, "Clearly you're busy. I'll come back later."

I groaned as she closed the door. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to lock your door?" I pushed him away from me. The moment was dead, and now I needed to take a cold shower before I went to the gym.

He rolled away from me and groaned. "I've never had a reason to before. Maybe you should make sure I do from now on." He smiled, but I could see that it was forced. He was just as uncomfortable as I was.

I climbed from the bed and went over to the dresser to pull out something to wear to the gym. It wouldn't be much longer and I'd have all my stuff in his room.

"Bella?"

I turned back to look at him, "Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?"

I crossed back to the bed and sat down so that I was touching him. "Of course not. Why would I be?"

His eyes never left mine, "I just crossed a line. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I just got caught up in the moment."

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, "Edward, I had wanted you to. Part of me still wishes that you'd locked the door."

He gave me his crooked grin that made my mind go blank, "Only part of you?"

I laughed, "The other part thinks we should have ignored her."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me against his chest. "You will be the death of me, Bella," he growled against my lips.

I smiled and pushed all my weight forward so that he was pressed against the headboard.


	17. Chapter 17

"Rose, I'm going to fall over," I said as I tried another high kick. "I wasn't meant to move like this."

She laughed and did another jab kick combo. Taebo had been her idea as a work out/self-defense training. "Just try to keep moving. Your balance will improve as we go."

I looked over at her like she was crazy. Bad idea. Just as I did so, I fell flat on my back. Rosalie looked down at me and burst into laughter. "I'm so glad I amuse you."

She reached a hand down to me, "I'm sorry Bella. You just looked so shocked. I couldn't help it." She stopped the video and threw me a towel.

I looked around the empty room. There were mirrors and mats. It was obviously used as a class room. "How did you swing them giving you a whole room?"

"I teach taebo three times a week, so they let me use the empty class room whenever I want."

I looked at her a little shocked, "You teach Taebo?"

She nodded and grabbed her water bottle, "I spent a lot of time working out in high school. It was the only way I could get rid of my excess rage."

Rose, full of rage? "What rage? Every time I see you, you're always smiling and laughing. Well, either that or sucking face with Emmett."

She laughed again, only proving my point. "I wasn't always that way. Emmett's helped me a lot, but there was a time when I couldn't be around anyone."

She slid down the wall until she was sitting on a mat. She patted the spot next on the mat next to her for me to join her. "I think you should know what happened to me."

My curiosity piqued and I sat down next to Rosalie and waited for her to continue. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. "I've always been rather vain about my looks. I still am. It's probably my major fault."

"I wasn't the only one who paid attention to the way I looked. Men and women alike would watched me wherever I went. I had many admirers. I enjoyed the attention it brought me. I'd get served alcohol when I ate out. People would give me things for free. And someone would always be with me. Sure, most of them talked about me behind my back, but that never bothered me. I had everything, money, looks, and a plan. I was going to get married to a rich, handsome man and have lots of beautiful babies. It's all I wanted."

She sighed and looked back at me. "My father worked in the Kings' bank. I would spend some afternoons in his office after school. That's where I met Royce, Royce King. He was the owner's son. I was 15 and he was 27. I didn't pay him much attention, as I said before, everyone watched me."

She closed her eyes again, this time she seemed to be trying to block something. "He started to go out of his way to meet me in the file room or greet me at the front door. As time passed, he'd kiss my cheek or my hand. When I'd show up, there would be a rose on my father's desk for me. My father ignored the attention because it was good for his career."

"One night, my father was working late. I stayed in hopes of seeing Royce. I'd grown attached to him. It seemed that he was going to be the one to make my fairy tale come true."

He face went extremely pale and her jaw set. "I was getting my father a soda from the vending machine in the employee break room. I was putting the dollar into the machine when someone pushed me against the machine. He quickly flipped me around and I saw that it was Royce. I could smell the alcohol on his breath."

A single tear escaped her lid, "When I told my father, he didn't believe me. He would tell anyone what Royce had done to me. I had to cover up the bruises and cuts, but I could never cover the shame. He'd taken me, right there against the vending machine."

She wiped a few more tears that had managed to escape from her lids, "My mother convinced my father to send me to a counselor when I started to lash out. I couldn't be around men."

"What about Emmett?" I couldn't understand. The type of person she was describing herself as couldn't be in the same state as someone as big and buff as Emmett, let alone be in a physical and emotional relationship with him.

She smiled, it was a happy smile, and I was glad to see it. "I am so lucky to have found Emmett. He is exactly what a person like me needs. He's sweet and caring and will never allow any harm to come to me. He taught me that some men can be trusted. He treated me like an angel. I don't know how he did it, but he brought me back. He made me feel beautiful, loved and wanted."

She dropped her head to her hands and silent sobs shook her shoulders. I threw my arms around her and she placed her head on my shoulder. "I'll never get my full fairy tale, Bella." She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Royce didn't just rape and beat me. He absolutely destroyed me. I can never have children. All I ever really wanted was a family, and I wish more than anything that I could give Emmett that." She shakily wiped the tears away. "He'll take me no matter what, but he deserves children. He deserves a son to watch play sports and a daughter who he can watch grow and protect from all the boys who try to break her heart. He'd be great with kids, because he is one." She laughed through the tears.

I took her hand and squeezed it in both of mine, "Rose you know that you can adopt. There are so many children out there that would be lucky to have you as a mother. And you'd make them so happy. You'd make a great mother."

She squeezed my hands back and smiled. "I know that. And someday I hope to have beautiful family."

"Now," She stood up and pulled me to my feet, "That's enough of a break. We're going to work on that balance of yours. You are a danger to anyone in a thirty foot radius and we are going to fix that."

I got up and followed her to the other side of the room where they had a low balance beam. I was scared, but knew that my risk of getting hurt was only raised slightly by the elevation in height.

She held my hand as she led me across the beam. I watched her as she smiled and patiently helped me as I stumbled. She had a very maternal nature that I had never noticed before. I was seeing Rosalie for the first time, and now, I understood exactly what Emmett had fallen in love with.

As we walked back to the apartment from the campus gym, I hooked arms with Rosalie. "Thank you, Rose."

She looked down at me and smiled. No other communication needed to pass between us.


	18. Chapter 18

When Rose and I got back to the apartment, Emmett was already setting up for the party. "Hey girls, did you have a good workout?"

Rose walked right up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Always do, babe. Can I borrow your shower? I don't want to go all the way back to my apartment. Tanya's acting strange."

"Sure," he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Want me to join you?"

I made a gagging sound and they looked at me. "And you say Edward and I are bad."

Rose laughed before heading toward Emmett's room. Emmett gave me his best disapproving look, "Thanks Bella. Now I don't have an answer."

I shook my head and went to Edward's room. When I walked in, I saw Edward at his desk concentrating on a book. He had his earphones in and didn't even notice me walk in.

I tiptoed over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He jumped at the contact and swirled around in his seat so fast he nearly knocked me down. He reached out to steady me and pulled out his ear buds. "Love, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that. You scared me."

I leaned down and kissed him on the nose. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You looked like you needed a kick of energy."

He ran his hands over my arms. "I was taking advantage of the quiet and doing some last minute studying. It's going to get crazy around here in a couple of hours."

I looked over at his stack of books. I wasn't sure how he was going to finish it. "Maybe after my shower, we could go to the library. I don't really want to be at the party."

He searched my face, "Are you sure? I mean, I'm not going to be very much fun if I'm studying?"

I laughed at his worried expression and ran my fingers through his hair. "You'll be even less fun over winter break if you don't do well on your exams. Don't worry. I'm English major. I'll be able to entertain myself in a library. Besides, it wouldn't hurt for me to do a little studying as well."

I pulled away from him and headed to the shower. I grabbed a towel and a pair of sweats along the way.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I stepped into the warm water. As my muscles began to relax, my mind began to phase out. I was definitely going to need some coffee before we hit the books.

I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. As I was stepping into my sweats, my stomach started to growl. Supper would have to be on the agenda as well.

I left the bathroom to search for a comfortable shirt, "Whoa, Bella. You could give a guy a heart attack."

I looked over to see Jasper searching through Edward's CD's. I grabbed one of Edward's shirts from a chair and threw it over my head. "Jazz, couldn't you have warned me that you were in here? And where's Edward?"

Jasper laughed at my irritation. "Sorry Bells, I didn't know you were going to be in here." For some reason, my anger seemed to dull. It seemed that Jasper always knew how to calm me down. "And the last time I saw Edward, he was helping Emmett move the beer pong table to the edge of the room. Alice somehow got him to agree to move it."

I laughed, "I think she scared him into it. She might be small, but you don't want to cross her."

Jasper nodded and went back to searching through Edward's CDs. "You wouldn't happen to know where Edward's party mix might be, would you?"

I walked over to search with him. "No, Edward and I usually listen to more classical stuff than what you're looking for."

He scratched his head, "He said it should be in here."

Edward walked in, "Jazz, it's over here." He picked up a CD off his desk and tossed it toward us. "Emmett broke the last one, so I had to re-burn it."

"Thanks, hopefully this is what Alice is looking for." He turned and walked from the room.

I turned to glare at Edward. "What?"

"You could have given me some forewarning. I wasn't wearing a shirt when I came out of the bathroom."

He gave me a sheepish grin. "Sorry, love. You usually take all your cloths to the bathroom."

That was true. The bravery to not wear a shirt had only occurred today. The funny thing was, I'd expected it to be Emmett who caught me without some article of clothing. Jasper usually kept to himself. "We need to work on your relationship skills. First you don't lock the door. Then you let someone else in the room while I'm taking a shower."

He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "I'm new at all of this. It's like you're reawakening me. I have to learn these things as I go."

I sighed dramatically. He was already forgiven. "I suppose I'll have to be patient with you."

He placed a longer kiss on my lips. It was long enough to get my pulse racing. "Just tell me what to do."

A small smile spread across my lips, "Well, we could start with dinner. I haven't had anything since breakfast."

He stepped away from me and made a grand sweeping bow. "Your wish is my command."

I smiled and grabbed my shoes, school ID, and my history book. It was the only subject I knew I'd have to study for the hardest.

Of course Edward wanted to eat out. He seemed disgusted by the school's idea of food. I didn't like it much better than him, but I didn't know how he could afford to eat out so often. Especially since he refused to let me pay for myself, EVER.

He took me to the little Italian place right off campus. It was small and rather quiet for a Saturday night. Edward and I sat in the corner so that the cold air of the opening and closing door wouldn't reach us.

He reached across the table and took my hands as we waited for our food. "When is your last exam?"

"In two weeks."

He knitted his eyebrows together and watched me carefully, "And are you going to drive that death trap you call a truck home?"

I scrunched my nose at him and tried to pull my hand from his. I really hated it when people talked badly about my truck. "Yes, it's a great truck and I'll want it while I'm at home"

He held onto my hand firmly, "Then will you at least wait until my final exam is over to leave. I'd feel much better if I was following you."

"You'll hate following me. The truck doesn't go more than 50mph."

I heard him groan, but he pushed past it. "It will be better than being in an exam wondering if you were stranded somewhere between here and Forks."

I rolled my eyes and him, "You know, I survived more than 18 years before you came along."

"I'm not sure how. It seems that everything that could cause trouble within a thirty mile radius of you, does."

I leaned forward slightly, "And how you intend to protect me from myself?"

He laughed, "It won't be easy. Maybe I can find you one of those plastic bubbles."

"But then I won't be able to drive my truck."

His crooked grin widened into a full blown smile that knocked the breath out of me, "My plan is sounding better all the time."

The waitress came with our dishes around that time. "So does your family have any plans for Christmas?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "I don't think so. Should we?"

I ducked my head and blushed lightly. "It's just that your family seems like the type that would 'Christmas in the Bahamas' or something like that."

He laughed, "No, my family's more of a stay at home type. We've always done the 'wake up on Christmas morning and run to the tree' thing. My parents are very traditional."

I just nodded, I was a little embarrassed by my assumption. "So what are your plans for Christmas?"

I looked up at him. "Dad and I don't make a big deal out of Christmas. He likes to decorate the house, but he usually gives up and leaves half of the house bare. We do a Christmas lunch with some family friends from the LaPush reservation. And that will be a bigger deal now that my father's dating one of the women on the reservation."

"Do you think, maybe, you could do Christmas Eve dinner with us? I know my parents would love to have you."

"I think I'd like that."

He smiled at me, "Good."

The rest of the meal was quiet. He never let go of my hand, which made eating pasta a little more difficult, but I liked it all the same. I always wanted a part of me to be connected to him. He already held my heart, but there was comfort in the physical connection.

After we ate and Edward paid, of course, we walked hand in hand to the library. It was already dark, and I was sure that the party at the apartment was getting started.

When we reached the library, Edward and I found a table near the back. It was quiet and empty. Luckily, the library stayed open 24/7 for students. I was sure it'd be full until exams were over.

I studied for my history test for a while, and then I got distracted. I watched Edward as he flipped through his books. He had three books and a dictionary open all at the same time. He'd read out of one book, then look something up in another, which would cause him to need his dictionary. Sometimes he would run his hands through his hair in agitation. Sometimes he would smile, probably about something he succeeded to remember.

At around 2o'clock in the morning, he looked up at me. He looked shocked when he discovered that I was looking back at him. "What?"

"Watching you study is kind of fascinating."

"How so?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I've just never seen someone concentrate so intensely on anything for such a long period of time."

My mention of time brought him back to reality. He looked down at his watch. "Wow, we've been here for five hours. You must be tired."

"A little," I admitted.

He quickly pushed all his books into his messenger bag and held out his hand to me. "The party should be winding down soon. We should head back and get some sleep."

I picked up my book and took his hand. Less than an hour later, we were cuddled up together in Edward's bed, completely asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

"Honey, I'm home." Emmett burst through the front door of the apartment. "Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Yes, Emmett. You should know that, considering the fact that you were the one to put everything in my truck."

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Edward gets back. He's in his last final right now." I watched Emmett as he plopped down in a chair and started flipping through the channels. "So why are you suddenly interested in riding home with me?"

"Because Edward's so dull when he drives. He puts in one of his CDs and doesn't talk the whole we." He never looked up from the TV.

I watched him suspiciously, "So this has nothing to do with Edward's attempt to keep me safe from myself?"

He finally looked up at me with what appeared to be a shocked expression. "How can you accuse me of such things lil' sis? Is it a crime for me to want to spend time with you?"

"God, Emmett, you are such a bad actor. You and I both know that Edward is putting you in my truck."

He shrugged, "Maybe he is. But is that such a bad thing?"

"He worries too much about me. You all worry too much about me."

"I beg to differ." Edward had somehow slipped into the apartment without either of us noticing.

"Hey, bro. You ready to go? I think we should head out now so we at least have a chance of arriving by the end of the week."

I glared at Emmett. "Is it really necessary for both of you to pick on my truck? It's a great truck especially for me."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean, 'especially for you'?"

"Well, the thing's like indestructible. If I were to ever get in any kind of an accident, it would remain completely intact."

"Yeah," Emmett chuckled, "I suppose that is a good car for you." He turned back to his brother. "So are you ready to go? I'd rather see Rose sooner than later."

"Yeah, let me just make sure everything's turned off in my room."

Edward headed to his room while Emmett and I headed toward my truck. Though I complained, I was glad to have Emmett's company. It was a three day drive, and I didn't want to make it alone. I would have ridden with Edward, but I wanted to have my car at home. I'd always liked the freedom I felt in driving my old truck.

The trip ran pretty smoothly. It took three and a half days to get there, but it was fun. Emmett wanted to spend the whole time playing some sort of road game. At one point, we were playing a game where I had silver or white cars and he had colored cars, and whoever saw the most of his cars won.

"Silver," I called out as we passed one of the last cars we'd see as we were so close to Forks. I looked in my rear view mirror to check on Edward, who I knew would be irritated by my 40mph pace. He was just going to have to deal with my need to go the speed limit. I was the police chief's daughter.

I glanced down at the paper in Emmett's hand on which he was keeping score. "Hey, you haven't counted my lat ten cars. You're cheating."

"Nuh-uh. You just don't want to admit that you're losing."

I pulled off the side of the road. We were only twenty miles from Forks, but I didn't care. Emmett wasn't going to force me to play this stupid game and then cheat.

I watched as Edward got out of his car and walked to my window. He tapped lightly and I rolled the window down as far as it would go. "What's the matter?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Emmett's cheating."

Edward leaned against the car and sighed, "You pulled over because of Emmett's poor sportsmanship. We're less than an hour from town.

I stuck out my bottom lip, "Edward, it's so unfair. I didn't even want to play the game and then he cheated. Can't you make him stop?"

He looked over at Emmett, "Dude, don't you want to see your Jeep? We'll be stuck here on the side of the road until you fix this."

Emmett threw his hands up in the air. "Fine." He took out his pen and added ten marks. "Are you happy?"

I smiled, "Exceptionally."

I turned back to the steering wheel and turned the key. There was a click, "Uh-oh"

I could see Edward begin to smile out of the corner of my eye as I tried again. "Shoot, don't die on me now. We're almost home. At least get to La Push so I can leave you with Jacob."

Edward chuckled, "Bella, just give up. It's lived a full life. It's time for you to let the poor thing go. It's the best you can do for it."

"No," I growled as I tried futily to turn the engine over.

As I continued to try to revive my truck Emmett got out, and the boys moved all of our stuff into Edward's car. After all my stuff was moved, Edward came to my side of the car and opened the door to pull me out. "Love, we need to get home. You can't just sit here with a dead car all night."

I continued to try to turn the engine over. "It's fine, it' just tired. Just give me a minute."

One minute I was in my seat turning my key and the next I was in Edward's arms. He'd actually picked me up out of my seat. I looked up at him to him laughing, "You are so stubborn."

"Edward, put me down." As I said the words, I wrapped my arms around his neck so that he wouldn't drop me.

He placed me on my feet at the passenger door of the Volvo. "Get in. If you want, we can send someone to come get it tomorrow."

I sighed, "No need, I'll just call Jake. He'll come get it, and then it will be fixed by the time we go back."

He cocked and eyebrow, "And what makes you think I'll let you drive it back."

I smiled as I stretched up to place a chaste kiss on his lips, "Because you love me." I stepped into the car before he could argue.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the Black's house number. As it rang, I watched as Edward shook off his daze and returned to the driver's seat.

"Hello," Billy's voice sounded tired. I wondered if he was doing okay.

"Hey, Billy. It's Bella."

"Oh, hiya Bella. What can I do for you?"

"I was curious if I could talk to Jake. Is he around?"

"He's actually out with Leah right now. I could tell him to call you back."

I couldn't figure out what he was doing out with Leah. He and Leah hated each other. Then again, Leah had hated me too. Maybe Leah had changed while I was gone. "How about you tell him to stop by Charlie's house. I wanna see him anyway."

"When did you get home?"

"I'm almost there right now. Classes ended a few days ago."

"Well it's good to have you back, Bella. I'll tell Jake that you're home and I'm sure he'll be there before you are."

I laughed. Jacob was my best friend, and we'd barely spoken since August. I hoped that Billy was right. "Just tell him that I want to see him, Billy."

"Will do. Talk to you later, Bella."

"Bye, Billy." I hung up and leaned my head back against the head rest. I closed my eyes and tried to breath. If anyone could fix my truck, it would be Jake.

"So, who's Jacob?"

I turned my head to look at Edward. "Have I never mentioned him before?"

"No," he crinkled his forehead, "not that I can remember."

"Hmm," I rolled my head back and closed my eyes. "That's strange. He's my best friend. He's the only reason I survived this God forsaken town."

"And why would he be able to bring that hunk of junk back to life?" I could hear an edge in his voice, but I couldn't place it.

"Jake's been working on anything with an engine since he could move his fingers. The truck used to be his father's. When I moved in with my Dad, Billy gave it to him as a coming home present to me. The thing's only needed some minor work since I got it. Jake's kept it running for me."

"Wow. I think he and Rosie should meet."

I turned back to look at Emmett, "Why?"

"She's the same way. You know that hot little car she's got? Well she tweaked the engine so it goes twice as fast now. And she decked out my Jeep. You gotta see it."

I laughed at the image of Rose in her high heels underneath a car. Then the image of Rosalie and Jacob meeting flashed through my head. "That would be a completely one sided conversation. Jacob wouldn't know how to pick his jaw up off the floor."

Emmett's smile almost made his face shine. "She does know how to make an impression, doesn't she?"

I smiled to myself. She sure did. No one who was in the same building as Rosalie could miss her. She exuded confidence and self worth. And then when you got to know her, you couldn't help but lover her. She was loyal, loving, motherly, patient, and one of the best friends someone could ever have. That is, once you got past the intimidating outer layer. "Is Rose coming to Forks, or are you going to her?"

"Both, I'll go up there every once in a while and she'll come down for Christmas Eve dinner. It's a big event at the Cullen house."

I kind of figured that much. We drove up in front of my house and true to form, the Rabbit was sitting in the driveway. I smile widely at the thought of seeing Jake.

Edward pulled up and helped me get my stuff out of the back. "I'll call you tonight, see if you want to do anything later."

I almost laughed at his expression, almost. "It's going to be strange, isn't it, sleeping in separate beds?"

He shrugged, "It's only a month."

I raised an eyebrow, "That's how long we've been doing it anyway. But don't worry. We'll see each other all the time. There's no way around it out here."

He nodded once before placing the duffle over my shoulder and leaning in to kiss me. The kiss was deep and passionate, as if he was scared this would be our last kiss. His kiss wasn't hungry as they often times were. One hand was placed on the small of my back while the other was wrapped around the back of my neck, holding me against his lips. His tongue slipped into my mouth and twisted with mine. He kissed me as if nothing else mattered in the world, but this moment with us together.

My head was spinning, but I didn't care. He was asking me a question, and I had to answer, even if it killed me. I clung to him, determined to remain standing.

He pulled back and placed his forehead against mine. He let the hand on my neck run through my hair. "That was in case I don't get to see you for a few days."

We continued to stand that way for a while. It hadn't really hit me until that moment. Edward and I wouldn't be together every moment I wouldn't be sleeping in his bed, waking up in his arms, kissing him goodnight. Though this hadn't been routine for long, I didn't want it to change

He kissed my forehead and began to untangle himself from me. I grabbed his face and brought his lips back to mine. My kiss was more desperate. When I finally let him breath, he smiled at me. "What was that for?"

"To remind you that I love you."

He placed a quick kiss on my lips and squeezed me so tightly that I stopped breathing for a moment. "I love you too, Bella." He kissed my forehead and released me, "I'll call you tonight, I promise."

I stretched up to place one more kiss on his lips before turning to the house. I didn't know how I'd sleep tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

"BELLS!" I wasn't in the house completely before I was off the ground and gasping for air. I hadn't even registered Jacob's face before I was in his arms.

"Jake…put me…down…Need to…breath."

He laughed as he placed me on my feet. "Sorry Bells. I'm just so excited that you're home." He stood in front of me, placed his hand on my head then slid it forward to hit just below his chest. "Are you shrinking, Bells? I could have sworn we were the same height at one point."

I playfully slapped his away his hand. "You're just a beast, Jake. Geez," I stared up at him, "Maybe I am shrinking. There's no way you grew a whole foot in a few short months."

He looked out the window to the silver Volvo that was driving away. "A lot can change in a few months, Bells." He seemed thoughtful. I wondered if he had been watching us through the window.

I had to distract him, "Yeah, like the working condition of my truck."

He smiled down at me. His happy humor easily recalled. "I'm surprised that truck lasted you this long. It's gotten to the point it'll need a monthly check-up to keep running."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You have to fix it, Jake. I want my truck at school."

"Bells, I don't think that old thing's going to be able to make another trip to New Hampshire."

"It has to. How am I going to get back and forth from school if I don't have a set of wheels?"

He stared back out the window to where the Volvo had been, "Looks like you got home fine without it to me, Bells."

I slapped his arm lightly. I knew from experience that I was more likely to hurt myself than him. "Jacob Black, were you spying on me?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "It's not spying when you're out in public like that, Bella. What happened? You used to be so shy about anything like that."

I walked into the living room with him on my heels. I needed to drop my duffle. "I don't know, Jake. Things are just different with him. I don't care what other people think." That wasn't true. I wanted people to see me with Edward. I felt the need to mark him as my own.

I walked up the stairs saying hey to Charlie in the living room on my way up. I could still feel Jake behind me. It was strange. As large as the boy was, he moved with such grace that I sometimes forgot that he was there. "So where's your truck now?"

"About thirty miles out from Forks. I pulled over for a moment, and when I tried to restart the car, it just wouldn't."

"That sucks. That means I'll have to get it towed. There's no way I can push that old heap of metal thirty miles."

I quickly turned toward him. "Why does everybody have to pick on my truck? It's worked great for me so far, and as soon as you fix it, it will work fine for me again."

He laughed, "Maybe I should kill the old thing. I don't think you should drive it any more, Bells."

"You can't kill my car. That's a crime. I'll report you to the police chief for murder."

He laughed, "You're gonna go tell your Daddy, Bells. What are we, 5?"

"Fine," I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'll tell the Quileute elders. I'm sure the head of the council will be especially interested in the crime you're planning to commit."

"Oh, now you're threatening to tell my father. At least grow up enough to be a teenage girl. Say you're gonna tell my girlfriend or something like that."

"Girlfriend?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"How come I didn't know about that guy outside?" he countered.

"Touché" I unzipped my duffle and started to put things away. "So who is she?"

There was a blush forming under his russet skin, "Do you promise not to laugh?"

I placed a hand on my hip, "Jacob Black, why in the world would I laugh?"

"Well, try not to judge me, okay?"

I took a step closer to him. "I would never judge you, Jacob. If you like this girl, then I'm happy for you."

He studied my face for a few minutes before he spoke, "It's Leah."

I tried not to let my shock show on my face, but he'd always been able to read my face. "You're judging her, Bella."

"No, Jake. I swear I'm not. I'm just surprised. It used to be that you couldn't stand her. What happened?"

He took a deep breath and sat on the edge of my bed. I sat down next to him and waited. I sensed a long story. "When Sam and Emily got married over the summer, Leah was a mess. She had loved Sam so much, and the betrayal of her cousin was more than she could bear."

"She wandered into my garage from time to time, because we could sit together in silence. I was working on a dirt bike and she needed to find some peace."

"One day she just started yelling. She had built up so much anger that she just couldn't handle it anymore. She threw insult after insult at me."

"I couldn't take her yelling anymore. I really needed to shut her up, so I grabbed her and kissed her. I was surprised when she started kissing me back. We were deep into our heavy make-out session when Embry came by."

He laughed, "Boy was he shocked." His expression became serious. "Not nearly as surprised as I was. I'd never felt anything like that before. It was like nothing else existed but Leah. I don't know what to think."

I placed my hand on his knee. "I think you're in love, Jake."

His eyes locked with mine. "Do you think? It feels so strange. It didn't even feel like this when I kissed you."

I punched him playfully on the shoulder. "I don't consider that a kiss. I consider that an attack."

He leered at me, "You kissed me back."

I rolled my eyes. We'd been having this argument for about a year. "Whatever, Jake. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

After I finished unpacking, we headed down to the living room. "Hey, Dad. Have you eaten, yet?"

He looked up from whatever game he was watching. "No, I was waiting for you. I figured we could go to the diner tonight."

"Ugh" I closed my eyes. "I've had enough burger and fries to last me a life time. I'm just going to throw something together. Is Sue keeping the fridge stocked?"

Jake and I watched Charlie blush, "I think so." He tried to turn the attention from himself. "Leah used to come over with Sue, but she's been busy lately. Do you have any idea why that is, Jake."

Jake beamed. I hadn't realized how proud he was, "I hear she's taken up with some guy. She seems really happy."

I just walked out of the room. The men in my life were utterly crazy. Thinking of the men in my life, I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and messaged Edward. _Home safe and sound?_

Jacob walked into the kitchen behind me, "Your turn."

I glanced at him questioningly. "My turn for what?"

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "I told you about Leah. Now it's your turn to tell me about the shiny Volvo owner."

I looked at the refrigerator to buy myself some time. Now that Jacob was no longer trying to get me to fall in love with him, there was no reason not to tell him. "What do you want to know?"

He plopped into one of the kitchen chairs. "How about we start with the basics? Name, how you met, how long you've been dating, and we'll see where it goes from there."

My phone vibrated and I flipped it open to a message from Edward. _Something like that. My mother hasn't stopped asking about you since I walked in the door. Maybe you should stop by tomorrow._

I smiled, knowing that I could see Edward tomorrow would make tonight easier. _I think I might be able to work that out._

Jake caught onto my mood. "Is that him?"

I nodded, "Yeah," I looked up to see him watching me. Waiting for my explanation. "Fine, I'll tell you. His name's Edward Cullen. He's the new Dr.'s son. I met him the first day of classes when I literally fell on him. We've been dating since Thanksgiving. And as crazy as it sounds, I don't think I can live without him now. Are you happy?"

He was laughing, "You fell on the guy? You have to tell me that story in detail."

I growled incoherently. Jake knew about my clumsy tendencies. Once while I was in his garage, I tripped over nothing but my own two feet and hit my head on a hammer. That was a fun ER visit.

"Jake, I fell. It happens all the time. Do I really have to elaborate?" I was quickly putting together a casserole that would feed both Charlie and Jake. Jake never turned down one of my meals.

"Yep. I need to know how you managed to snag a guy, when his original impression of you was because of your lack of balance."

I rolled my eyes. I popped the casserole in the oven and fell into the seat across from him. "Well to start, this wasn't my fault. My new friend and roommate is determined to turn me into a 'fashionista'."

He scrunched his brow. "What in the hell is a fashionista?"

I laughed. "Exactly what it sounds like. A crazy person who tortures themselves to stay on top of the latest trends."

"Anyway, she forced me into a pair of heels the first day of classes, but I didn't go without a fight. When we finally left the room, we had to run. There was no way I was going to be able to run in heels. Everybody knows that. I can't even run in tennis shoes."

I laughed, "Poor guy was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I tripped and we both fell. My head hit the concrete and that was it."

He bunched his eyebrows together. If he continued to do that, the lines would be permanently etched in his skin. "That can't be the end. You didn't start dating until Thanksgiving, right?"

"Well, yeah. We spent several months hanging out. He drove me home Thanksgiving, and I kind of threw myself at him. I couldn't take it anymore."

He laughed. "That's incredible. Miss hide-in-the-back-of-the-class throws herself at a guy."

I blushed and ducked my head, "He was driving me crazy. We spent all of our time together, but he never made a move."

Jacob was still laughing, "Why would any guy make a move on you when they knew they could get you to throw yourself at them instead?"

"He was being a gentleman, Jake. You know, someone who goes out of his way to make others comfortable."

"Yeah, sure. I think he was just using the whole gentleman act to get in your pants, Bells. I mean, he was all over you out there. It's obvious you're sleeping together."

"JAKE!" I nearly fell out of my chair.

"Bells, are you okay?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Yeah, Dad. Supper's gonna be ready in ten minutes."

I turned back to Jacob, "Jake, we are not sleeping together. I mean, not in that sense. We sleep in the same bed, but we definitely don't do more."

He studied my face, "You're telling the truth."

"Yes, I am. We haven't done it yet. I'm not ready."

"You sure looked like you were ready. You were partially doing it right there on the street. Seriously, Bells. You need to tone down the PDA."

I laughed, "When you're around our group. Everything is public."

He cocked an eyebrow, "I think I need to spend some time with your friends. It sounds like it would be interesting."

The oven timer went off and I got up to get the casserole out. "You have no idea. You are staying for dinner, right?"

Jacob smiled, "You know me so well."

I snorted. Not an attractive habit, but it made Jacob's smile broaden. "Dad, supper's ready. You should come and get some before Jake eats it all."


	21. Chapter 21

"Bells, I'm going into the station. Edward's downstairs waiting for you." Charlie was knocking on my door.

I groaned and rolled over, "Dad, tell him it's too early."

I could hear Charlie chuckle through the door, "I'll see you when I get home, Bells."

About five minutes later, the door creaked, the bed squeaked, and two very comforting arms encircled me. "Mmm…morning."

I felt his chest rumble as e kissed my hair. I snuggled into him, finally feeling comfortable. I had tossed and turned the whole night. He seemed just as content as I was, because he didn't move.

I was nearly asleep when he spoke, "Love, we can't just lay in bed all day."

"Sure we can. For the first time there's no annoying little pixie to drag me away, or a big bear and his unbelievably hot girlfriend to walk in without knocking. I think it's the perfect time t stay in bed all day."

He chucked, "My mother is expecting us soon."

I groaned, "But I'm tired. School's out, we don't have jobs, and all of our roommates are gone. I see absolutely no reason to get out of this bed." I looked up at him. "Especially now that you're here."

He leaned down and captured my lips. Though his lips moved slowly against mine, my pulse raced through my body. He kissed me until I was light-headed and out of breath. When he finished with my lips, he moved to my neck.

"Well, now I'm awake, but you're not helping your chances of getting me out of this bed today."

His breath fanned my neck as he chuckled. "Then I should probably stop." He trailed more kisses up my neck and across my jaw and placing a deep kiss on my lips. "I promised my mom you'd be at the house today. And you know I can't disappoint my mom."

He sat up, pulling me with him. I tried to hold him down on the bed, but he was so much stronger than I was. "This is going to be a long month if you aren't going to let me sleep"

He leaned in to kiss my forehead before leaning his own against it. "If it helps, I'm having just as much trouble sleeping as you are."

I caressed his cheek, "It doesn't help, but thanks for trying."

He leaned his cheek into my hand and closed his eyes. He slowly brought his hand up to mine and interlaced our fingers. He turned his head to kiss the palm of my hand. "Maybe I could climb through your window."

I had to laugh, "Edward, you are not climbing that tree. It's older than this house. If it snaps, you'll break your neck."

He sighed and pulled me to my feet. "Well, we're gonna have to find a way to sleep. I can't function this way."

I took a moment to really look at him. I reached up to stroke the bruises beneath his eyes. He really hadn't been sleeping lately. He'd been busy with exams, only coming to bed in the early hours of the morning. Now he wasn't sleeping because we weren't together. "Edward, I really think we should stay here. You need some sleep."

He simply smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss. "I'll be fine. Maybe we'll take a nap later. For right now, you need to get dressed, because my parents are waiting."

I narrowed my eyes at him but went to my closet anyway. I heard him sit on my bed, so I got my cloths and went to the bathroom.

I didn't take long. As much as I wanted to see Esme and Carlisle again, I was hoping to get it over with quickly so I could get some time alone with Edward.

I walked back in my room and found Edward stretched out comfortably on my bed. He looked so at home, here in my old house. I walked over to him quietly and leaned in for a kiss. I felt him smiled under my lips.

He quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him. I laughed, "Edward, we should get going." I murmured against his lips.

"Mmmm" he continued to move his lips against mine, but there was no urgency. There was no lust in this kiss. It only contained the love that we shared. He pulled away and sighed.

He kissed my forehead before pulling us both from the bed. "Come on. If we stay here much longer, I'm going to break my promise to my mother."

I groaned as he dragged me down the stairs and out the door. I turned to lock the door. "Maybe you shouldn't have promised. What if I hadn't wanted to come?"

He pulled my back against his chest and began to kiss a line from my jaw to my shoulder. I melted against him and was only barely aware of my feet moving. Edward chuckled, breath fanning across my neck. He pulled his arms away and the shock brought me from my daze. He opened the car door and gestured for me to get in smiling. "I would have found a way to get you there."

I wanted to be mad. He had used my weakness for any sort of physical contact with him against me. But I couldn't find it in me to be mad. I couldn't let him get away with it, though. I crossed my arms and stepped into the car without looking at him.

I could hear him chuckle as he closed my door and walked around to the driver's side. He knew I was faking. I'd never been a good liar.

I tried to keep the façade up throughout the drive, but Edward knew my weaknesses. The melody of Clair de Lune enveloped me and I relaxed into the seat. We reached Mason Mansion in no time. I knew from experience that closing my eyes helped me deal with his need for speed.

He opened my door for me like the gentleman he was. I took his hand and stepped out of the car. As soon as I was on my feet, Edward ducked down and placed a kiss right under my ear. I gasped and then moaned as he began to suck lightly on the spot.

"Edward…" I breathed as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Edward, you already had breakfast! Leave a little Bella for the rest of us!" Emmet yelled from the front porch.

Edward sighed and his breath fanned the spot I was sure would be obviously dark later. "It seems I choose the most inopportune moments to do this."

He kissed my lips lightly once, and we began our walk to the house. "I told you we should have stayed at my house."

He nodded, "But I promised my Mom. You have no idea how much she wants to see you again. She hasn't asked me about anything that hasn't had something to do with you. I think she loves you more now than she loves me."

I kissed his cheek. "That could never happen."

We were interrupted by a flurry of caramel hair. I was enveloped by Esme's arms and the smell of cinnamon and rising bread. I was sure that she had been in the kitchen this morning. "Bella, I'm so glad that you're here. How was your trip? Are you hungry?" She had pulled from the hug and was tugging me toward the kitchen.

"I'm fine, Esme. You really don't have to make me anything." I tried to explain to her as she pulled me into the kitchen.

"Don't be ridiculous, dear. We've always got something in the oven around here. I've raised three boys."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Three?"

She smiled, "Of course, Edward, Emmet and Carlisle. Though the way Emmet eats, he could count as three boys all by himself."

I couldn't help but laugh. Esme was such an amazing woman. She lived in a house full of men, and yet she was the happiest person I'd ever met. I couldn't imagine a frown on her face.

Emmet wandered into the kitchen and lifted me into a bone crushing hug. "Emmet it hasn't even been twenty four hours. You don't have missed me that much."

He set me down on my feet, "That's where you're wrong, Bella. It's not normal to not have you around. You're a permanent fixture in my life now."

Esme smiled, "Emmet, let the poor girl breath. She just got here."

"Can't I even hug my little sis, Mom?"

The smile on Esme's face seemed to get bigger, though I didn't know how that was possible. She turned toward the oven and pulled out a pan full of something that I couldn't make out, but the scent of chocolate assaulted my system.

"Mom, you made brownies? Awesome!" Emmet's face lit up. "Can I have one?"

She laughed, "Give them a minute to cool off, Emmet. They'll burn your tongue and you won't be able to taste anything for a week." She was shaking her head with a half smile on her face.

I giggled, "With how fast he shoves food down his throat, I'm not sure he tastes anything anyway."

Esme burst into a fit of giggles with me. She took my hand, "Promise you'll come visit a lot over the break. It's so nice to have you around."

I smiled and nodded my head. I loved being here. Being around this family made me so happy

Esme and I sat down at the table and talked over coffee and brownies. We talked about her sons and school. We laughed over stories that she told me from Edward and Emmet's childhood. It was so nice to just sit and talk with her.

I didn't notice how long it had been until Carlisle came in and gently kissed Esme on the cheek. I looked at the clock stunned. It was 5o'clock. Esme had been cooking intermittently so I hadn't gotten hungry.

"Oh my gosh. I have to get home. Charlie is going to be starving."

Esme's face dropped ever so slightly. "Do you really have to go, dear? If you wanted, Charlie could come here. I always enjoy company."

I smiled but shook my head. "I haven't really spent any time with him since I've gotten home. Yesterday someone was over and he's been at work today. I really should spend some time with him."

She nodded and ran over to the counter and started throwing things into a Tupperware container. She smiled and handed it to me. "Tell the chief that we said hi and that he's welcome to stop by as well."

I thanked her and was enveloped in another hug. It felt like home here with these people.

Carlisle kissed my forehead, "Don't be a stranger, Bella. It's nice to see you again."

I just smiled and nodded. I was afraid that tears would fall down my cheeks if I tried to speak. I turned from the beautiful couple searching for Edward. It wasn't hard. I heard the piano being played and knew that only one set of hands could produce such a sound.

I walked slowly to the bench and stood behind him. When the song was playing changed to the song he said he'd written for me, I knew that I'd been caught. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I need to go home."

He quickly spun around on the bench and frowned at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him. "No you don't. You need to stay here."

I leaned forward and claimed his pouting lips. "I wish I could stay," I murmured against his lips, "but I need to see Charlie."

He sighed and squeezed me tightly before standing up. "Then I suppose I should get you home."

He took my hand and walked me back to the kitchen. "Mom, I'm gonna take Bella home. I'll be back later."

Esme smiled, "Will you be back for supper?"

I decided to take advantage of this opportunity, "Actually, if you don't mind, I was kind of hoping that he would eat with my dad and me. Charlie hasn't really gotten to know Edward yet, and this would be a good chance." And I might be able to get some alone time with him. We both needed some sleep.

Esme's smile grew, "Of course, dear. As long as you stay for dinner sometime."

I imagined anything that came out of Esme's oven, and my stomach grumbled. I had to laugh. "Nothing would make me happier."

After a few more goodbyes, Edward pulled me out to the car. He held the door open for me and I could see in his eyes that he was deep in thought.

I finally got up the nerve to ask him what he was thinking about when we were halfway to my house. "Is something wrong?"

He scrunched his forehead as he looked toward the road. "Your father terrifies me. He's the type of man who wouldn't be afraid to shoot me. Plus, he already has the guns."

I chuckled and ran my hands through his hair. The contact seemed to calm him because the tension in his face disappeared. "Don't worry, Edward. I'll protect you from the big bad police chief."


	22. Chapter 22

"Bells, are you home?" I was startled awake by my father slamming the door. I sat up abruptly and heard Edward groan as I felt his arms slip away.

I looked around. We had fallen asleep on the couch. I wasn't surprised. We'd both been exhausted when I popped in the movie.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist again as he tried to pull me back down on the couch. It was an unconscious notion. He was still completely asleep. I hadn't realized how tired he was.

Charlie walked into the living room and I looked up quickly enough to make sure he was quiet. He looked down at Edward in shock. I shook my head and put a finger over my lips. I untangled myself from Edward's arms gently and walked with my father into the kitchen.

"What's going on, Isabella?" My father whispered.

I flinched. I didn't like it when he called me Isabella. He only did when he was going to scold me. "It's not what it looks like, Dad. We were watching a movie and we fell asleep."

He shook his head, "Bella, you're too young to be in this kind of relationship."

I crossed my arms, "Dad, by my age, you and mom were already married. Not only that, but pregnant with me."

Charlie winced and I immediately felt bad. Even if he was falling for Sue, that would never change his feelings for Mom. She was his first love. "Which is exactly why I'm telling you this, Bells. I don't want to see you hurt. I can see it in your eyes. You're already in love with him."

I sighed. He was right. I couldn't hide my feelings from him. "Dad," I didn't know how I was going to convince him that Edward was a good guy. "You're right. I love Edward. And it may surprise you that he loves me too. I know that it surprised me. Give him a chance. You've met him before. You know he's a nice guy."

Charlie harrumphed and turned toward the stairs to get washed up. I sighed, knowing that he'd given up for tonight.

The front door burst open and I saw Edward bolt up in shock and look around for me. "Bells," a low familiar voice said, "I got some bad news for ya."

I put my fists on my hips and glared at Jacob, "Jake, haven't you ever learned to knock? Jeez, you scared me to death."

He gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Bells. I just had to tell you the verdict on your truck."

Edward chuckled as he reached me. "Please tell me that she can't drive it anymore."

Jake looked between Edward and me, before giving me another sheepish look. "Sorry, Bells. There was nothing I could do."

I narrowed my eyes at them, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were conspiring against me."

Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "That would be hard to do since you've never introduced us, Love."

I shook my head at my forgetfulness. "Sorry, you're right. Edward, this is my best friend Jacob and Jacob this is my boyfriend Edward."

"Ah, yes. The shiny Volvo owner. You're the Dr.'s son right?" Jacob took Edward's outstretched hand.

"That's right. And you must be the person who's kept that death trap running so Bella could drive it."

I looked between the two of them. There didn't seem to be any hostility, but there wasn't any hope of friendship in the air. I sighed, "You two be nice while I call someone for a second opinion."

They both looked at me in shock."Bella, love. Why would you need a second opinion? You've never doubted Jacob's ability to take care of your truck before."

"Yeah, and who would you call for a second opinion. I know that truck inside and out. If there had been a way to fix it, I would know."

I rolled my eyes, even with the tension between them, they found a way to gang up on me. "I'm still calling for a second opinion. If she agrees with you, then that will be it. My old truck will have had its last drive."

Edward's eyes took on a knowing look while Jacob only got more confused. "She?"

I flipped open my phone and scrolled through the contacts until I found what I was looking for. I smiled and pressed the dial button. I placed the phone to my ear and waited through two short rings before I got an answer. "Hey, Bella. Has Edward already bored you so much that you need to call me?"

I couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped my lips. I loved Rose. "Well, we don't want him to find that out, now do we?"

Both Rose and I burst into laughter. I noticed Edward watching me carefully. He had to be aware that we could only be talking about one of three guys, and of course one of them was him. "Actually, Rose, I was hoping that you might be able to do me a favor."

Rose hadn't stopped giggling, but she was listening. "What is it, Bella?"

"Well, you see, on the way home yesterday, my truck died."

"Thank God," Rose interrupted.

"ROSALIE!"

"Sorry, Bella, but you have to understand. You need something sportier. Something I've worked on." I could just see the wheels working in her head.

"Rose, you now I'd never be able to afford anything like that. Besides, I love my truck. I can't just let it die."

She snickered, "Okay, so what is this favor you wanted from me?"

"Well," I began unsurely. "Would you come down to do this for me? I was hoping that you could come down and tell me what's wrong with it. My mechanic wants me to believe that it can't be revived and my boyfriend is intent on anything that keeps me away from my truck."

"I see, so the he-men are ganging up on you." There was a smirk in her voice. This was a good sign. She might just help me.

"Yes, and it's not fair."

Rose laughed at my pitiful act. "I'll be down in the morning. We'll get this straightened out."

I was instantly pacified. I hoped that Rose would be able to get my truck back to its former glory. "Thanks Rose. I'll see you in the morning."

After a short goodbye, I hung up the phone and smirked at the boys listening to my half of the conversation. "My reinforcement will be here in the morning. Then we'll find out what you're hiding from me."

Edward gave me his heart stopping crooked grin and I reached for the wall to stead myself. Jake raised an eyebrow at me, but I was too busy watching Edward's advance to pay much attention to Jake. "And what, my dear, makes you think that Rose will ever let you drive that thing again?"

I tried to breath and look away to gather my thoughts, but Edward's emerald eyes held me completely captive. There was no getting away from him. His smirk grew as he realized my inability to answer. He reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "If I know Rose, she's not going to let you anywhere near that old piece of junk. If I asked her to, she'd help me push it in the ocean."

He'd leaned down far enough so that our noses skimmed each other. He didn't release my gaze and continued to speak. "And I wouldn't put it past her to already have a plan to get rid of it." His lips brushed over mine as he spoke.

I was so far gone by this point that I couldn't hold myself back. I threw my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his. He stumbled back in shock, but held me tightly around the waist so that I couldn't fall. He chuckled as he pushed me away a little. "Love, you're going to get me into a lot of trouble with your father if you jump me like that."

I closed my eyes and steadied myself. "Then maybe you shouldn't dazzle me like that."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead before Jacob coughed inconspicuously. I hid my face in Edward's chest as I blushed. How had I forgotten that he was there?

"Well I don't know what you did to her Edward, but she's a completely different girl than the girl who was my best friend."

I pulled away from Edward in shock, "Was?"

He shook his head and chuckled, "You know what I mean, Bells. You're still my best friend, but that shy girl who spent so much time in the corner of a room with a book seems to be gone."

I smiled. I couldn't lose, Jake. "She's still in here somewhere, Jake. It's just that other things seemed to have surfaced while I was at college. Though my roommate Alice, Edward's brother, and I suppose the Hale twins have just as much to do with that as Edward."

I could feel Edward smile as he placed a light kiss at the junction of my neck and my shoulder. "They are a lot to handle at times."

I could see Jake's discomfort in the intimacy that Edward and I were showing, so I decided to step out of Edward's embrace and went to get supper. "Since your already here, Jacob. I assume that you're sticking around until all the food's gone."

He laughed lightly, "If you don't mind, Bells. My dad and I don't really know how to cook, and Sue's so busy here that I can't bum food off of her anymore."

I gave him a stern look, "You shouldn't do that, Jake. What kind of impression you think that gives Leah?"

He shrugged, "It's better than hanging around Emily. The rest of the guys spend time at Sam and Emily's house because she spends all day cooking for them. I saw the pain in her eyes when Sam left her for Emily. I don't want to ever cause her that kind of pain."

I threw my arms around my best friend's neck. "You really love her, Jake, don't you?"

He was silent for a moment and I looked up to see the shock in his eyes. "Yeah, I think I do. What do I do now?"

I giggled at his confused face. I'd thought he was in love with her yesterday, but now I was sure. "You tell her, silly."

"And if you're as lucky as I am, she'll say it back."

I looked at Edward and smirked. "If I remember correctly, I was the one to say it first. You were a coward and waited until you were sure of my feelings."

He smirked right back. "That, my dear, is where you are wrong. Every night, as you were drifting off to sleep, I told you that I loved you."

I shook my head, though I was glad to hear that I hadn't imagined that. "Doesn't count and you know it."

Edward chuckled. "I suppose it would be wiser of you to tell your Leah that you loved her while she was conscious. That would prevent you from having an argument like this in the future."

Jacob chuckled and ruffled my hair. "You're never going to win an argument with this one. She's got a stubborn streak a mile long."

I growled at Jake and tried to fix my hair. I could hear Edward laughing and he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "And I wouldn't change her for anything."

I melted into him for a moment. It felt nice, to stand in my kitchen with his arms around me.

"So are you two always like this? Because I was hoping to get something to eat soon."

I was glad Jake pulled me out of my daze because Charlie came down the stairs at the moment looking rather dressed up. "Dad, you didn't get all dressed up for dinner, did you?"

Charlie blushed lightly, "Sorry, Bells. I forgot to tell you. Sue and I have plans for tonight and," he looked away for me. I knew what was coming next, "I'll probably be spending the night there."

He suddenly looked back at Edward, "Though, I think I should probably come back."

Jacob laughed. "You don't need to worry, Charlie. I'll make sure he goes home. I'll even sleep on the couch so he doesn't try to sneak back in."

Charlie smiled at Jake, "I've always been able to count on you kid."

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, are you going to keep Sue waiting?"

He shook his head, "I'll see you after work tomorrow, Bells. Then we'll spend a little time together."

I smiled at my dad as he left to see the woman who'd been able to heal his heart. I turned back to the kitchen and realized I was stuck in an interesting position. Edward and Jacob were both waiting for me to make my next move. I sighed and gestured for them both to sit at the table.

Edward shook his head and went to get plates. I could see that he had relaxed since my father had left. I had never been scared of my father, but Edward sure was. He took three plates from the cupboard and took the lasagna out of the oven that I'd put in before we fell asleep.

Jacob sniffed appreciatively, "Smells good, Bells." I watched as he started rummaging through my cupboard for glasses which he filled with water.

It was interesting to say the least. I was used to getting everything ready in this house. And here were two great guys taking care of me. Edward, being the gentleman that he was, even held out the chair for me.

The atmosphere had lightened a lot. Although, Jake and Edward weren't friends, they seemed to be trying to get along for me.

"So, Bella," Jake started with a mischievous smile. "Did you hit your neck this morning?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "No, what are you talking about, Jake?"

He chuckled and tapped the skin under my ear. "You've got a funny little bruise comin' in. Knowin' you, there's no tellin' where it came from."

My hand flew to the spot that he had touched, and Jake burst into laughter. "Dude, if you're going to be leavin' marks on the Chief's daughter, you should be doing it in less visible areas."

I noticed Edward's tension. For some reason, he didn't like Jake. I didn't know why, but I wasn't going to push it. For now, he was being civil. That was all I could ask for. He nodded at Jake and went back to eating.

"Jake, you're not really going to sleep here tonight, are you?" I tried to pull out my best puppy dog pout. I'd never been very good at it, but I was learning from Alice. "I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

Jake looked a little stunned and I heard Edward laugh. I threw a questioning glance in his direction and he just shrugged.

"Bells, I promised your dad that he wouldn't spend the night."

Another course of action occurred to me. "I promise he won't spend the night, Jake. And I refuse to let you sleep on my couch. You are too tall for that to be comfortable."

He grinned at me, "I could sleep in your bed. I'm sure that would be far more comfortable for both of us."

I could see Edward fuming out of the corner of my eyes. I wondered if Jake was trying to get a rise out of him. I tried to diffuse the situation. "Yeah, and maybe Edward could go keep Leah company tonight."

Jake let out a breath like he'd been punched in the gut. "Ouch, Bells. That was a low blow. You know that I was just joking."

I rolled my eyes and got up to put my plate in the sink. On my way, I ran my hand through Edward's hair. I needed him to relax. "I know that Jake." I scrubbed my plate and put it in the drying rack.

I turned back to them and asked again. "Really, Jake. You're not going to spend the night are you? I'll be able to sleep much better knowing that you're in a comfortable bed, though I wouldn't suggest Leah's bed since Charlie's there."

He watched my face carefully. "I can only leave if I know that he's not going to spend the night. You're a terrible liar, so I'll know if you're not telling me the truth."

I squared my shoulders and looked Jake in the eyes. "I promise that Edward will not be spending the night."

Jacob watched my face for a moment longer and nodded his head. "Okay." Then he went back to eating.


	23. Chapter 23

My eyes fluttered open slowly. I looked around the room and sighed in contentment. I was glad that Jake hadn't bothered to ask further questions. I had been telling the truth when I said that Edward wouldn't be spending the night at Charlie's house. What Jacob didn't know was that I wouldn't be either. After Jake left, I told Edward that we were going back to his house.

When we had gotten here last night, Esme had been all too willing to have me spend the night. Her one condition had been that we leave the door open. An easy condition for me to accept.

Edward's fingers were splayed across my stomach. Sometimes he would stroke my stomach subconsciously. My muscles would tighten slightly under his touch. It was strange how instantly my body reacted to him. I still found myself going weak in the knees when he spoke. The embarrassing part was that he knew how he affected me. He'd become well aware of his dazzling abilities.

"Bella," Edward groaned as he pulled me tightly against his chest.

"Mmm?" I let the sound of his voice wash over me. I loved the way my name sounded coming off his lips. Especially when he was drowsy like this.

He kissed my shoulder softly sending an electric jolt right to my heart. "Good morning, Love."

We continued to lay there, wrapped up in each other. I loved these moments with Edward. They didn't have the passion that some of our heavier make-out sessions, but I felt more connected to him in these moments.

As if reading my thoughts, Edward kissed my hair and weaved his fingers through mine. "I wish we could stay like this all day."

I hummed my agreement and let my body relax even more into him. I wanted to stay here forever, but, true to form, just as I was getting comfortable, there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see Rose smirking at us with Emmett's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. "Ugh, go away. I don't want to get up."

Rose giggled, "Bella, I woke up early so I could take the three hour drive from Seattle to Forks, and you won't even get out of bed."

I picked up my pillow and threw it in the direction of the door. Judging by Emmet's guffaws, I didn't hit my target. A slender hand with rather long nails was on my forearm yanking me from the bed. "Bella, we need to go check on that truck of yours."

I groaned and allowed Rose to pull me from the bed. When I was finally standing upright, she seemed pleased with herself. "Okay, now I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast, then we're going to head off to meet this guy who says your truck is a gonner."

I smiled sleepily at her which made her laugh. "Thanks Rose. I'll meet you downstairs."

She nodded and headed toward the door, pulling Emmett along with her. I turned back to the bed to see Edward burying his face in a pillow. "Oh no you don't. If they're making me get up, you're getting up too."

He groaned into the pillow. "Bella, it's your truck. Do I really need to be there?"

I grabbed his hand and began to pull. "Of course you need to be there. I need both you and Jake there so I can rub it in your faces when Rosalie fixes it."

He pulled me down onto the bed using the hand that I was tugging on. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly to him. "I don't wanna go," he whined.

I let my hand trail up his sides to his ribs. When I reached my destination, I let my fingers ghost over his skin. His arms tightened in an attempt to clamp down my arms, but I didn't give up. I continued t move my fingers along the skin over his ribs until he couldn't hold in the laughter any longer.

"Be-hella. Pa-haleez. Sto-hop." He tried desperately to get some air, but I was determined to win this.

I repositioned myself so that I was straddling him and he was flailing beneath me, begging for mercy. "Do you promise to get out of bed, and come with me to check on my truck?"

"Ye-hes. Be-hella. Nee-heed. Ai-hair."

"Good." I stopped tickling him and leaned down to kiss his nose. I slid from the bed and went to find something to wear.

I heard Edward slide from the bed and pad toward his closet. "You don't play fair."

I giggled and turned to look at him. "We've been over this before. Besides, it's not like you play fair either. Mr. I'll-dazzle-you-whenever-I-want."

He cocked an eyebrow, "I don't try to dazzle you."

I let out a humorless laugh. "Oh yeah? What about the little stunt you pulled yesterday? I nearly jumped you right there in my kitchen, in front of Jake, while my father was in the house. Do you really think I would do that of my own free will?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed a line from my shoulder to my ear. He grazed my earlobe with his teeth and my knees gave out from under me. I was glad he had a good hold on me. He chuckled lightly, breath fanning across my neck. "I suppose I might sometimes intentionally dazzle you."

I laughed and turned in his arms and wrapped my own around his neck. "And you say I don't play fair."

He kissed my lips quickly before turning to find something to wear for the day. I searched through the duffle that I'd dropped here yesterday. I was planning on leaving it here. As much as I loved my father, I'd grown addicted to sleeping in Edward's arms. I hoped that I might be able to get a few more good nights of sleep here. I was pretty close to taking Edward up on his offer of sneaking in through my second story window. I need to keep reminding myself that he was human and could still get hurt. As amazing as he was, it was hard to remember his mortal weaknesses.

Twenty minutes later, we were downstairs eating breakfast with Em and Rose. I tried to start a conversation with them a few times, but they were thoroughly distracted by each other. I couldn't really blame them either. They hadn't seen each other since before finals were over. Her last final had been a few days before Edward's, and since Jasper didn't have any more either, their parents made them come home.

My irritation at being forced out of bed to watch Emmett and Rosalie flirt was starting to grate on my nerves. "Rose, did you wake me up to watch you and Emmeyt get it on, or did you wake me up so we can go check on my truck?"

Emmett wrapped his arm around Rose and pulled her tightly into his side. "Well, if you want to watch." Which of course earned him a smack upside his head by Rosalie. "What baby? She was the one to bring it up."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned back to me, "You'll have to excuse him. He missed me. And apparently, his filter starts dissipating while I'm gone."

Even with my irritation, I couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously Rose, I want to go check on my baby. The thing can't really be done."

I heard Edward mumble 'the thing' under his breath, but I ignored him. I tried to concentrate on Rose who was gnawing on her bottom lip. "Bella, I don't want to get your hopes up. There's a chance that this Jacob guy may be right about your truck. I mean, it's older than some of our parents."

I sighed and nodded, "I know, but I can't just give up on it. It's been such a good truck for me. I haven't really had trouble with it until now. We have to at least try.

Rose nodded slowly. "Will you promise me, that if I can't find a way to fix it, you'll let it rest in peace?"

I watched Rose carefully for any sign that she might purposefully separate me from my truck. I knew that everybody thought that it was too dangerous, but I loved it. If anybody understood that, I hoped Rose would. I nodded my head in agreement causing a genuine smile to grace her lips

Breakfast continued pretty quietly. Edward would gently run his fingers along my thigh, or draw patterns on my palm, and occasionally lean in for a quick kiss. The contact would have made me blush, but it was becoming harder to become embarrassed around Emmet. Especially when his attempts to do the same to Rosalie were far less subtle.

Eventually, everyone was done eating and could take a break from the flirting long enough to get into the cars. Girls taking Rosalie's BMW and boys taking Edward's Volvo.

I tried to convince everybody to save gas by taking one car. After Edward snapped out of his hysterics about me being worried about gas when I drive the epitome of the word clunker, he explained to me that it would be easier when we leave, since we have different plans.

Without the constant interruptions of our significant others, I was finally able to start a conversation, "Rose I have a question."

She raised an eyebrow at me briefly before turning back to the road. "Okay, shoot."

"Well," I looked down at my hands. "Is it hard for you to sleep without Emmett there?"

She laughed, "That's what you wanted to ask me? The way you were acting I thought it would be much more embarrassing."

"Rose, this is personal information." I was a little peeved by her reaction.

She tried to sober up "Bella, we've basically been living together for the past month or so. There's not much that we'll be able to hide from each other. Like," she looked at me pointedly for a moment. "I know for a fact that you and Edward haven't done it yet. Even though we haven't talked about it, I'm aware of it. Just as you're probably aware that Emmett only lives for it." She laughed. "When you fall in love with one of the Cullen boys, your entire existence becomes public. You might as well get used to the idea. I don't see Edward giving you up any time soon."

I blushed and turned away, not wanting to continue on that topic. "You haven't answered my question."

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Of course it's hard to sleep without him. He's such a big presence in my life, physically and emotionally. It feels safer with him there, even when I'm asleep." I nodded. "Why do you want to know?"

"Turn right up here." As soon as we were on the road to the reservation I answered her question. "How do you sleep without him? I can't sleep without Edward. It scares the hell out of me, but it doesn't feel right when he's not there."

Rosalie nodded, "I understand." She sighed again. "It will never feel completely right. No matter what, you will always know that he's not there. The best I can tell you is time. That and finding a way to completely exhaust yourself. Emmett and I have found that phone sex helps alleviate some of the problem."

I couldn't help but laugh. Of course that would be Rose and Emmett's answer. But I knew for a fact that Edward and I weren't to that point yet.

We reached Jacob's house without a full answer to my question. I had decided that the best answer for right now might be for Edward and me to catch naps during the day. It wasn't the most time efficient answer, but it would have to do for now.

Jacob walked out of the house and stopped dead in his track when he saw Rosalie get out of her car. Edward opened my door for me, and I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Jake try to find his brain. "This was an excellent idea," I whispered to Edward.

He chuckled before drawing Jacob's attention from the stellar blonde encompassed by her boyfriend. "Jacob, this is my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie." He chuckled slightly as he continued. "Rose is the one Bella asked to come look at her truck."

Jake still looked flabbergasted. "You're going to be looking at the car?" I was slightly embarrassed by Jake's reaction, but I knew Rose could handle herself.

She raised an eyebrow at Jake. "You got a problem with that, pup?" Oh this wasn't good. I didn't need them to not like each other. I figured they'd get along with so much interest in the same thing.

Jake finally found his jaw and picked it up off the floor. He seemed to be able to think more clearly after his insult. "Of course not. If you think you can handle it, Blondie." He shrugged his shoulders and led us around back to the garage.

I rolled my eyes and followed him. This could be an interesting day. We reached the garage, which was more like a shack, and Rose immediately went to work, with a little help from Emmett, she was able to heft my truck's hood up so that she could look underneath. She spent fifteen minutes under the hood, turning everything over to find something that would fix the problem, or so I thought.

When she finally surfaced she had a frustrated look and a grease smudge on her face. She leaned against the truck and crossed her arms and concentrated on me, "Bella, how much are you willing to spend on this old thing?"

"Just tell me what it's going to cost me, Rose." There was hope. Rose had found something that she could fix.

"More than it's worth," Jake said from the corner.

Rose scowled, "As much as I hate to agree with him, it's true. I'd basically have to replace the whole engine. Plus, the gas line is starting to get a hole in it. And I don't even know what you did to make the spark plugs look like that."

My face fell with each problem that she spouted off. She noticed, "Bella, the costs would sum up to several years worth of tuition and there are other things here that are about to follow in the decomposition process that will put you debt. You'd be better off with a new car."

I took a deep breath, which didn't get rid of the disappointment. "Thanks Rose. I had to give it a shot."

She nodded with a sympathetic smile before pulling out her compact to check her face. She burst out into laughter, nearly doubling over in her fit.

I looked at her curiously. "What is so fanny about this, Rose?"

She shook her head and tried to breathe through her giggles. When she had enough composure, she pointed to her face. "Wasn't anyone going to tell me?"

You could hear Emmett's low chuckle harmonizing with Rose's giggles before he took her in his arms and kissed her clean cheek. "It makes you look sexy."

Rose rolled her eyes at the comment and used his shirt to wipe the smudge away. I looked around the garage. My eyes landed on Jake and I could tell by the way that he watched Rose, that he agreed with Emmett.

"Jake?" The voice came from outside the garage. The feminine voice was accompanied by more than one set of footsteps.

"In the garage, Lee Lee." That nickname was a shock to my system. It was strange enough that Jake was dating Leah, but hearing the nickname made it all so much more real. When Leah came into the garage, her face glowed with the force of her smile. She and Jake gravitate towards each other. Although it was strange, I was glad to see them both happy.

After Leah, Quil and Embry followed in. I immediately launched myself at them. "Dear God, what are they feeding you guys here? I swear you're twice my sized now."

Embry patted my head, "It's not hard to do sweetheart. You are kind of short." I growled at him, which only made him laugh. I needed to work on being intimidating.

Quil looked around the little garage. "Looks like we got a party going on here. If I had known, I would have brought Clair."

I smiled, "How is Clair? I miss hanging out with you guys so much. Gosh, it's been way too long."

Embry and Quil both laughed. "She's good," Quil said. "Maybe, you could introduce us to your friends."

I blushed and laughed. I held my hand out to Edward, who quickly walked to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt the possessiveness in his movement, but it didn't really bother me. I wanted people to know that I belonged to him.

"Okay, since I'm the common factor, I guess I should do the introductions." I looked up at Edward and decided to let him have his possession. "This is my boyfriend, Edward," I nodded toward Emmett, "his big brother Emmett," then smiled at Rose, "and his girlfriend and one of my best friends, Rosalie." I looked back at my Quileute friends. "They're basically my college family minus Rose's twin brother and his pixie girlfriend."

I turned toward my college family, "And these are Quil and Embry, they've been like protective big brothers for years, even though they're a year younger than me." I growled slightly, "The height difference isn't helping." Everyone laughed. Alice was the only one who could sympathize with me and she wasn't even here. I shook that thought away and continued. "And this is Leah, Jake's girlfriend. These are basically the people who kept me from going insane living here."

Embry sighed dramatically. "It looks like you've replaced us, Bells. I thought at least I meant so much more to you. I always thought you'd see that you loved me."

I playfully punched Embry in the shoulder. "None of you are replaceable and you know it."

Jake snorted, "Plus, you seem to forget all about Bella when Rebecca is in the room."

I raised an eyebrow at Embry, "Who's being replaced now?"

I laughed with my old friends for a little while longer. It was fun to be here. It made me feel like a little kid again. It was also nice to see the last of the tension between Edward and Jacob fall away. I could see a hopeful future with the two of them.

At around noon, we finally went our separate ways. Now I just needed to figure out what I was going to do about a car.


	24. Chapter 24

"Dad, I have to be ready to go in a few minutes. Do you think that this could wait until I get back? Esme says that she goes all out on Christmas Eve. It would be rude for me to show up late."

Charlie was fidgeting on the couch. "It won't take long, Bells. I just need to talk to you about something."

Now I was worried. Charlie looked like something was bothering him. Had he found out about Edward sneaking into my room a couple of nights ago? Surely not. He would have just gone ahead and killed him. I sat down and waited, suddenly extremely nervous.

He exhaled sharply. "Okay, here it goes, Bells. I've been watching you and Edward over the past two weeks. It seems that you two are more serious than I'd like you to be, but here it goes."

I jumped to my feet quickly, "Please, no. Please tell me you're not trying to have a sex talk with me, Charlie." I was so dumbstruck, I slipped and called him by his first name.

He kept looking at his hands. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but as your father, there are things that I need to talk to you about."

I paced away from him for a moment. This was just far too embarrassing. "Dad, Mom and I already had this talk. Will you just let it go, please?"

He looked tempted, "Bells, I know you don't want to talk about it, and you know I really don't want to hear about it. Just promise me that you're being safe."

I groaned, "Dad, I really wish you would let this drop." I ran my hands through my hair in aggravation. "Here's the deal, okay. Edward and I haven't done anything. He's been a perfect gentleman in our relationship."

Charlie snorted, "I bet he has."

I nearly growled at him. "I can't believe you are making me say this, but I'm still a virgin, Dad. And to be quite perfectly honest, I don't have any intention of changing that status any time soon. I could feel the heat from my face, though I didn't know if it was because of the embarrassment of the subject or simply the anger I felt at my father for bringing it up.

He looked satisfied and let me go long enough to finish my hair for dinner. I ran up to the bathroom and quickly began to pile the curls I'd spent hours making on top of my head. I gave myself a once over before heading to my room to put on my dress. It was a simple blue dress. Edward had once told me that he like it when I wore blue. I slipped on my shoes and walked downstairs to see Charlie answer the door. Edward looked amazing standing in my doorway. I leaned against the railing and watched him talk to my father.

After a few moments his eye flickered up to mine, and he went completely silent. Charlie turned around to look at me a well. They both stared at me for a few moments, inspiring a blush that I knew put many of my former blushes to shame.

Charlie spoke first. "Bells, you look beautiful."

I nodded and took the last few steps to the floor and looked up to Edward, who still hadn't spoken. I tried to read his face, but he seemed to have frozen in his place. "Edward?"

"You look perfect," he choked out. As soon as he'd recovered he walked to my side and respectfully kissed my cheek. "Forgive me," he whispered into my ear, "It's just not fair. Nobody should look so tempting."

I let out a sigh of relief as he pulled back to smile at me. I turned toward my father and kissed his cheek lightly before turning toward the door. "I'll be home in a little while, Dad. I expect you to be up in the morning and at the tree as always." I heard him chuckle in response. He was apparently happy with our earlier conversation because he was acting more relaxed. It could also have something to do with the fact that he was planning on spending the night with Sue since we did the Christmas morning thing by ourselves.

Edward held my door open for me and we were soon off. Edward held my hand on the console, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. The contact allowed me to feel calmer, but I was still reeling over the conversation that Charlie had forced me to have.

My distraction did not go unnoticed. "Love," Edward said quietly. I looked at him and realized that his attention was fully on me instead of the road. I was nervous until I realized that we were actually parked in front of his house. "You've been quiet since we left, what's on your mind?"

I shook my head and tried to smile. "I'm just a little tired. It's harder to sleep on the nights that you're not with me." It was true, but it wasn't the truth. I didn't want to tell him, though part of me knew there was no way around it.

He studied my face carefully. I could see in his eyes that he didn't believe me. I turned quickly to open the door, in hope of escaping the embarrassing topic, but Edward was faster. His hand caught mine before it could reach the handle and tugged at it until I was forced to face him. "First of all, you should know better than trying to open a door when you are with me. You are special to me and will be treated as such." He pulled me close and grinned that stupid, sexy, crooked grin that I could not resist. I felt a little dizzy, and slightly intoxicated by his close proximity. "And secondly, I know you far too well to believe that your behavior is due to sleep deprivation. Now," he brushed his lips against mine, "Will you please tell me what's bothering you?"

A moment too late I realized what he was doing. He was dazzling me on purpose. I shoved against his chest, "Fine, I'll tell you."

He smirked and allowed his grasp upon me to loosen, though he never let go of me completely. I was glad for that. I hated not being near him.

I sighed in resignation. "Charlie decided to act like a father today. Before you came he decided that it was time to have 'The Talk'"

Edward stared at me as if he couldn't comprehend what it was that I was saying to him. His eyes had glazed over and his mouth was slightly ajar. I waved my finger in front of his face. "Edward, talk to me."

He blinked a few time, "Your father is going to kill me, isn't he?"

I laughed at the horror in his face. "If he's going to kill anyone, it's going to be me. I nearly died of embarrassment tonight when we talked. To make him shut up, I had to admit to him that I was a virgin." My laughter stopped immediately and I dropped my gaze to the console where he still held my hands. I had never told him this information before.

He moved my hands so that both were resting in only one of his before placing his free hand under my chin and lifting my gaze to his. "There is no reason to be embarrassed, Bella. Physical relationships should not be taken lightly. And God knows, whatever man you decide to give yourself to will be the luckiest man to ever walk the earth."

I sat back a little stunned, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel so important. There are millions of girls out there who are smarter, more beautiful, and…and…well jut more worthy of you. I can't understand why you would waste your time with me. I just can't see how you can love me."

His lips crushed mine and I let my insecurities subside for the moment. I could not deny that there was true feeling behind the way our lips moved together. All too soon, his lips separated from mine, and my insecurities resurfaced. A small tear trickled down my cheek and he wiped it away.

"Bella, never doubt that I love you. There is no one in the world who I have ever met that makes me feel half of the emotions that I feel for you. I have been in love with you since August when you fell in my arms. Please believe me."

I sighed and leaned forward to press my lips to his again for a moment. "It's not that I doubt your feelings, Edward. It's just that I don't understand why you have them."

He shook his head sadly. "Will you never see yourself clearly?" He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "You are amazing, and I can't believe that I've found you."

I smiled and he kissed my forehead before getting out to open my door. He held his hand out to me and helped me from his Volvo. We walked toward the house, hand-in-hand.

We weren't fully in the house before I was tackled by a blur of something short with black hair. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Bella, it' so good to see you!"

"Alice!" I tried to get out with the little air I had with her squeezing my midsection. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Texas with your parents."

She giggled and pulled away, finally allowing me to breathe. "I wanted to surprise you. I convinced my parents to do Christmas in Seattle. This way they could meet Jasper. Right now they're with his parents. Isn't this so much fun? Apparently, this is like the biggest party of the whole year."

I laughed, "Alice breathe." I watched as she took a few breaths. "Okay, now, I'm glad that you're here. I've missed you so much"

She smiled a blinding smile and began pulling me toward the kitchen and away from Edward. He gave me a sympathetic smile before turning to Jasper who I hadn't seen standing there while his girlfriend had been tackling me. "Esme, she's here, she's here!" Alice shouted as we entered the kitchen.

Esme chuckled, "Alice, dear, I think the whole state of Washington knows that Bella's here." I loved the tone of Esme's voice. It may have appeared that she was chastising Alice, but she was amused. It was the same tone she took with her sons and husband. Alice must be fitting in quite well. "Bella, honey, where's Charlie? I told you that he was welcome to come as well."

I smiled, Charlie had come with me to dinner last week and had been finding ways for me to bring home Esme's cooking ever since. He would actually have to find an excuse to come here to get food. I hoped that Carlisle wouldn't mind his constant presence. "Since Dad and I celebrate Christmas in the morning, he decided to spend Christmas Eve with Sue and her family while I was here."

Without turning from the plate she was putting together, she asked, "Does that mean that you'll be spending the night?"

I bit my lip and blushed, "I have to be home early in the morning. Charlie and I do Christmas morning together, though I'm not sure he'll be there on time." The last part was meant to be under my breath, but she heard me.

"Don't be silly, Bella. You're going to stay here. There's no reason for you to be in that house by yourself, and Edward can take you home early if he needs to." She turned back to me with a bowl of salad in her hand, "Now, go put this on the table, dear. Now that everyone's here, I want to get the food going."

I smiled and took the salad from her. I placed the salad in the middle of the immaculate table. I looked around and noticed more than just the eight settings that I was expecting.

As soon as Esme, Alice, and I started placing things on the table, the boys began to gravitate toward the smell. Emmett came in dragging Rose. "Esme, you should have told me that you were putting things out. You know that I love to help you."

Esme smiled apologetically at Rose and hugged her. "I'm sorry sweetheart, it' just that I wanted to get to know Alice. You know that I like to get to know all the women involved in my boys' lives."

Rose laughed, "You are a silly woman sometimes. Jasper isn't even one of yours"

Esme smiled and I realized that I'd never seen these two interact before. The easy banter had us all laughing. "What's one more? Beside, with how often he found his way to my dinner table, I think I've earned the right to call him one of my own."

"Only if you cook like this forever, Mom," Jasper said with a full mouth.

Esme swatted his hand away from the food. "We haven't even said grace yet and you're already stuffing your face?" She turned to Alice, "You're going to have your hands full with this one."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my back against his chest as he chuckled. "I think it's the other way around, Mom. You may not realize it, but that one is nothing but an energizer bunny with ten pound of caffeine in her."

Alice just stuck her tongue out at him before bounding over to Jasper. Soon everyone was at the table and we sat down to eat.


	25. Chapter 25

Dinner had been a rather small family affair compared to the rest of the party. At dinner was Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, and of course, Edward and myself. But there was also some of the Cullen's extended family, who had flown in from Alaska, Edward's Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazer and their girls, Tanya, Kate and Irina.

They had been fun to talk to. They informed me of many stories about Edward that came from the summer months that he'd spent in Alaska. Kate was full of laughter. It was fun to spend time with her, though I thought that she was enjoying the pain that she was inflicting on Edward. "When we were seven, Edward and Tanya were convinced that they were going to get married. They had it all planned out, right down to the names of their children."

I watched Tanya glower at her sister as Edward grimaced. "I think I want to hear these names."

Esme giggled and Carlisle chuckled. They exchanged a glance from across the table as Edward ducked his head to mumble his answer. "We were going to have a boy and a girl; Elizabeth and Edward Jr."

I smiled, Elizabeth, I may want to hold onto that name. I reached under the table to squeeze his hand. "And who ruined that beautiful dream for you?"

He could see my amusement in the situation and I could tell that he was caught somewhere between annoyance and relief. I couldn't figure out where the relief came from, but I couldn't blame him for being annoyed. "That would be Mom. I think she said something about long distance relationships never working out."

I couldn't help but giggle. Of course little Edward would be discouraged by that. Kate continued with her stories throughout dinner. There was one about Edward falling into the freezing cold ocean in only his underwear after some kind of bet he made with Emmett. Then, of course, how he'd locked himself in the guest bedroom for three days because Irina had broken his Debussy CD. Even the memory made him pout. I had to remind myself not to lean over and capture his pouting bottom lip.

When dinner ended, Alice, Rose and I helped Esme clear the table as the boys moved the furniture and the Denali's placed out the snacks that would be for the rest of the guests when they arrived. We barely had the dishes cleaned when the door bell began to ring. Alice flitted to the stereo system and put on the best mix of Christmas music I'd ever heard. It ranged from Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin to Celine Dion and Shania Twain.

I helped Esme open the doors for a few minutes before Edward claimed me. He shocked me by spinning me out into the middle of the living room floor. "Edward," I whispered in a panic. "No one else is dancing."

He smiled and looked over at his father who was walking toward his mother. "Just for a minute. Everyone will be out here soon."

He was right, of course. After Carlisle and Esme joined us, the rest of our little college family made their way out. The members of the community followed in our lead. I noticed some of the women eying Edward and I specifically. I knew we'd be a source of gossip soon. There would be the 'What do you think she's got on him?'s and the 'Do you thing she's pregnant?'s. I figured there would even be a few who wanted to know if the Cullens moved here after I started dating Edward.

I was able to quickly push those thoughts aside as Edward kissed my hair. "What are you thinking about love?"

I let a giggle pass my lips. "Everyone's staring at us."

He looked around a shook his head, "That guy's not. Oh, wait, he just looked."

I giggled again and he gave me that crooked smile that caused me to go weak in the knees. I glared up at him slightly when he tightened his grip on my waist. He knew how that smile affected me

The song changed and Edward finally led me from the floor. My grace had not yet improved, and it was humiliating when I stepped on his foot or tripped over one of my own. We went around the room greeting the adults, trying to be good hosts.

While I was in the middle of a conversation with my old Biology teacher, Mr. Banner, the door bell rang again. I was a little surprised, since the door bell hadn't run for a few hours. I watched as Esme opened the door to reveal several Quileutes.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "I knew you could like a surprise," Edward whispered in my ear.

I didn't care that I'd been talking to Mr. Banner anymore. I threw my arms around Edward before making a beeline for the door. I hugged each of the boys there and the few girls I knew. There was Jacob with Leah, Quil with Clair, Embry with who I assumed was Rebecca and Seth. Seth seemed blissfully happy even if he didn't have a girl on his arm. He reminded me of the Jacob who had been my best friend in high school. Now he was so wrapped up in Leah, I barely got a word out of him.

"Bella, you look great," Seth said as he pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad that we got invited. This place is amazing." Then his eyes fell on the table of food and I was no longer able to hold his attention. I giggled as all the Quilleute boys followed their noses to Esme's food.

Leah sighed and shook her head with mock sadness, "It seems that I'm always loosing my men to food. First Sam to Emily and now Jacob to Esme." I was glad to see that she was joking. I knew that the whole Sam ordeal had been hard on her.

Alice bounded up to us, dragging Jasper with her, "Oooo, new people," she said excitedly.

Leah stepped back slightly as if she'd been confronted by a rattle snake. I understood her shock. Alice was a bit much. I reached out to grab Leah's hand, "Sorry for the little Pixie. This is my roommate Alice and Rose's twin brother Jasper. They were the only people not with us when we were discussing my truck." I knew my face dropped slightly with the mention of my truck. I still hadn't gotten over the loss.

Leah tried to smile. She still looked scared of Alice, but she tried to push past it. "Hi Alice, Jasper. I'm Leah. This is Clair, Quil's girlfriend, and this is Embry's date, Rebecca."

Rose and Emmett had approached us by this point. I was a little shocked when Rose and Leah hugged each other and walked away. I couldn't figure out what had brought on such a camaraderie, but they seemed pretty happy in each other's company. This of course left me to deal with Emmett. "So Mom tells me that you're spending the night with us."

I popped him upside the head. He pouted, "Ouch, Bells. What was that for?"

I glared at him. "Have some decorum, Emmett. You live in a small town now. Girls spending the nights with their boyfriends is kind of frowned upon, and we just so happen to have some of the biggest gossipers in the room."

He looked up at me sheepishly, "You're not mad at me, are you Bells?"

I rolled my eyes, "We'll see how many people around town are talking about where I sleep, and then I'll decided."

His shoulders slumped as he walked over to where Rose was talking to Leah. I almost forgave him as I watched his dejected figure walk away. But then I caught sight of Mrs. Crowley and changed my mind. She was eying Edward and me skeptically.

Edward again pulled me from my thoughts by spinning me back onto the floor. "So are you really spending the night?"

There was excitement in Edward's voice, which kind of shocked me. I thought I'd told him. "Well if you want me to. Charlie's not going to be home until Tomorrow morning and I think your bed is a little more comfortable to sleep in than mine. Mine's barely big enough for me. It's always cramped when we're both in it."

He smiled at my response. "Thank you."

I watched him carefully, "For what?"

He kissed my forehead, "For staying. It's the best Christmas gift that you could have gotten me."

I shook my head, "That's not my Christmas gift, silly. We do that too often for it to be your gift."

He brushed his lips over my eyes. "You shouldn't have gotten me anything, Bella."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Just as you shouldn't have gotten me anything, but I know for a fact that you did."

He laughed nervously, "Well, I only bought you one of them."

"One?" I nearly shouted. Most of the room turned to look at me and I blushed. Once everyone had gone back to what they were doing, I looked back up at Edward. "What do you mean one of them. Why are there multiple gifts?"

He blushed, "Just don't judge me on it yet, okay? I have my reasons." He used the full power of his emerald eyes on me. I was rendered speechless, so I merely nodded.

Edward kept me dancing most of the night. Around ten o'clock, the crowd began to thin. I said goodbye to my Quilleute friends, noticing how the boys lovingly thanked Esme. If she missed her sons during the year, I knew that they would be willing to stand in for them.

Mrs. Crowley stuck around until the crowd was dwindling, and then she approached me. "Dear, does Chief Swan know where you are tonight?

I blanched, "Of course he does. He was there when Edward picked me up tonight and was invited to come as well."

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. Shouldn't your father know that you are spending the night with your boyfriend?"

I was thankful that Carlisle had been standing close by. He came up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Surely you are not implying that I allow such things to happen under my roof."

Mrs. Crowley's eyes bugged out of her sockets for a moment as she tried to figure out how to pic up her jaw from the floor. I understood the affect he was having on her. Esme was a lucky woman. "You see, Mrs. Crowley, you must understand my concern for a young lady with the equilibrium which Bella here has. Since her father will not be in the house tonight, I would find it much more comforting to have her here. With so many guest rooms, you cannot think I would begrudge Bella a place to sleep."

After Mrs. Crowley walked away, thoroughly dazed, I turned to Carlisle. "You're quite a smooth talker, Dr. Cullen."

He shrugged his shoulders. "More than twenty years in a hospital have taught me how to deal with people. Women with the 'better than thou' attitude have always bothered me." He smiled and returned to his wife's side. By 11:30, everyone had left with the exception of the Hales, Alice, and the Denalis, "Well, that was interesting," Rosalie said.

I rolled my eyes at her. She wasn't the small town type. "They were nice people, Rose." Esme chided.

She blushed and ducked her head. "I know, Esme. They all just seemed rather closed minded. I guess I'm just not used to being around people who live in a town where everyone knows everything about everyone."

Soon, everyone was heading to their respective homes and rooms. I hugged Alice Rose, and Jasper as they headed toward Seattle. They, like me, needed to be home for Christmas morning. The Denalis were staying in some of the Cullen's guest rooms, so those of us who remained began to get ready for bed.

After washing my face, brushing my teeth, and putting on a pair of my sweats and one of Edward's shirts, I grabbed Edward's present and waited for him to join me on the bed. When he finally did, he had three gifts. I shook my head and tried to remember that he'd only bought one of them. He placed them in my lap and took the one in my hand, watching me sheepishly. I knew he was waiting for me to blow up at him for the number of gifts, but I was trying to be gracious.

"Open yours first," I looked away from the gifts in my lap. Maybe if I let it sink in for a few more minutes, it wouldn't bother me so much.

He nodded and began to remove the paper. He placed the paper next to him and pulled the lid off of the box and looked inside. I bit my lip waiting for his reaction.

He leaned forward and captured my lips, letting his fingers move into my hair and hold me against his lips. "It's perfect, thank you." I had found a place that specialized in music. They personalized staff paper, so I got him several hundred pages. The paper looked kind of antiqued with twelve staffs which could be connected and written on. On the top of every page it said Music by: Edward Cullen.

Edward picked up a package out of my lap. "Open this one first, it's the only one that I bought."

I knew he wanted to get that out of the way first, considering my reaction. I picked up the package, surprised by it's weight. It wasn't any bigger than my hand, yet it felt heavy. I pulled off the paper and opened the box inside. I ran my hand over the case. It looked like a jewelry box, but it was a long rectangle. I flipped open the lid and gasped. Inside was a crystal blue pen. It had a roller ball, which always wrote smoothly, and a gold clip. In the clip was inscribed Isabella Marie.

Edward's fingers trailed my cheeks, spreading moisture I hadn't even noticed was there. "Do you not like it?" There was fear in Edward's voice.

I looked up into his eyes, "It's beautiful, Edward."

He smiled, "I figured you'd be happier if I bought you something practical. You can use this pen when you start writing for big name papers and companies."

I smiled, closing the box and moving on to the next one. I tore off the paper to see a thin blue CD case. There was no CD inside, and I looked at Edward with an eyebrow raised. He reached for a remote on his bedside table and aimed it at the entertainment center. I smiled as his compositions began to fill the room.

He brushed some hair from my face. "You once mentioned that you wished that I could play at school. Since I can't I hoped that this would be a good substitute."

I cupped his cheek. "Nothing could substitute for actually being in the room with you when you play, but thank you." He leaned forward and touched his lips to mine for only a moment before he looked nervously at the box left in my lap.

I picked up the box curiously. The box was nothing like the others. It wasn't wrapped and it didn't look new. In fact, it looked very old. It looked like an antiqued wooden box. I traced my fingers over the floral design that was carved into it. It reminded me of an old keepsake or jewelry box. I unhooked the clasp on the side and pushed the lid back. Inside was a bracelet that I'd never seen a match to. It had a silver chain, where each of the links were so closely linked, that it appeared more of a band than a chain. I picked it up and examined the single charm that hung from it. It was a heart cut out of a clear and colorless crystal. The light from the hallway hit the heart and sent rainbows scattered across the wall. "Edward," I breathed.

"It was my grandmother's Edward said. "She left it to me when she died."

I looked up at him. "Edward, I can't take this. It's far too valuable." I placed it in his hand, afraid that I might cause some harm to it.

He shook his head, undid the clasp, and placed it around my arm. Even though I knew that I should give it back, I couldn't help but admire the colors that were cast on my wrist by the little heart. "Bella," Edward placed a finger under my chin and forced me to look up into his eyes. "You're being ridiculous. I want you to wear it."

I shook my head, "Edward, you shouldn't give me something worth so much. With my luck, I'll lose it. I don't want to lose something that's been handed down in your family."

He sighed, his sweet breath washing over me. "Bella, will you please wear it, for me? It's beautiful and deserves to be out of that old box. I'm not going to ever wear it, and I can think of no other place that I'd want it than on your wrist."

I looked back down at the bracelet, adjusting myself to the idea of it sitting on my wrist. It was so beautiful. The chain was both beautiful and sturdy. The thickness as well as the angle of the connections made me believe that it was made to withstand someone with my luck.

"Will you wear it?" Edward broke into my inspection.

I looked up into his pleading eyes. The emeralds that I'd grown to love more than any other gem in the whole world. They pleaded with me to accept his gift. The longer I looked at them, the more worried they got. "Please." He breathed.

My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't speak. I nodded my head and watched as his crooked smile spread across his face and his eyes sparkled. He leaned into kiss me, sending shivers down my spine. "Thank you," he breathed against my lips.

I giggled and he pulled away to look at me questioningly. "You aren't supposed to say 'thank you' when you're the one who gave me the gift."

He shrugged his shoulders. There was some emotion that was hiding from me, hiding under the surface that I couldn't quite read. He leaned over and flicked off the light before I could capture the emotion. He placed the packages on his bedside table and pulled me toward him. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Love," Edward said as he kissed my hair.

I sighed and lifted my head so that I could capture his lips. He laced his fingers in my hair and held me to his lips. I parted my lips, to catch his bottom lip. I sucked on it causing him to moan. I smiled, pleased with his reaction. He struggled with himself for a moment before he pushed me away. "If we don't stop, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. I reminded myself that we were in the Cullen's house and that the bedroom door was open.

I looked over at the clock on his bedside table, 12:30. I smiled. "Merry Christmas, Edward."


	26. Chapter 26

I didn't want to wake up, but I knew that I needed to get home to do Christmas with Charlie. Edward was feeling around blindly for my cell phone which had interrupted our peaceful sleep. "Love, I don't want to seem rude, but turn that damn thing off."

I sighed, "I wish I could, but you're laying on it."

He groaned as he rolled away from me. I immediately felt cold without him. The sound of my alarm ceased and then he wrapped himself around me again. He kissed the back of my neck and pulled me closer into his chest.

"Edward," I groaned. He was wearing down my will to get up, which really hadn't been that strong to begin with. "Charlie doesn't know that I spent the night. I need to get home before he does."

He nuzzled into my neck, "It's five o'clock in the morning, Bella. Why can't we wait till later?"

I laughed, "Because my father is the type of man who wakes up at five to go to work and at four to go fishing. I have no doubt that he'll be home early today."

Edward grumbled as he held me tighter for just a moment. Then he released me and rolled out of bed. I slipped out of bed and shrugged into a coat. There was no reason to change since I'd probably go right back to bed once I was home.

Edward helped me gather all my things and led me down the stairs and to his car. I was surprised at how slow he drove, but didn't bring it up. Instead choosing to revel in his proximity for just a little bit longer. Fifteen minutes later, we pulled up to my house. I was relieved to see that the cruiser was still missing.

Edward got out and held the door open for me. He held his hand out to help me stand. Once I was on my feet, he pulled me into his arms. He turned to kiss my temple before burying his face in my hair. "You are amazing, Bella. I love you."

I melted into him completely forgetting our surroundings. I shifted in his arms until I was able to claim his lips. I pressed my lips to his just feeling how soft they were. One of his arms drifted from my waist and his hand came to rest on my neck. He pulled my lips more forcefully against his. I acquiesced to his desire and opened my lips slightly, drawing in his bottom lip. He lightly sucked on my top lip before running his tongue along it. I allowed his tongue entry and let my own meet it. I stroked his tongue, eliciting a deep moan. I let my fingers tunnel in his hair, and pulled him closer.

I didn't even attempt to pull away until I became dizzy. I separated my lips from his reluctantly. He pressed his forehead to mine, messaging my scalp as we tried to calm our breathing.

Once my heart rate had slowed considerably, Edward kissed my forehead and took my hand. He picked up my stuff and walked me to the door.

When we reached my door, he turned me to press his lips to mine again. "Merry Christmas, Isabella," he breathed. He closed his eyes as he turned from me, as if wishing not to watch himself leave. I stood with my back against my door, hand on the door knob until he was safely away.

When I couldn't even hear the Volvo anymore, I turned into the house. It was after 5:30, and I had no idea how long Charlie planned to stay with Sue.

Part of me wanted to go to bed, but I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep. The combination of Edward's absence and the memory of our passionate goodbye would just leave me restless.

After putting my things in my room, I put my laptop on the kitchen table and started it up.

While I was waiting for my ridiculously slow laptop to boot up, I began to pull down the ingredients that I would need to create a rather large Christmas brunch. I heard the window's musical lilt and went to my computer and put in the CD that Edward had given me into the slot. His compositions began to fill the small kitchen as I worked.

I made French Toast, pancakes, sausage, and a mixture of biscuits and cakes.

I began to get nervous at about eight when Charlie still hadn't shown up. I began to pace the living room, and finally decided at 8:30 that I needed to know where he was.

I called Jake, because I needed to get the Clearwater's number. I knew I was probably overreacting. Charlie probably felt the same way I did when I was with Edward, but I needed to make sure. The phone rang ten times and no one answered. I hung up and dialed again, only to get the same answer.

I threw my phone across the room in irritation. It landed on the couch with a low thud. I paced the kitchen for five minutes trying to push down my irrational fears. The timer on the oven went off and pulled out a pan of biscuits and put in a cake and walked back to my phone.

I picked up the phone and dialed Jake's number again. I nearly growled when there was no answer. Why wasn't anyone answering.

I was about to make a quick trip to La Push when I remembered that I didn't have any form of transportation. I glared out the window at the spot where my truck should be sitting.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I looked down to see a number that I didn't know. Hoping it was Charlie calling from Sue's, I immediately answered. "Hello?"

"Bella?" A deep male voice asked. Carlisle.

"Yeah, it's me. What can I do for you, Carlisle?"

He took a deep breath. I grabbed the window sill at which I was standing, there was sadness and worry in the way he breathed. Did something happen to Edward? "Bella, is there anyway you can get to the hospital?"

"Why? What happened?"

He took another deep breath. "Your father was in an accident, Bella." I don't remember what else he might have said. My mind went completely blank and blackness encroached on my vision.


	27. Chapter 27

There was an incessant banging somewhere very close by. It was not helping with the throbbing in my head. To add to this, I smelled something that needed to be taken out of the oven before it burnt.

I opened my eyes slowly. The light coming in from the window in the living room was hurting my eyes. The pounding continued "Damn it, Bella. Open this door right now before I kick it in."

I jumped to my feet, and stumbled to the door. I threw it open and fell into Edward's arms. He sighed with relief when he tightened his arms around me. I wondered how long he'd been standing there trying to get me to open the door.

He tunneled his fingers into my hair and held my head to the junction between his neck and his shoulder. I winced at the contact. I probably had a bruise forming from where my head hit the ground. "Get your coat. We're going to see Charlie."

I gave a curt nod. I went to the kitchen, closed my computer without bothering to shut it down, turned off the oven and ran upstairs to get my coat. Edward ghosted behind me every step of the way. Clearly not believing me stable enough to do so on my own. I couldn't argue with him. I probably wasn't

We were quickly in his car as he broke every traffic law known to man to get me to the hospital. He shifted gears so quickly that I was amazed the transmission didn't groan in protest. We were at the hospital in five minutes flat. I was running through the doors, Edward very close behind me. He caught me and pulled me toward the receptionist. I didn't want to talk to her. I needed to see Charlie.

"Where's my Dad?" Edward startled the woman from her phone call. She hung up her phone and examined Edward.

Usually this annoyed me. Today, it pushed me past pissed. Charlie could be dying or dead. I pushed that thought away quickly. And here she was ogling my boyfriend rather than giving me the information that I needed.

I slammed my hand down on the counter, startling her. "Take your eyes off my boyfriend if you want them to remain in your head and tell us where Dr. Cullen is."

She studied me, as if judging how much of a threat to her I really was. I growled and she pointed down the hall, "He's in room 304 with Chief Swan."

I was still irritated wit the woman, but Edward took my hand and pulled me down the hallway toward our father. My heart rate increased as I thought of Charlie in here. My mind came up with the worst possible situations. Charlie breathing his last breath, his body bruised and broken, his life being pulled from his just as he was finding happiness.

I was so worked up, that Charlie's actual condition was a relief. Edward pulled me into the room. I looked over at the bed and saw Charlie sitting up, remote in hand, flipping through the small TV trying to find some game or other. I flew across the room and flung my arms around him. I cried into his chest as he stroked my hair in shock.

"I thought I'd lost you, Dad. I got a call from Carlisle and all he told me was that you were in a car accident. Then I couldn't get to you because me truck died and…and…"

"Shh," Charlie continued to stroke my hair. "Everyone is making too big of a deal out of this. I'm fine. I just broke my leg."

"You were quite lucky," Carlisle spoke without looking up from my father's chart. "The driver of the other car didn't make it and the passenger has yet to wake up from her surgery."

I pulled back to look at my father. "What happened?"

"Drunk driver," said a gravely voice from the other side of the room. I looked over to see Billy and Sue. Sue was sitting in a chair next to the bed while Billy had rolled himself to the edge of the bed while he spoke. There was anger in his knowledgeable eyes. I could only imagine the pain this brought. His wife had been killed by a drunk driver, I couldn't even begin to imagine how the idea of losing his best friend the same way would affect him."

Charlie nodded. "They rammed the nose of the cruiser from the side. If they had been a few inches back, they would have broken more than my leg. The driver went right through the window shield." He shook his head. "You will never get in the car with a drunk driver."

I nodded my head. I felt weak with relief that Charlie was okay. "You don't have to worry about that, Dad."

The tension in the air slowly began to fade. I sat on the bed next to Charlie and we talked about our Christmas Eves. "So did you and Edward spend all night under the mistletoe?"

"Dad!" I shoved him lightly and blushed. My father had changed a lot since I left. His ability to joke about these kinds of things were newly acquired. "No, Dad, we didn't get caught under a single mistletoe. Actually," I looked up at Edward in confusion. "I didn't see a single mistletoe at your house. How is that possible?"

He scrunched his nose. "That would be Em and Rose's fault. One year they went a little overboard under the mistletoe. Mom didn't want to go through that again. So we haven't had mistletoe at the party since."

My father laughed loudly, nearly causing me to jump from the bed. "Sounds like Jacob and Leah last night."

Sue and Billy looked at each other smiling, clearly happy with the match. I just shook my head and mumbled under my breath. "And he says that I'm bad."

"What did you say, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, Dad."

Carlisle walked in and saved me from my father who knew that I was lying. "Okay, Chief Swan. I just need to do some blood work to make sure that everything's still okay. Then you can go on home."

I kissed my father on the cheek. "I'll be in the waiting room." I couldn't watch as they drew blood. I didn't need to pass out again.

Edward and I walked down the hallway to the waiting room where the receptionist sat. I threw a glare in her direction and turned to sit in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Jacob was sitting there with Leah's head on his shoulder. She seemed to be asleep.

"Hey, Bells. Come out to give another go at killing the poor woman behind the desk." Jake chuckled.

I knew I was blushing, but I continued to glare at him. "You mean you were sitting here the whole time and you didn't try to help me."

He laughed loudly, jostling Leah and waking her up. She looked up at me curiously as Jacob spoke. "And risk the wrath of Bella being turned on me. I don't think so."

Leah popped Jake upside the head in a way that reminded me of Rose. "Her father was just in an accident, Jacob. Stop being such a jerk." She turned to me. "I'm sorry, Bella. He forgets the appropriate way to act sometimes."

I laughed at the situation. Jacob was looking pleadingly at Leah, "I know, Leah. I've had more than my fair share of putting up with Jake."

Jake looked between me and Leah, "My girlfriend and best friend are ganging up against me?"

I shrugged, "It's not really me that you have to worry about. She's the one that can withhold."

Leah smiled at me. A glint of mischief in her eyes. I liked this side of her. I was glad that we could be friends now. "That's not a bad idea, Bella."

Jacob stared at her, mouth agape, "You can't be serious, Lee Lee. You know that I would die without you."

Leah rolled her eyes, but I saw her breaking a little. "You're being over dramatic Jacob."

He nuzzled into her neck and her eyes rolled back into her head as he whispered into her ear.

"Ewwwww," I put my hand over my eyes, trying to block what I had seen from my mind. "Could you two stop that? I don't need a show."

I heard Jake chuckle. "Pay back's a bitch, Bells." I heard a thwack. "Aw, come on, babe. You didn't see them last week. They were so into each other they completely forgot that I was in the room."

I knew I was blushing again. Edward pulled on the hand that wasn't covering my eyes until I fell into a seat. "We do have a tendency to forget about other people." He said quietly to me.

I sighed and pulled my hand from my eyes. "Why didn't you call me, Jake? I was going out of my mind trying to figure out where he was."

He scrubbed his face with his hand. "Sorry, Bells. I wasn't really thinking. When Sue called, I was more worried about getting to the hospital. Then when I was about to call you, the doctor said that he already had and someone was on their way to get you." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bells. Things were moving so fast that I was running on autopilot."

I nodded and leaned into Edward. "Thanks, Jake. I'm glad that he got to the hospital safely."


	28. Chapter 28

The next few days were hard. Charlie desperately wanted to go back to work, or fishing. Sue and I were allowing neither. Sue had practically moved into the little house. I was suddenly glad that it had never been more than just Charlie and I living in the house when I was in high school. With three people in the house, there was no room for privacy. And it was worse without my truck or Charlie's cruiser to make a quick escape. Edward was always on call in case Sue and Charlie started giving each other 'that look'.

This was one of those moments. I was on the porch, waiting for the Volvo to pull up in front of the driveway. When I finally saw it, I flew down the driveway and into the car before Edward had a chance to get out of it. I was glad my klutziness held off long enough not to trip. I didn't want to be near the house a moment longer.

Edward was chuckling as I closed the door and buckled my seat belt. "That bad?"

I glared at him. "Charlie's not even bothering to try to get off the couch anymore, not that Sue would let him. It's like having a broken leg has brought his libido back to life."

He continued to chuckle. "Well it's just you and me now. What do you want to do?"

I could think of plenty of things that I wanted to do, but that would involve privacy, something that was hard for us to get, ever, especially now that Charlie was always at the house. I sighed, "Wanna go hiking?"

He pulled the car to a stop, nearly flinging me into the dashboard. "I think I need my hearing checked. Did you just ask me if I wanted to go hiking?" I nodded and he continued to stare at me. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend."

I smiled and shook my head. "Jake and I starting hiking during my senior year of high school. I might still fall, but it's better than being stuck in the house with Charlie and Sue."

He continued to stare at me, unsure if I was trying to play a joke on him. "Okay, where's the trail?"

I smiled conspiratorially as I gave him directions to the trail head. It only took half an hour to get there. It usually took me three times that long, but with the Chief of Police out of commission, Edward felt no need to follow the speed limits.

He got out and opened the door for me, holding his hand out to support me. When I was out of the car, I held onto his hand and pulled him in the direction I wanted to go. He pulled back, not budging. "Bella, the trail is that way."

I tugged on his hand some more. "I know that."

He tugged me back, and there was no way that I could fight his strength. "Then why are you heading in the opposite direction?"

I smiled up at him, "Because we're not going to be using the trail. You asked where the trail was, and it's right there. We, on the other hand, are going that way."

He eyed me dubiously, "Have you completely lost it? You can barely stand upright when walking across a perfectly tiled floor. You can't expect me to let you walk into the woods without a trail."

I kissed his jaw, hoping to distract him long enough to get us into the woods. "I've done this a hundred times, Edward. I want to show you something, and this is the only way to get to it. Besides," I said as I stood on my tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips, "I trust you to catch me if I fall."

He did look slightly dazed by my ability to take control of the situation. I began to pull him toward the forest, and this time, he followed. We were several yards into the forest before he shook the daze off. "You little witch," he teased. "You dazzled me into coming in here."

I shrugged, "It always works so well for you, I thought I would see if I could use your own tricks against you." After all, he dazzled me quite constantly.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Alright. I'm going to trust that you can find your way in and out of here."

I nodded with a grin probably about to split my face. "Absolutely. I told you, I've done this a hundred times."

He kept his hand in mine, and allowed me to lead him further into the forest. "Okay, Bella. How is it possible that you tripped over a crack in the pavement at school, but you've totally missed every low hanging branch, and above ground root?"

I shrugged as I ducked under another branch. "I guess not being in heels helps." I laughed as I thought about my earlier ventures through this exact forest. "It wasn't always this easy for me. When Jake and I first started doing this, I tripped over thin air."

He squeezed my hand, "I can imagine that."

I turned around to look at him. Sure enough, his grin was just as prominent on his face as it was in his voice. Turning around was something I shouldn't have done. My toe found a root, and I immediately was propelled forward. Edward used the hand that he was holding to pull me back. He was laughing. "There's my girl. I thought I had lost you and you'd been replaced by this overtly graceful wood nymph."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "If you keep distracting me, we'll never get there."

He leaned down and touched his lips to mine, "I don't think I would mind that much."

I pushed at his chest playfully. "Let's get going. You're going to want to see this."

He pouted, but let me go. I turned back toward my destination. It only took another thirty minutes, and I didn't make another blunder by letting him distract me from my footing.

I saw the light up ahead, and was nearly running to get to the spot that was like my sanctuary. I had come here to think, read, and get away from the small minded town of Forks. I pulled Edward through the last of the trees to my meadow.

I turned to smile at him, "Well, what do you think?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he gaped at what he saw. He walked out to the middle of the perfect meadow, and turned in a full 360. He looked back at me in wonder. "How did you find this place?"

I shrugged. "When Jake had to start spending less time with me because of his tribal responsibilities, I threw myself into hiking. I've never shown him this place."

He reached out for me, and I walked right into his arms. He kissed the top of my head, "It's amazing. It's so perfect, yet natural." He caught my chin, and lifted it so he could look into my eyes. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

I stood on my tiptoes, and he obliged me by leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. After a few moments, I pulled back. "You're the only person I've wanted to share it with."

We finally settled into the meadow. We laid down in the grass, completely absorbed in each other. Edward brushed a strand of hair from my face, looking deeply into my eyes. "You are incredible. You know that right?"

"That's what you keep telling me." I caught his hand and pulled him toward me. He obliged and pressed his lips tenderly to mine. He tangled his fingers in my hair and held me close as we used our lips to communicate in a way that had nothing to do with words.

Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. The movements were slow and passionate. For the first time, there was no need to hurry. No one was going to find us out here. We could finally take the time to enjoy being with each other. And that is exactly what I planned to do.


	29. Chapter 29

_AN: A lot of people will think that I cut the story short, but this was just where the story naturally ended. I'm sorry if you don't like it. i wrote it months ago, and have been trying t figure out if there was a different way to go, but this was what my characters wanted. Thank you for sticking with me this long. I've appreciated the encouragement in my writing.

* * *

_

I'll never forget that first time that we made love. It was perfect. I don't know why, but all of my embarrassment disappeared, and I was just able to enjoy being with Edward.

I also will never forget the look on his face when I told him he was going to be a father. I'd never seen him so happy in the time that we'd been together.

He spent the rest of the next week taking extra care of me. I was no longer allowed to sleep in the dorm and someone was always with me. When I complained about his over protectiveness he just laughed, "Love, I can't have you falling, now can I?" Even though there was humor in his voice, there was pain in his eyes. He was honestly scared the baby and I would get hurt. I quit complaining and let him have his way.

At the end of the week, we all went out to celebrate. Emmett, of course, was crude, causing Rosalie to have to him over the head many times throughout the night. Jasper was smiling as his girl was practically bouncing out of her seat with the idea of shopping for a baby. Edward simply held me, continually dropping chaste kisses and whispering words of his love.

When the night was done, Edward and I made love. It was the first time we'd done so without protection since the meadow. I relished in the feel of being completely skin to skin with Edward.

As we lay in bed, curled into each other, Edward reached over to his bedside table and picked something up. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at him.

He picked up my left hand and held a ring in front of it. "I love you so much. I never thought I could feel so much, but you completely turned my world upside down when you fell into my arms. I never want to spend a day without you and I want to create a family with you and our child. Will you marry me?"

I looked into his eyes, seeing everything that I wanted. My vision blurred as tears began to burn behind my eyes. "Yes," I choked out. "Yes, I will marry you."

He slipped the ring on my finger, I was shocked when it slipped on without trouble. It was a perfect fit like Edward and I. He leaned down and captured my lips with his.

He pulled me close to him and before I slipped into my dreams, a thought flowed through my head. "Why did you have a ring, Edward?"

He chuckled, "My mother slipped it to me before we left for winter break. It was my grandmother's. She told me it was 'just in case'."

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep. I was going to marry Edward. I didn't know if life could get any more perfect.

* * *

We decided to tell our parents over spring break. I convinced Mom to come to Forks to see me. I had enough excuse. We hadn't seen each other in over a year.

We sat them all down in the Cullen living room. It would be better to get all over with at the same time. I chewed on my lip as we faced down our families. Finally, Edward squeezed my hand, hiding the ring, and spoke. "Bella and I are going to have a baby."

All eyes were on me. Esme's eyes were watery, and she had a big smile on her face. Mom looked at me for a moment before closing the space between us and giving me a hug. "Congratulations, baby." Charlie and Carlise were frozen. Charlie's hand twitched toward his gun, but he never actually touched it.

Finally the tension broke and my father started to pace, a habit Sue said he'd picked up as soon as the cast had come off. "What were you thinking, Bells? How could you let yourself get into this kind of situation? What about your studies? Everything is going to change now."

I nodded, "I know that, Dad. But it's going to change in a good way."

Charlie plopped down in a chair, "Well where do we go from here?"

Edward finally uncovered my left and Esme's smile grew wider. Carlisle's eyes looked on it, but he was too deep in thought to show any emotion. "I'm going to marry her Chief Swan. I love your daughter very much, and I'm going to do everything I can to take care of her and our child."

Carlisle finally broke his silence, "Have you gone to a doctor yet?"

I shook my head. "I wanted to talk to you first. I've never been to an OBGYN, and I thought you would be able to help me."

His brow furrowed. "You've never been to an OBGYN?"

Charlie coughed rather loudly. This was an uncomfortable conversation for him. He didn't know how to raise a girl and felt like he'd failed me in a lot of places. One was obviously properly preparing me for this kind of situation.

Carlisle nodded, "Okay, then you should probably set up an appointment for this week." He looked back and forth between Edward and I. "Before we go any further, are you both sure that this is what you want?"

Edward smiled and looked at me, "Absolutely." I just looked into his eyes and nodded, not sure I could get any noise out between my lips.

After that day, everyone seemed to accept that Edward and I were moving forward with our lives. Edward and I went back to school. Renee and Esme worked out the whole wedding while we were away. Edward and I were to be married that summer. Rose and Alice were bridesmaids and Jasper and Emmett were the groom's men. It was a small ceremony, only friends and family in attendance. It was perfect.

This is what has led me to this moment. This moment of pure pain and agony that made me wonder if I'd been crazy to let it happen. Edward was standing next to my bed holding my hand. "Come on, Love," he kissed my sweaty forehead. "You're almost there. Just a few more pushes and she'll be here."

I breathed a few more times and the doctor looked up at me. "Okay, Bella. On the count of three. One-two-three, push."

I pushed down with as much force as I could. I needed to get her out. I needed to know that all this pain was worth it.

Then, there it was. All the pain evaporated and a small cry filled the room. The doctor smiled at us. "Mr. Cullen, would you like to cut the cord?"

He let out a shaky breath and took the scissors from the doctor. He cut the cord and we both watched as they whisked our baby away to be cleaned.

He came back up to my head and kissed me with all the passion that he could summon. He pulled back to look into my eyes. "You did it, Mrs. Cullen She is so beautiful."

I breathed out a sigh of relief as they brought back a pink bundle and laid her in my arms. I looked down into her face. Her grey eyes were dark, which meant she'd probably end up with my eyes. There was already copper tufts of hair matted on top of her head. "She's perfect," I choked out.

Edward sat down on the bed next to me and wrapped an arm around both of us. "Just like her mother," he said placing his finger in her hand. She clasped down on it and looked up at her father with curious eyes.

He looked up at me. "Are you still sure about the name?"

I nodded and laughed. I'd wanted to name her after all of our parents, which meant that her name was something straight from my imagination. It hadn't been something he'd liked at first, but it'd grown on him.

He took a deep breath, "Okay." Then he looked down at our daughter, who still watched him intensely, and hadn't let go of his finger. "It's nice to finally meet you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. We've waited a long time to see you."

She opened her little mouth and yawned. Her fingers loosened around Edward's until her hand fell back to her chest. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Edward continued to look down at our daughter. "Do you think I should go tell the others? I'm sure Jasper's having to practically hold Alice down."

I laughed, "Give me a few more minutes. It's never going to be this calm again."

He took my face in his hands, turning me so I was looking at him. "I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen. Thank you for making me happier than I ever thought I could have been."

I smiled at him as I rocked our daughter gently, "And I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen. You have given me more than I can even begin to thank you for." I leaned in to take his lips with mine. In that moment, my life was utterly and completely perfect.


End file.
